


Peace, Love, and Free Will

by Odd_Ball_8_It



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ball_8_It/pseuds/Odd_Ball_8_It
Summary: Chuck decides it's time; his favourite world is poised and ready for one his his grand visions, and he is going to use Gabriel as the catalyst. Differences don't really mean a damn thing, wrongs are just NOT right. The world now has the Winchesters to help set things right and he's the master writer.





	1. In The Beginning

In The Beginning 

It would be easy to just say God created light; hell, God was light. The truth was less dramatic. Yes, God had created this universe, and thus all of the energy within it. The rest just created itself. Oh sure, he dabbled with various worlds, which the stars themselves had made, you could say they were the canvas and he was the brush creating beautiful master works, but he wasn’t the one to actually shape the worlds. It was the stars who gave him various, different, and unique shapes to work with. Stars were much like his children; or, at least he felt this way about them.  


From the deaths of those very first supper-massive stars, the ones who had given themselves to the rest of the universe by spreading the first elements, he had created his Archangels. They were made of pure primordial energy and the rarest of elements. Today, relative only to himself, there were only a few possibilities that might suffice to create an archangel. UY Scuti was one such possibility, but it was too close to the Earth and it wasn’t dense enough. At present, there was only a single star in the universe that was even close to being as dense as those first stars, which were now sitting at the center of every galaxy as super-massive black holes, and as luck would have it, it was also a blue supergiant. R136a1 was 165,000 light years away from his favorite world and it had no worlds of its own. It was in a cluster of other new super stars. It was only half way through its life of 4 million years though. Still, it was perfect. This chance would not come again for billions of years; if he was going to remake one of his archangels, this would be it.  


R136a1 was blue and cool yet powerful and dense. It wasn’t as large as UY Scuti, but he wasn’t making a tall, built, warrior. No, this was exactly what he needed to recreate that stocky, dense, immovable, stubborn, messenger. It was perfectly Gabriel. Raphael would have to wait those few billion years to be remade. He floated through its corona and sank himself deeper toward its core; because he was really just the pure white hot energy equivalent of the big bang, this didn’t have an affect on him or the star. Once in the depths of the core all it took was one touch; a handful of small iron atoms and it was all over. To a star, iron was a death sentence.  


Within a few minutes a chain reaction was set off as the star’s death was suddenly sped up and its life cut short. Hydrogen very quickly went to Helium, and its core crushed down. The Helium in turn started converting to Lithium and its core crushed down more. R136a1 sped through a process which would have taken it another 2 million years to complete, but Chuck didn’t have another 2 million years to wait. The process got faster and faster until it caught up to the handful of iron he had placed within it.  


Chuck was ready to capture some of it as the core of R136a1 collapsed and then ripped itself outward from the inside as Gamma rays erupted from its poles. That was what he was after. The intense potent light capable of burning things to ash, that was an angel’s body or grace and each angel was an individual as unique as the star from which they were created. Mercury, that was cunning, quick wit; deadly in high doses. An alloy of copper and silver, bronze, to create his eyes; they would only get more beautiful with age. Atoms of gold to create those six great wings and with an added pinch of carbon his hair; it also gave him an earthy feel and the grounding element he was going to need at times. Lastly, just as he did the first time, a smathering of everything else the star had to give to create his erratic personality. When those bronze orbs of light opened and gazed back at Chuck, God smiled and said, “Welcome back son”.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | | 

There was a very loud ring that echoed all around the bunker. Sam and Dean looked up at one another where they were sitting in the library. It sounded as if a massive bell had fallen from a high shelf from one of the many artifact storage rooms. They both shook their heads and Sam jokingly said, “Wow, must be one hell of an angel to ring that kind of bell”.  


Dean laughed with his brother just as amused, “Yeah, Chuck must be hard at work huh?”, he smiled and they both went back to being engrossed in what they were doing, Sam researching banshees, and Dean looking at a site called Angel Erotica on Sam’s laptop. “I’ll go put it back later,” he mumbled already forgetting about it.


	2. You

You

Chuck kept smiling at his newly reformed archangel; Gabriel simply stared back at him. In the next instant they went from the inside of an exploding star to the center of the Garden. Gabriel blinked at God vacantly, saying nothing. Chuck’s smile dipped slightly.  
“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot,” he mumbled, “You’re body’s remade but your still missing the spark,” He fondly touched Gabriel’s cheek in the way that spoke of a father’s love. He raised his other hand and with a single finger, much like the famed Michelangelo painting, touched Gabriel’s forehead.  


Gabriel stiffened, made an audible sound akin to a human gasp, and clutched at his chest. There were tears in his eyes as he felt for the hole he was sure was there. Then he slowly looked up. It wasn’t his brother Lucifer staring back at him. He gasped out a stunned, “Dad?!” He patted his hands all over his chest in disbelief. “What happened?! Where’s Lucifer?” his eyes widened, “Oh dear Father, Sam!” He clutched at Chuck’s shirt, a barrage of questions spilling from his lips, “Did they make it out of there? Is Sam okay? Please, dad, tell me he didn’t say yes?” He was becoming more and more excited with every question.  


Chuck laughed quietly and thought to himself ‘Yep, that’s my boy’. He leaned forward and hugged him. He’d always thought of his youngest archangel as an energetic and hyperactive toddler. Maybe that was because he was a dad and Gabriel was the youngest of the first generation. Lost in thoughts about those eons ago he smiled and patted his reborn child’s hair.  


Gabriel, again, muttered a muffled, “Dad?”, unsure what was happening. A million things were flying through his mind. He clung to his father; whom he thought had abandoned them long ago. His thoughts flickered to Sam and sadness grabbed at his grace; he wasn’t able to stop his brother. ‘That must be why dad came back’ he thought. “Sammy’s gone, isn’t he”. He said into his fathers shoulder. “Lucifer and Michael got what they wanted. Why else would you be here? Sam and Dean and even Cassie; they’re gone and everything else on Earth is gone, isn’t it”, Then he shocked Chuck by letting out a loud, wailing, mournful, sob, “I’m sorry daddy. Forgive me. I couldn’t stop them. I tried, but I couldn’t stop it”, He looked up at Chuck, who was still in a state of shock. “And then Luci stabbed me. I thought I was gonna die, but now here you are”.  


Chuck shook his head slightly, “No son,” he rubbed his thumbs over Gabriel’s eyes, “I’m the one who is sorry. I shouldn’t have let it get out of control, but you and Castiel and those two Winchester boys were so dead set on free will. I wanted to see what you would do with it, Sweetheart. And, all four of you surpassed my every expectation, just like you always do,” He looked off into the distance for a moment, talking aloud to himself, “Looks like blue is the way to go”.  


Gabriel was only more confused, “What does that mean?” his brows furrowed. “Are you gonna bring the others back too?”, his eyes brightened just a bit.  


Chuck sighed, of course he wouldn’t know anything about the last several years. He had so much talking to do to catch his son up to the present, “It means you and I need to have a long talk, is what it means,”. He sat on the bench that appeared behind them and patted the seat next to him.  


Gabriel didn’t know why, but the knot in the pit of his stomach tightened suddenly. He sat next to his father on the bench. “No better place than the Garden to have this talk,” Chuck mused. Gabriel looked at him intently. “Son, there is no easy way to say this,” he looked into his son’s bronze eyes, “But, well, you kind of died,”.  


Gabriel’s jaw dropped, “But … but, if I died how am I still here?” he stuttered, asking. “Dad, you always told us you couldn’t remake archangels,”.  


Chuck rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced, “Yeah, I always told all of you that so you wouldn’t be reckless. I can remake you all, it’s just really difficult to,”. He thought about how long it had taken him to find R136a1 and he shook his head; he was lucky to find that one. He looked back at the lost little angel sitting next to him, “Gabriel, you’ve been gone for six years,”.  


“No,” he shook his head refusing to believe it. “No, no, no!” he jumped up nearly shouting, “Dad, is he even still alive?! I’ve been gone for six years and he hasn’t had an angel watching over him?!”  


Chuck frowned at the reminder, “I didn’t expect Lucifer to kill you. I hoped he would do the right thing, as you four were doing, but I was wrong…”  


Gabriel cut him off, panic in his voice, “Dad, who’s been watching him?! I’m his guardian angel, if I was dead who’s been guarding him?!”  


God sighed and there was a soft breeze that swept through the Garden as he did so. A long extinct, brightly coloured bird flew out of the tree they sat under, across the meadow, and out of sight. Chuck gazed back up at his son, “Castiel, has been looking after both,” Gabriel started to interrupt him again but he held up a hand to silence him, “I know it’s not the best option. I know this. It was only supposed to be temporary, until I could rebuild you,”. He rubbed his temple, he so needed a drink right now, “I just didn’t think it would take this long to find the right star and as it is, I had to kill it early to do it,”.  


Gabriel turned toward the meadow, away from Chuck, arms crossed over his chest. His chest was puffed out but his drooping wings gave the hurt he felt away, “Why’d you let Luci kill me then?”, he was very quiet waiting for an answer.  


Chuck stood up and put one hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. He gazed across the meadow with him for a moment before answering, “Because for the briefest moment, I thought he was going to do the right thing. I thought he would stop what he was doing and choose to exercise free will along with the rest of you. Before I could even react to it, his blade was in you. In just a split second he chose the same old path. I was stunned,” He pet his son’s golden wings, “and it was too late. Guess I’ve always put too much faith in him,”.  


Gabriel frowned deeply, he remembered it vividly; Lucifer’s ice cold eyes, the pressure on his chest, the white hot burn from the inside out, then nothing. He pinched his eyes closed sobbing, “He killed me daddy. Luci killed me. I loved him and I thought he loved me too and instead he killed me,”.  


Chuck held him close again, “I know, son, I know,” He gently rocked from side to side. There was not a soul, living or dead, who would dare say that this angel was a weak fop. After all, not only was he an archangel but he had posed as the god Loki as well. This was an exception. He smiled a bit remembering Lucifer’s teenage outburst when he got to see dad again. So this? This was not so bad. He hugged Gabriel as long as he let himself be held in daddy’s arms, “Lucifer, is not going to hurt any of you again. I made it so he can’t. If he can’t be nice and play fair, then he can just be in time out again,” he soothed.  


After what may have been minutes or perhaps hours, God didn’t know, time was always relevant to him, Gabriel quieted and went into the equivalent of sleep for an angel. Chuck smiled and created a space on Earth that was quiet and peaceful beside a still pool of water and created a soft plush bed for his sleeping son. He put him down, on his stomach, in the center so it wouldn’t hurt his wings, which were still visible on this plain.  


Chuck rubbed his brow, already stressing. He plopped down in an already comfy, over stuffed chair, and sipped at his wonderfully aged brandy. ‘What a day’ he thought looking over at the bed a short distance away. That whole ordeal made him think too much about his short comings as a parent. He’d left one child in a small time out room for too long and when he finally escaped, what did he do? Beat up and then kill his younger brother, try to bully the preverbal kids down the street, and then end up right back in time out, lets not forget dragging his older brother with him, and then, as if that wasn’t enough, he tortured one of his specially made humans. He shook his head, he didn’t really know what to do with his ‘out-of-control’ teen.  


He dug his free hand through his hair. Okay, so maybe after he initially put Lucifer in time out he’d basically just went to his room and locked the door. He didn’t want to think about the kids and their squabbling for a while, they were driving him crazy. He’d just let time get away from him. At least now he was trying to make it up to all of them. He didn’t mean to just ignore everyone, it just sort of turned out that way on accident. Now he had to clean up after his kids. He groaned out loud at the thought. Rebuilding Gabriel was the second step. He’d already let Lucifer back out of time out and made sure he couldn’t hurt anyone like he had before. Eventually Michael would stop sulking and he would be let out as well. He sighed again and let himself drift, he’d get through this. He could and he would. Eventually, the drink in his hand fell to the ground and he started lightly snoring. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Meanwhile back in the bunker, Mary called her boys to dinner shouting as she used to do so long ago for John and little Dean, “Boys, come on, it’s time to eat!”, she smiled happily. It sounded as if a herd of wild horses were stomping down the hall towards her.  


Dean and Sam practically threw themselves into chairs on opposite sides of the kitchen table, beaming at all the home cooked food that had been placed neatly on it. Dean made to grab the spoon stuck in the mashed potato bowl when their mother cleared her throat. He jerked his hand away. “Both of you go wash your hands right now. You’re not going to sit at the table and eat like some dirty old werewolves,” She said smiling at them. They flew up out of their chairs and down the hall again. She shook her head, it wasn’t fair how John had raised them. She’d never been so disappointed in all her of life. She sat down and waited for them to come back in like civilized people.  


Sam was right on Dean’s tail as they ran down the hall and he was going to reach the door first. So, he did what any brother would do; he shoved Dean’s shoulder with maybe a little too much force and knocked him down, nearly tripping on him himself, “Haha! Losechester!”, Sam laughed as he disappeared through the door.  


Dean hit the floor with a thud, “Bitch!” he yelled out. Should have figured Sammy’d do something like that.  


Sam called out from the bathroom, “Jerk!” and then proceeded to slowly dry his hands making his brother wait. He smiled stepping out the door, “All yours, Bubba,” he threw the towel at him and trotted off toward the kitchen.  


Dean got up off the floor and walked into the bathroom with a frown. He took his time washing up just to piss his brother off and make him wait longer for dinner. Then he slowly walked back out to the kitchen table giving his brother an evil grin. He sat down and he and Sam both looked at their mother expectantly.  


“Much better,” she said with a smile. She picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and passed them to Dean.  


Dean grinned from ear to ear and took nearly 1/3 of the bowl before handing it to Sam who protested, “Dude! Leave some for me too!”. He promptly took another third of it with a wide smile of his own before handing it to their mother.  


Mary shook her head and chuckled quietly, “I can always make more boys, slow down,” she smiled at both of them, “Dinner is about taking your time and talking with one another about your day,”.  


“Yes, mam,” They answered in unison. Sam and Dean glanced at each other then went back to filling their plates.  


“Oh god, don’t call me mam please. It makes me feel like my mother is standing over me,” She gave a sharp quick laugh shaking her head again.  


And without even thinking about it they both answered, “Yes mam,” in unison again.  


Mary frowned a bit but chose to ignore it asking instead, “So, how were your days? Tell me what each of you did during the day,”. She was determined to teach these boys how to have a proper family meal.  


Dean looked up at her frozen, his mouth full of potatoes. He looked as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “Uh…uh…I was just doing research on Sam’s laptop all afternoon,”.  


Sam barked, “HA!” then he muttered under his breath, “researching what?”.  


Mary narrowed her eyes slightly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that last part, Sweetie. Say again please?”.  


Sam blushed. Dean looked smug. He decided to change the subject. “Hey Dean, did you ever go pick up that bell that fell somewhere?”  


The light came on behind Dean’s eyes as he remembered it, “Oh yeah! Nope, forgot all about it,” he smiled, “You can go pick it up though. I mean, you know, seeing as though you remembered about it,”.  


He gave his brother one of his bitch faces, “Sure. I need a break from reading anyway,” He looked at his mother, “May I have some more meatloaf, please?”, he asked. He surprised himself. Normally he wouldn’t even like this kind of thing but somehow having a mom who had started to make them dinner every night made everything different. He’d never had a mom before. Right he did, everyone does, but he had no memories of her at all. At least Dean had some fuzzy ones. He always told Sam those stories when they were kids, but they were still Dean’s memories not his. This was different, he was now making his own memories of her.  


“Of course Honey,” Mary said Scooping up a large chunk from the platter and holding it up ready for his plate.  


“Thank you mom,” he smiled. He didn’t even blink when the soft ruffle of feathers sounded from across the table. Without even looking up he said, “Hey, Cas,”.  


Mary gave a startled yelp, that was something she still hadn’t gotten used too. The Angel would suddenly just show up without warning. The boys didn’t seem to be affected by this at all but it nearly gave her a heart attack every time.  


“Hello, Sam,” Castiel dead panned in his unique way. Then he smiled a little turning his gaze to Dean. “Dean,”. It was one word, but oh so much was conveyed in just saying that name. “I hope I am not interrupting?”, he asked realizing the family had just sat down for a meal.  


“Not at all,” Mary replied. “Let me just get you a plate, Hun,” She started to get up.  


“No, please. I have no need to consume food or drink,” he looked at her with his head slightly cocked to the side.  


Mary stared at him a moment. To her, his expression looked as though he were trying to figure out what he was smelling. She blinked, “Right, because you’re an angel. Sorry, it’ll take some getting used too,”.  


“What’s the news top side Cas? Anything new?” Dean asked smiling at his beloved angel.  


Sam watched them. You could see it in the way they looked at one another; they had a profound bond as Cas liked to call it. He hung his head; once, he’d had a profound bond with an angel. His angel was gone though. He’d died trying to protect them, he died keeping his beloved safe from his brother. He realized he’d missed most of the conversation so he just kept quiet. However, it didn’t go unnoticed.  


“Sam? Are you okay, Honey?” Mary asked, laying a hand over his wrist.  


He looked up at her and forced a smile, “Yeah, mom. I’m fine,”  


She looked back at him knowing he wasn’t telling the truth. She saw the sadness flash across his face when he looked at Dean and Castiel and wondered what that was all about. She cursed to herself; there were so many things she didn’t know about her own kids. In Sam’s case, his entire life. She would sit down and talk to him about it sometime, but not here and now, “Okay, Hun,”. She patted his hand and began to put things away. Looked like they were finished eating now.  


Sam put the last bite of meatloaf in his mouth, chewed and swallowed it. Somehow it had lost its appeal to him, “Thank you, mom,”. He looked up at her and smiled. She patted his back lovingly.  


“Hey!”, Dean shouted. Then he stabbed one more chunk of meatloaf from the platter as Mary was taking it away. She chuckled shaking her head.  


Sam stood up and took his plate to the sink to rinse. “Well, since I’m gonna be down in the storage rooms, you can do the dishes,” he laughed and threw the wet dish sponge at his brother’s head, then ducked when it was thrown back at him.  


“Boys,” their mother issued her mom warning.  


“Sorry, mom,” Dean smiled, but his eyes followed Sam as he left the room. He mouthed ‘bitch’, at him in a joking way.  


Sam mouthed back, ‘jerk’ and happily jogged out of the kitchen.  


“I will help you, Dean,” Cas said walking toward the sink, rolling up his sleeves.  


Mary smiled at them. It was strange to see her oldest with a man she knew was an angel. It wasn’t that he had a boyfriend, she could deal with that; after all she had grown up during the era of peace, love, and freedom. She’d always liked John Lennon and Paul McCartney’s message in All You Need Is Love, and most importantly her favorite Hey Jude. What was really so strange to her was Dean’s boyfriend… guardian angel?... was in fact a real angel. Angel’s were real. That’s what she found herself having trouble wrapping her head around. She left the kitchen, giving them a bit of privacy, and headed for what passed as their living room.  


Sam entered the third storage room checking for the fallen bell and sure enough, there it was in the center of the room laying on its side. He frowned looking it over. It was a large thing and looked as if it was made of bronze. It looked as if it were ancient; in fact, it looked very ancient. Sam picked it up from the floor to look it over; the clapper hit the side causing it to ring loudly again.  


Sam gazed at it intently. It had what looked like stars scattered around the surface and there was a repaired crack on one side that ran right through a winged figure holding a long stylized horn. He frowned as the damn thing stirred up memories he didn’t want to think about. He ran his fingers along the repaired crack lost in thought as a single tear slid down his cheek. He didn’t have many left any more, that was six years ago, but the hole left behind had never and would never heal. Not as long as he lived.  


Gabriel, heard a shrill ring and a mournful wail in his sleep. It shook him awake. He shot a wide eyed look to his father. Chuck knew what it was. He smiled softly, “Go,” he said quietly. Sam’s soul was calling out to his son’s soul again; only this time Gabriel could answer.  


In an instant Gabriel was gone from his father’s side and standing in what looked like a storage room somewhere. He stayed invisible as he gazed around the room at all the stuff within it. Then his eyes fell on Sam, just in time to witness that one drop fall from his reddened eyes and slide down his cheek.  


Sam’s lip and chin quivered a few times. ‘No’ he thought to himself ‘I’m not going to do this again’. He wiped his cheek with his sleeve, forced himself to stop thinking about his lost, dead angel, and placed the bell back in its spot on the shelf.  


Gabriel stared at him, his heart breaking for all the grief he had caused the younger Winchester. And then he was there, visible to the world, six wings and all. Sam had never seen his wings and making them visible would hopefully help Sam realize he was actually standing right in front of him.  


Sam let his fingers brush the broken effigy of the winged man with the horn one more time before he turned and started to walk away. He startled, almost jumping, when he realized there was someone else there. He froze, all he saw at first were six huge golden wings filling up the whole room behind him. Confusion set in as he traced the line of them. Then his eyes settled on the face to whom they belonged.  


His eyes went wide, trying to decide if it was a trick of his mind or not. Gabriel reached up and wiped the rest of those barely held back tears out of his eyes and whispered softly, “I’m here, Sam. It’s really me,”  


A breathy, “You,” was all he could manage. He reached out to touch him, half afraid he would disappear; just like all the other PTSD visions he had any more. When he touched him, however, he didn’t fade. He was solid, like the floor and the shelves.  


Gabriel’s eyes softened and filled with love, “I’m here now, Baby. I won’t leave you ever again,” he whispered pulling Sam into his arms.  


Sam burst into a fit of mournful sobs, letting his weight fall against his archangel. He clutched at the old olive green jacket he didn’t realize he’d missed the smell of so much. He was unable to say anything. He could barely support himself and he didn’t care how loud he was wailing. His soul was letting out six long years of grief, hurt, sorrow, and loss. Gabriel wrapped his massive wings around him, shielding him while he was vulnerable to the rest of the world.  


These two angel’s had been the one thing that was constant in both he and Dean’s lives of torment. When Gabriel was torn away from him it left a hole deep in his soul that couldn’t be filled with anyone or anything. And he did try to fill it after a while, but he gave up after realizing nothing could replace his golden archangel. Then he’d had to watch his brother with Castiel. Castiel, who had died so many times and then been brought back too many times to count. He was jealous and envious of his brother’s angel. He constantly prayed to god asking why he couldn’t have Gabriel back. Then Chuck explained why it was so difficult, why he hadn’t done so yet; he had to have primordial energy. At night he would lay awake, with no guardian angel there for him. And suddenly, here he was standing right in front of him, and his wings were wrapped around him, and he didn’t have to be strong just now.  


Mary, Dean, and Castiel sat in the common room of the bunker. Mary was watching the news, and her oldest son and his… guardian angel?… boyfriend?... sat waiting patiently for the television so they could watch movies half the night. Sam had gone into one of the storage rooms, but Mary, she was going to watch the news before bed, like she had done every night before she’d died.  


“Astronomers say the unexpected supernova so close to our galaxy is a mystery spot. It’s unclear what caused the star to explode prematurely but for several days R136a1 will shine as bright as the sun and will be visible during the day. For once everyone agrees, this is a once in a lifetime occurrence…”  


“Wow,” Mary mused, “Maybe we should all go outside and have a look at it, huh?”.  


Castiel jumped up in shock, his blue eyes wide as saucers, “It can’t be,” he whispered. He felt the other angel’s grace immediately, for the first time in six years. He looked at Dean, who was getting up off the sofa with a worried expression, “Its him. Somehow, father rebuilt him,”.  


“What? Who’s back? Who is it Cas?” Dean said almost afraid to ask .  


Right at that moment they all heard Sam’s long wailing howl. All three ran in the direction of Sam’s voice. “Son of bitch, if anything hurts him again… so help me, I’ll kill it!”, Dean said as they ran toward the storage rooms, “What is it?!” Dean shouted at Castiel just as they reached the storage room door. Dean gasped loudly. Their mother drew her knife, ready for a fight. They got there just in time to watch a massive set of six wings folding around Sam.  


Cas finally answered Dean, “Gabriel.” he whispered.


	3. Us

Us  


Gabriel was aware there were others watching now. He knew Cassie was present as soon as he landed in this place. He recognised Dean’s warm but spit fire soul; but, that other one, he didn’t know who she was. He pushed it out of his mind, right now he needed to take care of his moose. He whispered into Sam’s ear, “I’ve got ya, Sammich. Everything’s gonna be alright now,” he lifted his chin to look in his eyes.  


Sammich; it’d been so long since he heard that name it made him even more afraid to open his eyes. If he did and this was just another messed up vision, well, he wouldn’t be able to deal with it. He’d just lay down and die right then and there. “No. I can’t,” he mumbled sobbing, refusing to open his eyes.  


“Come on, baby. You can do it for me, can’t ya? Let me see those beautiful gems,” Gabriel coaxed. He swept the bangs away from Sam’s face, “Do it for me, open your eyes. I promise I’m still gonna be here,” he knew why Sam didn’t want to open them, he could see it in his face. That was the first thing he was going to do; re-establish their bond. Then Sam would always know he was there, even if he couldn’t see him.  


Mary stared in stunned disbelief as her giant of a son stood a sobbing mess wrapped up in yet another angel’s wings. She’d had no idea that this was what she’d seen flash in his eyes and face every time he looked at Dean and Castiel. It was longing for his own angel. Her eyes swept over Gabriel’s wings ‘My God, they’re massive’ she thought to herself ‘who is this angel?'.  


It was Cas who spoke in his quiet tone, “We should give them space,” he said, lightly giving Dean’s sleeve a tug.  


“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said still stunned and amazed. He turned to follow his own angel thanking Chuck he’d never had to experience the pain he knew his brother must have felt for the last six years ‘I couldn’t have done it, I’d have gone nuts a long time ago’ he thought. Only his brother could have dealt with that kind of hurt.  


Mary grabbed Dean’s arm asking, “You’re gonna have to tell me what is going on here. Who is that angel in there with Sammy?”.  


It was Cas who spoke up again, “That’s no ordinary angel, Mrs. Winchester. Gabriel, is an Archangel, he’s God’s messenger,”.  


There was an audible gasp, “The one who told Mary…” she started asking.  


Castiel, cut her off with a simple, “Yes,” as they sat back down in the common room. “That would also explain the newly exploded star,”.  


“Yes, it would, wouldn’t it,” another new voice said unexpectedly.  


Mary yelped again, putting her hand over her heart, “Oh my god,” she swore. They were all determined to give her a heart attack.  


The little disheveled man smiled at her and said, “Yes?”.  


She looked at him with a puzzled expression. Dean was trying to hold in a laugh as she asked, “Yes what?”. He got up and sat down next to her; it made her a bit uncomfortable. “So, which angel are you?”, she asked nervously.  


“Oh, I’m not an angel,” he smiled in the awkward way that was uniquely, Chuck.  


Mary looked at him even more nervously now, “What… are you, then?” she almost regretted asking.  


“I’m God,” he answered with a smile. He stuck his hand out to her, “But…but, you can call me Chuck,”.  


She stared at him for a moment as the blood drained from her face and her ears started ringing. Then, without warning, she fell over on the sofa where she sat, passed out cold.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Back in the storage room Gabriel had somehow managed to get Sam to open his eyes. He wasn’t sobbing hysterically anymore, but tears refused to stop running like a river from his eyes, “Ga... bri…el,” he finally managed to mutter when he got enough of his breath back, “How? I prayed to God… Chuck… every night since you left. And… and…” he touched his lips tracing the soft smile on them, “You came back… for me,” he lost it again. He couldn’t make himself stop touching the angel either. His fingers traced every feature of his face.  


“Course, I came back for you, baby. You’re my everything, you know that,” He pulled his moose baby down close and ran his fingers through his beautiful soft hair. He couldn’t tell Sam that to him, it felt like he’d been knocked out half a day ago at the Elysian Field’s hotel and just woken up from it. He pulled Sam’s brow to his and gazed into his bloodshot eyes; his lip was quivering again, “Come on, we’ll go take care of the problem right now,” he said kissing him lovingly.  


Sam nodded, unable to speak right now. All he wanted was to feel again, to fill the hole in his soul, to know his guardian angel was alive and right there with him now. He kissed back, finally sniffling back tears and filling with relieved heat, “Tell me, baby. Tell me where to take you; anywhere, anytime, you name it and it’s done,” Gabriel muttered between kisses.  


Sam couldn’t think straight. All he wanted was that profound bond again, “I don’t know…” he snaked his arms around his angel’s waist and wormed his hands up under his shirt; god, how he missed his hot yet somehow cool skin. “Mountains. Take us to the Smoky Mountains,” he mumbled, their kissing filled with nothing but hot passion now. It was quiet and beautiful there and he loved it.  


Gabriel snapped his fingers and landed them in a cabin of his own making right in the center of the afore mentioned park. It was hidden from everyone and everything and it was perfect for them. A gentle rain pattered against the windows as Gabriel gently ran his hands down Sam’s sides eliciting a light shiver from his human companion.  


Sam kissed the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent; earthy, fresh rain. It was woodsy, with a hint of sweet candy. He’d missed it so much. He ran his fingertips across the angel’s jaw as his eyes dilated, “Don’t ever leave me again, Lollipop,” He kissed him, full of six years of yearning and longing. His tongue swept through Gabriel’s mouth; he tasted sweet as he always had. He moaned, digging his fingers into the feathers still at Gabriel’s back.  


Gabriel gasped loudly, “I’m never going anywhere ever again, Sammich. Not if it mean’s being taken away from you. I’m here forever,” he breathed into Sam’s ear. He slipped the unbuttoned flannel shirt from his shoulders and it fell to the floor in a pile. Then he tugged his undershirt up and over Sam’s head, marveling at his bare chest.  


Gabriel’s eyes got wilder the more Sam dug his fingers into his feathers. He let out a deep throaty moan tilting his head back and rolling his bronze eyes, “Gaah, Sam,”. He grabbed at Sam’s belt unbuckling it and pulling it away almost in a single swift movement, “Too much,” he said in a strangled voice.  


Sam paused a moment, just for a split second and asked, “You want me to stop?”.  


Gabriel threw his head forward looking at him, eyes glowing a whitish blue, “I’m not gonna stop till morning, Baby,”. That caused Sam to smile, the first one he’d seen on his lips since he came back. He moaned, “Too many clothes,” between the nipping and kisses he was showering across Sam’s chest. He snapped his fingers and both stood naked, with nothing between them any longer.  


Sam, buried his face in Gabriel’s hair, and ran his hands across his shoulders and back to the join of his large wings; he never realised how big they were. “So, beautiful,” he mumbled, “I wanna… wanna bite, Gabe,”. He couldn’t help himself, he pulled one of Gabriel’s largest wings forward and ran his tongue over it before wrapping his lips over the top of it.  


That was all it took. Gabriel growled almost hissing possessively in Enochian “Mine, submit to me,”. He backed Sam up to the bed forcing him down onto it.  


Sam’s eyes were glazed, he allowed Gabriel to do whatever he wished. He just desperately needed that bond back. He answered in Enochian, as he’d done many times in the past, “I submit to you, Gabriel,”.  


The glow in Gabriel’s eyes shifted to a deeper shade of blue, reminiscent of his star, as he ran his tongue across the bud of Sam’s nipple causing the man beneath him to start squirming. He grinned and rubbed the flat of his tongue across it at the same time he grabbed Sam’s hardened cock. Sam groaned under him, already seeping. He pulled his hand all the way to the top and across the tip of it. Sam writhed beneath him as Gabriel slid his hand back down all the way to the base over and over, “You like that, huh?” he said in a breathy voice while watching Sam’s blissful face. “You want my mark, be mine for eternity, baby?” he asked already knowing the answer. He felt no other man’s spirit within Sam. He was still the only one since the first time they’d been together.  


“You’ve always been the only mark I’ve ever needed, Lollipop,” he moaned.  


Gabriel stopped and then pushed his long legs apart and pushed them up so they were bent at his knees, his heels nearly touching his ass. Then he began prodding at his tight hole with his grace. Just the thinnest little sliver at first. It had been so long since he’d had sex this way. He’d not lain with another man since Gabriel had bonded him the first time and the angel knew that. He could never bring himself to allow another man to touch him. Gabriel’s grace tingled and teased, as it probed deeper, spreading him wider. He withered and moaned, but didn’t dare touch back right now. He knew he’d get a bite from his angel if he tried. Submit to an angel meant you submitted and let them do as they wanted with you. He’d learned that over time.  


Gabriel’s grace hit his prostrate, and his hips bucked as he chocked out strangled moan. Gabriel took advantage of it and pushed Sam’s knees toward his shoulders, doing it again and again, sending a warm lube down along his grace, slicking his human mate inside and finally he was ready for him, his grace retreating from Sam’s body causing him to whimper. He positioned his own throbbing cock right at Sam’s entrance and looked deep into his eyes, his grace glowing all over his body, and whispered, “I love you,” in Enochian. He spread his wings wide, fluttering them quietly as he entered him; like a copulating bird of prey. Golden downy feathers shook loose and drifted downward.  


Sam whined, “I love you, too,” He pulled his long legs from Gabriel’s grasp and wrapped them around the angel’s waist, as he slowly pushed all the way inside his body. It filled Sam, and after so many years, it hurt a little again, but he accepted his angel and relaxed around him.  


When Gabriel felt him relax, he started moving, “That’s it baby,” he groaned; his head swam and the light of his grace gathered into his left hand and groin. He thrust into Sam’s body a little harder, watching his partner’s face. His face was contorted in ecstasy; his head was thrown back, and he was making all these wonderful little moans, and whines, and whimpers, as his cock slid in and out of him.  


Sam watched Gabriel’s face through lidded eyes. He wanted to buck up to allow him to go deeper, to slam harder against his prostrate; it was making him crazy. Gabriel had him pinned against the bed in a position he couldn’t move in though, so he moved the only thing he could, his hands. He reached up and grabbed Gabriel’s wings.  


Gabriel instantly threw his head back and howled, not in a wolfish way but in the way of mating angels; a loud high pitched frequency that shattered every piece of glass in the small cabin. He moved his left hand down against Sam’s right hip digging his fingers into the grip and letting his grace sink into that mark, exactly where it had been before, his wings beating wildly in the air around them.  


Sam’s eyes shot wide as white hot pure ecstasy flooded his mind and body. Gabriel’s grace poured into his body and seared into the skin on his hip. At the same time, he came in ropey ribbons between them, without even being touched. And just like that, he felt the familiar slight buzz of energy in the back of his mind.  


Gabriel’s wings fluttered softly for a second longer before the glow began to faded from his eyes. He breathed heavily, blinked, then turned his gaze down to Sam, as he let go of his hips. He smiled as he lay on him and lightly kissed his lips. Sam’s gaze was somewhat vacant but his expression spoke volumes. There was a smile on his face, a sparkle in his eyes, and Gabriel could feel him touching the thread of energy that ran to the angel connecting them again. Their bond had been reestablished.  


Gabriel brushed the hair away from his eyes as he lay down next to his human. He snapped his fingers cleaning their mess in and around them and pulled Sam close. He felt rather than heard the tears welling up in Sam’s eyes. “Shh,” he whispered. “No, more tears, Baby Doll. See, I’m here. I’m back and I’m not going anywhere,”. He kissed the side of his head and nuzzled into his hair, “We’re “us” again,”.  


Sam calmed down and mumbled back “We’re “us” again,” he couldn’t help the smile on his face as he started to drift laying his angel’s arms. Gabriel let himself drift with him, no one could touch them. In this space, they were safe.


	4. Four

I don’t own any of these characters. My imagination created the story about them, so none of it is real. I do hope people enjoy it. This chapter may be a bit scattered, but there is a reason in the long run.   
Peace, Love, & Free Will,  
Me

Notes: The song at the end is part of “Southern Cross” by Crosby, Stills, and Nash. I certainly don’t own this song nor did I write it. It’s © EMI Music Publishing, Peermusic Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Music Sales Corporation  
Was written by Michael Curtis, Richard Curtis, and Stephen Stills. (except the ones I changed to fit this story, apologies)   
All the same, it would be lovely to hear Louden Swain play this song and for Richard to sing it (with the correct lyrics of course lol).

 

Four

Deep in a thick wooded area, away from most of the world, where the trees were the worlds tallest and giant ferns were just as tall by comparison, a man lifted his chin and sniffed the air. He was tall, slender, had long dark wavy hair, and maybe his limbs were just a little longer than would be considered normal. His yellow eyes reflected in the bright night time light as he gave a passing glance to the very bright star in the sky. It made him uneasy, it made all of them uneasy.   
The thing they were hunting tonight, or running as it was to them, was not very close to him. They’d been tracking this thing for a couple of days now. It was stealing young children and babies and taking them back to its nest to feed its own. They’d encountered these sort of things before; but not until they’d actually left their homeland three millennia ago. The things had some rotten looking jagged teeth, and a rotten smell about them, but instead of hunting animals they preyed on innocent humans. These things weren’t made by Grandfather Earth, or the sun, they were once humans. There was something wrong with their blood though and now they preyed on those who had once loved them and anything else that was innocent; in other words, they committed heinous crimes against the earth. That meant, they were fair game to them; in fact, this is what they had been created for eons ago.   
He lifted his chin and called to the others, asking who had sight on it, however what came from his mouth was an eerie wavering howl that sounded almost like a coyote; if one listened closely though, you could tell it was a little different. He waited for a return call and got one. It was the high pitched cry of a hawk, the thing was running exactly where they wanted it to, straight down the center. He growled deep in his throat and ran silently across the ground under the cover of the ferns toward that call. They were closing on it. In the distance from another direction was the faint barking roar of a lioness calling to the pride. The dark haired man smiled, his sister was in motion as well.   
She huffed into the air a few more times, calling for everyone to close, before dropping to the ground on all fours and running toward the middle. This thing would not kill anyone innocent ever again, she would wipe out its whole din to make sure of it. Her ears pricked, as the sound of trampling feet and crushed underbrush reached her. She smiled a toothy grin; their wild card was closing from the front. A deep primordial bellow echoed through the whole woods, giving the feeling that a dinosaur was on the hunt. Together the four of them were more than a match for any vile thing thrown their way.   
The vampire they were hunting didn’t know what the fuck was after it. For the first time in almost 400 years, it was afraid. It ran faster than any human could, yet whatever was hunting him, stayed right on his tail. It sounded like a herd of wild animal predators, but he knew better; eagles, jackals, lions, and whatever that other thing was didn’t hunt together. It was impossible. He came to an abrupt stop, realising he was now trapped in about a twenty foot circle with them circling him.  
He opened his mouth and extended his teeth hissing at them. What the fuck were these things?! They looked like people, in the shadows, but their eyes fluoresced when light hit them. One of the males stepped into the clearing zipping past him and swiping at his left leg before darting back into the shadows of the circle.  
“Aagh,” he yelled and grabbed at his leg. When he pulled his hand back it was covered with blood. Now he was injured, and what was that? A man, but too tall for a human. It looked like it had feathered wings, but its eyes were too large to be an angel and it had clawed hands. He laughed coyly at them, “You think you freaks can take me and my nest? I’m a mother fucking vampire, you misshapen, malformed angel! What happened? God get distracted when he made you?” he gave them a fangy smile.  
The thing that had attacked him let out a deafening screech and twisted its head to the side as if issuing a challenge. The vampire took the opening he saw and darted at high speed through the gap, too stupid to realize he was doing exactly what they wanted him to do.   
The winged creature lept into the air and flew after him. The other three gave chase from the ground harrying their prey once more. They could do this all night and sometimes they did, till whatever they were running became tired out or too weak from blood loss. Then, they would move in to kill it. They could have killed it at any time, but to them, it was simply more fun to play with it first.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Back in the bunker, there were also four. They sat in the common room where Dean had been fanning Mary since she’d woken back up, “Mom! It’s not a joke, Chuck really is God,”. He couldn’t believe his mother didn’t believe them at first.  
“He just doesn’t look... I don’t know... Godly?” she said still looking Chuck over. “Isn’t God supposed to have a beard, wear long white robes, and be really old?”  
Dean gaped at her. Castiel, had a smirk on his face, but would never laugh openly. Chuck, however, did laugh. He actually laughed a lot, “I still have the beard, but I prefer modern clothing choices and ehh, age is all relevant anyway,”. He patted her hand softly.  
Dean blinked, was he actually putting the moves on their mom?! He sneered thinking, ‘oh hell no! No way this is happening’. He started to interrupt them but Castiel intervened before he could, “Perhaps we could watch films in our bedroom and leave your mother and my father to their conversation?” he smiled so sweetly Dean forgot all about his mom and Chuck. Cas took Dean’s hand and gently pulled him to his feet with that just barely smile on his lips. “What would you like to look at first?” He asked as they walked off very closely arm in arm, “Perhaps, we could look at the Star Trek film series?” he asked in a hopeful tone.  
“Nah, I got a better idea,” Dean answered, “How about we watch the whole first season of the original series?”.  
“That sounds wonderful to me, Hot Stuff,” Cas said wrapping one of his wings around his human.  
Dean muttered under his breath, “Don’t call me that around my mom, man. It feels weird,”  
Cas smiled openly and spoke a little louder, “I only call you Hot Stuff, because you’re a little devil, Dean,”  
A light shade of red graced Dean’s cheeks as his mother giggled at the two of them. Was his mom actually flirting back at Chuck? He was mortified as he and his angel walked up the stairs and down the hall away from all the embarrassment going on in the living room.   
As soon as their bedroom door was closed Dean spun and crushed his lips against his Angel’s, “Hot Stuff, huh?” he asked between their passionate kiss, “Hmm… I’ll show you a little devil,” he mumbled throwing Castiel’s trench coat off.   
“But Dean, I thought you wanted to watch Star Trek,” Cas replied dragging that old faded flannel shirt off his own personal, devil.  
Dean hummed not willing to pull his lips completely apart from Cas’s, “Yeah, but first we can have our own action scene”. He already had Castiel’s shirt unbuttoned.  
Cas blinked. It never ceased to amaze him just how quickly his Dean could both dress and undress, “In a hurry are we, Captain?” he grinned slightly at his man and pulled his black t-shirt up over his head.   
Dean shivered, “Ooo, talk dirty to me some more, my handsome, stony, winged Vulcan,” He practically tore the angel’s shirt off his chest.  
“Oh, Captain my Captain,” Cas muttered inhaling, “You’re driving me into Pon Farr” He held Dean’s face firmly in his hands and stared at him with cool yet smoldering blue eyes.  
Dean swallowed, the pupils of his eyes instantly dilating and glazing over, “Hell yeah, Baby,” He leaned forward nuzzling Cas’s neck and then bit down hard enough to leave teeth marks, then sucked the skin between his teeth into his mouth deeper.   
He ran his wet tongue back and forth across that small bit of skin till he was positive there was a bruise of deep purple left behind. Cas began to lightly shake and moan under his human’s touches. His hands unconsciously found their way to Dean’s crotch where he rubbed Dean’s hardened cock under his jeans.   
Dean had a hard time keeping his hands from fumbling as he unbuttoned Cas’s slacks and pulled the fly down. They fell around Castiel’s ankles in a rumpled heap. Cas stepped out of them kicking them across the room.   
He looked at his human, now that he’d stopped marking his territory, with white blue eyes and nearly snarled at him, “Are you going to make me fight for what is mine, like a Vulcan would?” He slammed Dean against the wall.   
Dean’s eyes were completely glossed over, it drove him mad when his angel got into the role and played the rough dominant. Most of the time, Cas was the bottom. But sometimes, he just wanted to let everything go and let Cas take over. Besides, it was damn fuckin’ hot! He pushed Cas back off of him, “You wanna fight, my winged Spock, you come and get it,” he said in a low dangerous tone. He stood his ground and took a fighting stance as if he were about to fight for his life with a demon. If he didn’t put everything into it as if it were genuine, his angel wouldn’t get the release of pent up tension he needed from their game, and Dean knew it.   
The angel bared his teeth and growled. He treated this game very seriously; Dean was the best hunter in existence, he knew how to fight. If he wanted to dominate the human, he had his work cut out for him.   
Though Dean didn’t have a demon or an angel blade in his hand he behaved as if he did. He waved at Cas, to just try to come and get him. Cas’s eyes were full of lust as he lunged toward his human mate. Dean used the opportunity while Cas was in motion to dodge and side step in a circular motion around him saying, “Come on, Angel. Take me… if you can,”.  
Cas stuck one foot out and spun around at the same time knocking Dean off his feet, “What was that, Captain? I didn’t hear what you said, could you repeat that?” He nearly hissed.  
Dean rolled to one side but not before Cas grabbed the cuff of his jeans completely pulling them him his human as he jumped up. Dean didn’t bat an eye but stalked back and forth in a semi-circle around the lust filled angel. “I said take me… if you can,” he stressed issuing a challenge, just like Kirk would have.  
Castiel stopped holding back; he was going to take that challenge as he began angeling up, “Careful what you say, Captain,”.  
‘Damn, I hope I survive this little play’ Dean thought barely dodging Cas’s lunge. He stepped on his own shirt on the floor and slid off balance. ‘Fuck’ was all he had time to think before Cas had him tight in his grasp. Dean struggled for a moment but in seconds went still. There was no way for him to shake a riled up angel.   
His back was against Castiel’s chest and he felt the angel’s hot breath on his neck as he spoke, “Ol sonf vorsg. Adrpan zomdv ga,” Enochian spilled from his lips making the hair on the back of Dean’s neck stand on end.   
Dean inhaled deeply his eyes rolling back as a deep moan escaped his mouth before he replied, “Ol adrpan ol ga adagit elasa,”. He didn’t even have time to think as Cas ripped his black silk boxers off.  
Somehow he found himself face down on their bed with his ass in the air, his mouth had gone dry and he was seeping precum like a faucet. Cas’s wings beat heavy waves several times as he almost forcefully violated Dean’s already relaxed hole. He poked and prodded at his mate’s prostrate making him buck back against him moaning and gasping. Castiel reveled in watching Dean squirm under him. He kept his hand firm at the base of his neck between his shoulders, “Oh yes, Dean. You shall most definitely submit to my will, won’t you,”. It was more of a command than a question.  
“Uhhhgahh,” he groaned unable to say anything intelligible at the moment. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but didn’t dare with Cas so worked up. This was the angel side. He and his brother learned it was best to just do what they wanted when they got like this. This was also a part of them, it just wasn’t often witnessed.  
“I don’t hear a real answer,” Castiel said coolly. He sent a tiny little shock down the grace he had stuffed into Dean’s ass.  
Dean gasped loudly eyes wide open, he nearly came that second, “Ol conisa,”.   
“Yes, my little human pet,” He muttered slipping his own orange boxers off. “So brave, so damn strong, best human hunter on this planet,” He leaned over him pressing his body close and sending lube down his grace. “And you belong to me, you’re all mine,” he hissed in his deep gravelly voice. “Do you even know how many jealous angels there are in heaven?” He asked biting the nape of Dean’s neck.   
And the big strong hunter whimpered trying to hold back the explosion waiting to happen in his groin, “No, Baby, how many?”.  
“Thousands,” He whispered into his ear pulling back his grace and penetrating his Dean; because he was his Dean. His mark had been left long ago on this hunter. His grace and Dean’s soul had mixed. They belonged to one another.  
He gently pushed all the way into him causing the most delicious, long, drawn out, moan to escape Dean’s throat. He pulled nearly all the way out then rutted into him again. He got a deep ragged moan from the man beneath him. He rolled his eyes back at how tight it was; his wings involuntarily gave a wide deep beat in time with his actions. Dean arched his back rutting back against his angel, letting him know he needed it hard and fast, his cock throbbed as the tip just barely rubbed against the bed under his knees.   
Castiel understood what Dean was silently begging for; though with what he wanted neither one would last very long. He dipped his head down resting it between Dean’s shoulder blades and kissed his skin, “Alright, love. I’ll take care of you,” he wrapped his arm around his waist and grabbed his swollen cock and began stroking it the same instant he slammed into him.   
Dean groaned loudly not caring how loud he was, not caring if his mother and god were down stairs or not. The only part of the world that existed was their bedroom, and the angel who had him bent over with his dick in his ass truing the entire universe to bliss. The slap of skin on skin reverberated through their room. Even Castiel was groaning now as sweat began beading on his brow and down his human’s back and between their thighs as heat and friction built up between them.  
Dean moaned the only word his brain could form as he let the burn in his groin grow into a fire that was threatening to consume his very soul, “Cas… uUhn … Cas… Huuh… cas…”.  
Castiel felt him tensing as his cock swelled, “Go ahead love, give it to your guardian angel,” He whispered in his ear keeping his hand moving and his own cock thrusting into Dean’s sweet spot.  
Dean shouted “Oh god … Cas,” his body convulsed as the orgasm wracked him. He shot the burning fire in his belly over Castiel’s hand stringing it across the sheets below them at the same time his body gripped Castiel tight.   
Cas gasped, yelling, “Dean,” as he gave in to his human and let himself orgasm with him. He released his seed deep inside his mate, marking what was his yet again. Any angel that came close enough to the hunter would sense traces of his grace inside of Dean’s body and they would know immediately who the man belonged to. He opened his eyes as he shot. They glowed with white hot grace. His wings beat hard, and energy around them blasted outward. It busted every glass, every picture frame, and door window within a 50 meter radius.   
Cas let out a deep breath, supporting his weight so he didn’t crush his beloved human and mumbled “No angel, no god, no demon, or creature, will touch you for fear of incurring my never ending wrath,” He kissed his back gently and rolled off him pulling him down onto his side with him, spooning him. He ran his fingers through his sweat dampened hair, “was that good for you?”, he asked.  
When Dean caught his breath, he answered, “Baby, that was more than good, that was everything I could ever want,” He smiled, then whispered “I love you,” to his angel, only because they were in the quiet isolated confines of there room. It was a space meant only for them and no one else and it was safe for Dean to utter those words here.   
Castiel smiled his almost smile, which spoke volumes, and whispered back, “I love you too, Dean,” before reaching down and grabbing the blankets to pull up over them.  
They had just barely closed their eyes when there was a loud knock on their door. Dean’s eyes shot wide, “Yes?” he asked a little hoarsely.   
A squeaky man’s voice called back, “Castiel, son, could you come down here and fix all of the glass, please?”  
Cas’s expression froze. A deep red spread across his cheeks, “Yes, father. I’ll be right there in a moment.  
They listened as footsteps faded away down the hall. Dean turned his head to look at his angel, then burst with laughter, “Yeah, guess we need to remember it ain’t just us any more,”. He started getting up out of bed.  
“Dean, you don’t have to get out of bed,” Cas said quietly as he rose from the bed.  
“I ain’t letting you go down there and face this shit alone,” he replied. He stopped dressing himself for a moment, “You think you could,” he gestured down toward his nether regions, “You know… clean us up?”.  
“Oh, yes. Sorry,” he flicked his index finger, though he really didn’t need to because he could do all of it with a simple thought. It was just a habit so it was less surprising to his human companions. All of their mess disappeared and they were pristine once again. Dean finished dressing and waited for Castiel to do so as well before they headed out their bedroom door. Cas was still blushing when they entered the hall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Back at the cabin, in the middle of the Smoky Mountains, Sam woke with a gasping start. He was drenched with sweat. He blinked wondering ‘was all of it a dream?’. He was breathing heavily, trying to place where he was.   
“Nope,” a voice next to him mumbled, “ ‘fraid it’s not a dream, Sambo,” Gabriel slid an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.  
“Gabe,” Sam whispered, finally realising where he was. He smiled and settled back down taking Gabriel’s hand in his own. “It might take me a while to stop,” he said.  
“To stop what?” Gabriel asked yawning.  
“To stop doing this… thing. This, waking up at night. Wondering if you’re really here. Wondering if I finally lost it and this is some kind of delusion again,” Sam said quietly, not moving a muscle.  
Gabriel leaned himself onto his elbow, “Sam, give yourself some credit, will ya?” He kissed his back letting his lips linger against his skin. “You’ve been through a lot of shit. A lot of it was caused by my brother apparently. Give yourself time to heal, Baby,”.   
“I just have a hard time believing you’re really…” Sam whispered.  
Gabriel felt through their bond what was happening, “Shhh, I’m here with you now. You don’t have to be afraid any more. I’m back and you’re not alone,”. He pushed an overwhelming amount of emotion through their bond; love, safety, calm, peace, anything that would help him realise it wasn’t a dream.  
Sam gasped quietly as all of that emotion hit his mind. It was real. Gabe was right here in his bed and he could feel him again. It was familiar, yet he’d just about given up hope he’d ever feel it again. He craved that familiar feeling; of Gabe being right there in the back of his mind. He touched that chain of grace that connected them with his own soul and began to calm down.  
Gabriel started singing to him quietly, and as it turned out he had a beautiful voice,  
“Think about,  
Think about how many times I have fallen,  
Spirits are usin’ me larger voices callin’,  
What heaven brought you and me cannot be forgotten.  
I have been around the world,  
Lookin’ for that golden boy,  
Who knows love can endure,  
And you know it will.  
When you see the Southern Cross for the first time,  
You understand now why you came this way,  
Cause the truth you might be runnin’ from is so small,  
But it’s as big as the promise, the promise of a comin’ day.  
So, I’m sailing for tomorrow my dreams are a sighin’,  
And my love is an anchor tied to you tied with a silver chain,  
I have my ship and all the flags are a flyin’,  
He is all that I have left and Sammy is his name.”  
Sam snickered, “Uh, I think you changed some of the lyrics, Lollipop,”. He smiled at how cheesy that was and also how utterly beautiful at the same time. “I love you so much,”.  
Gabriel raked his fingers through all of that soft hair on Sam’s head, “Yeah, but they fit the mood better. And I love you too, Baby” He kissed his shoulder, “Now go back to sleep,”.   
Sam closed his eyes, and let himself drift. Gabe was really back. He couldn’t stop touching their bond as Gabriel’s song lyrics echoed through his mind. His angel. Forever


	5. We

Note:   
Last chapter was scattered a bit but as I said there is a reason for it. I want to tie many different other side stories to what is happening and what will be happening with the central main story; which is actually the Sabriel story line. The song Gabriel sung to Sam is full of hints to the main theme (wink, wink).   
Let me know how you feel about this story. It’s going to get complex but I hope in the end it pulls together the way I want it to (meaning I hope I am able to pull it off?). I want to give you all a fantastically good read. 

My personal message to everyone: I hope everyone can go out today / tonight and give a smile and a compliment to someone who looks as if they need it and another one to someone who looks grumpy. Look past differences and extend your hand in friendship and brotherhood.  
Peace, Love, and Free Will,  
Me

WARNING: There are some gory parts in this chapter (not that supernatural isn’t sometimes gory) and reading those parts could trigger issues for some people. However, omitting those parts would diminish the story line so they need to be there. I did tone them down a bit.

 

We

 

Dean followed Castiel out of their bedroom door and closed it quietly. All he really wished he could do is slink right back in there and not have to face his mom, and worse God, after they broke a lot of stuff just having sex. He was embarrassed to the bone, but it was a situation they had created for themselves; they were not the only one’s in the bunker anymore. Dean berated himself for not remembering that fact. He looked at his angel walking ahead, he smiled, knowing he was probably situating himself for the brunt of whatever was said, trying to shield his mate.  
Castiel’s wings were still exposed. There was no use in trying to hide them from his father, but they drooped slightly. He was a tad embarrassed as well, probably not on the same level as his Dean, but it was still not pleasant to have to use his grace, in front of his parent no less, to repair the damage. He knew his father was trying to make some kind of point here, because he could have repaired everything himself with a simple wave of his hand. He just didn’t know what the point was… yet.  
They Came down the stairs quietly but when they got to the bottom Dean made a point of walking beside Cas, not letting the angel shield him. They were equal partners in this crime so own up to it together they would. They hesitated in the doorway of the common room.   
Chuck looked up and smiled, and it was a genuine smile that was warm and loving to them. Cas spoke first, “Father,” that one word so full of uncertainty.  
“Uh… boys, fun is fun and all but, do you think you may tone it down a bit?” he said not raising his voice, as if he’d just asked them if they’d like ice cream. He made a mental note that Dean stood beside Castiel and wasn’t trying to hide; despite the deep blush on his face.  
Castiel picked his wings up a bit in response, “We aren’t used to others being here, except for Sam,” He dipped his head slightly.  
“I understand, son,” Chuck said. “But it’s a bit disconcerting for Mary if she’s drinking from a glass and suddenly it explodes in her hand, you know?”.  
Mary spoke up, “Dean,” she smiled at him not wanting him to feel he had to hide anything, “Hun, I want you to know it’s okay,” she got up from the sofa and walked over to them, taking her oldest boy’s hand in hers. “I know your dad would have said things to you. He would never have approved of what you have with Castiel here,”. She glanced at the angel and back to him, looking into his intense green eyes. “Baby, everything I could have wanted for you and for Sam is to be happy and find someone to be in love with. I don’t care if it’s some young girl,” she looked at Castiel again, “or a strong handsome, angel,” she smiled at both of them, “as long as he makes you happy and you make him happy, that is all that matters,”.  
Dean gaped not knowing what to say, it was Cas who spoke, “Mary, I promise I will always look after and love your eldest son,” he looked a little sheepish, “And I apologise if I startle you all the time. I hope your hand was not injured at all, it will not happen again,” he looked up at Chuck, “I will ward the room father,”.  
Chuck nodded then added, “It doesn’t matter to me who loves who either and it never has,” He gave the boys a fatherly pat on their backs, happy how they handled it and immensely pleased with what Mary said, then added, “Together we can soar, right?”.  
Dean just blinked not knowing what to say. Cas smiled his almost smile and said questioningly, “Because it’s a beautiful, super, and natural, thing?”  
Dean grinned goofily, “Hey, pie, cake, and cookies all come from the same bakery right?”  
Mary couldn’t help but laugh at how goofy her son was, “Yes, they do,” she said as she went back to the sofa.  
Chuck took a seat next to her, somehow having a new glass of brandy, this time, in his hand. “Please just clean up the mess, before you go, boys?”. He leaned back into the sofa cushions.  
“Yes, father,” Cas answered flicking his fingers. Everything was gracefully fixed as they turned to head back to their room.  
Chuck looked at Mary happily, “I really like what you said to them. You seem to treat Castiel the same as Dean. Thanks for being so good to my kid,”.  
“He’s grown to be as much one of my own as Dean and Sammy,” She replied. He waved a beautiful snifter of brandy into her hand as well.  
“Yeah, Cassie is quiet and calm for the most part,” he swished his glass around a little, “Gabriel… is an entirely different matter,”. He looked at her apologetically, “I’m just gonna say I’m sorry right now,”.  
She laughed and leaned her shoulder against his, “Oh come on! He couldn’t be all that bad, look who his father is,” she said patting his arm.  
He rolled his eyes, “You have no idea what your letting yourself into,” he said not helping the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

It was the early hours of the morning, probably around 3 am if one had to guess by the position of the stars as they slowly slid across the night sky. Not that you could see very many of them with the very bright guest star. In the old days, 3 am would have been considered the witching hour; the hour when all manner of ghosts and creatures crawled out from shadows spreading their chaos till dawns light vanquished them once again. Everything always seemed to happen at 3 am no matter where you were in the world, but then time was relevant. Besides, to four creatures on the precipice of the destruction they’d been created for, time didn’t matter; tonight, a hundred years from now, 5,000 years ago, it was all the same to them.   
At the moment they were more creature than human; that was not always so, but just now they had to be what they were deep inside to do the job Geb had given them so long ago. They were created this way to safe guard humanity from itself. So their three inch claws were extended to better tear apart the bodies of anything that would knowingly do evil things deliberately. Their mouths full of jagged teeth were exposed to the night air, their breath heaving, in anticipation of the kill. The discs that hovered slightly above their heads were bright orbs that marked them as descendants of the sun; and it was from the sun they got their energy. The light they’d been granted at creation was meant to shine brightly into any dark space and vanquish the evil within it. That was their job, the sun had given them life and Geb had given them their spark and purpose; their path for all existence.   
The undead unclean evil they had tracked all night led them right to the door of its nest. Exactly as they’d wanted him to do. He was covered with bite marks from the countless times they would rush from the darkness and nip nudging him to run the direction they wanted him to move. The gashes all over his body were simply the product of their play, like a cat with a mouse, and he’d lost so much blood he’d probably have to drain one of their blood pets to heal himself quickly. These things chasing him would pay for the insult when the rest of his nest returned from their own nightly hunt. He looked around the clearing, surrounded by dense growth once again after being abandoned long ago, and disappeared inside the large structure that looked as if it may have been a timber mill a hundred years ago.   
The winged one landed silently, his disc glowing brightly lighting up the entire area in front of the dilapidated building. He twisted his head to the side, ruffling the small smooth feathers at the base of his neck, and blinked. He stood stone still waiting on his brothers and sister. A night bird called a warning in the distance as a tall, dark, slender figure, came forward from the tree line on the left, as if a vail had been lifted from around him. The disc above his head added to the light already present as he strode to his brother. In the sharp light you could now see they were covered with blood. Their oddly human like mouths were stained a strange dark wine red, so out of place and belied what lay beneath them.  
The darker man leaned over and nudged his feathery brother with his forehead and smiled but made no sound. It was their way of greeting one another and expressing their love. The feathered one reciprocated the affection just as their sister came from behind and nudged both, causing them to take a step forward. She stuck her nose among the feathers on the lighter one’s neck and very quietly huffed causing him to ruffle them in annoyance. Their ears pricked at the sound of heavy feet trotting through underbrush and all three looked up at the same instant as their stocky brother lumbered toward them. He opened his maw and uttered a soft hiss greeting them. Maybe this scene would have been strange and out of place to anyone witnessing it, but they were forced into being out of place. They were the only four left from a line of beings that no longer existed; except for Geb maybe, but they hadn’t seen him for nearly 3,000 years. Since the day humanity had turned their backs on them and they’d been exiled from the only home they’d known for 2 million years. They had to watch from afar as their once beautiful cities and temples slowly fell apart and crumbled to dust. Temples they had once roamed the halls of and if they thought about hard enough, could still feel the cool stone floors beneath the pads of their feet. Cities they had watched take shape as human peoples developed into what they are today; watched them rise from the fertile soils along the banks of the river. Today, they were nothing but marred chunks of rock scatted like pebbles on barren dusty plains.  
The light around them was now almost blinding and in unison, they looked up and walked toward the old building sending a ball of energy ahead of them blowing a hole in the side of it. The sound echoed through the forest bouncing off the massive trees till it faded in the distance.  
They entered the dim interior with a wave of light as bright as the midday sun in the heart of the Sahara Desert. Inside three undead, two males and a female, shrieked covering their eyes and trying to find any shadows to back into. The alpha they’d been chasing squinted covering his eyes as he dropped a small dead toddler laughing as blood dripped from his chin, “Your too late. I just fed on fresh pure blood,”. He was already beginning to heal.  
The disc above the female grew in intensity. A baby, this thing had killed a baby and she didn’t stop it soon enough. Rage filled every part of her being and she let out a deafening lion’s roar; for she was Sekhmet, and rage was her halmark. There was nothing on this planet that was able to stop her; she’d been created to destroy anything that was an affront to Geb. And this was the worst crime against the earth one could commit; killing an innocent child and it sent her into a blood rage.  
The alpha vampire barely had a chance to even move, spinning around to run but that’s as far as he got. She leapt forward onto his back, like a lioness attacking a beast on the Serengeti, her fangy mouth wrapped around his throat. At that point he knew he was dead, bewildered at what was responsible for taking his nest out. She grabbed his stomach hooking her claws and sinking them deep into flesh. She sent the light of the sun traveling down her arm in a wave and into this vile thing, burning it from the inside out.   
The tall, thin, dark man lunged at the female vampire. It was a girl, barely 19 or 20 years old, and newly turned. She’d been fighting the urge to feed on people for two days. Anpu grabbed her by the wrist, hoisting her high off her feet, with the expression of a rabid wild jackal. His disc hummed and brightened and he fell into a trance; the girl struggled to get away to no avail. He saw the truth of her heart. All of her life had been spent in righteousness, she’d chosen to do good things for herself and others. There was no justice in killing her, she was an innocent, with this affliction forced upon her. He blinked and laid his hand against her face and began to glow white hot then pushed it toward her. Her skin lit up and she gasped loudly. Light shot from her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, as the light of the sun burned away the evil that lay like a sickness inside of her. When the light faded away he let her go. She fell to the ground and he turned away no longer interested in her.   
She couldn’t believe it. That evil looking thing, the thing that looked as if it stepped out of a poster for the depths of hell, had just… healed her. All she could do was stare after him as he stalked away. “Thank you,” she muttered shakily.  
Anpu ignored her and slowly walked right up next to his stocky lumbering brother who had the older male vampire cornered. It hissed and growled in an attempt to threaten the other two creatures. Anpu widened one eye offended by the vampire believing it could threaten them. He gave three quick barks at it in reply, then snorted. To the vampire it sounded as if he was being laughed at, and he was.   
“Is it funny?” He sneered at them, “I’ve been here longer than you and I didn’t come from purgatory like you pieces of shit did,” he spit at them.  
Ammut smiled, “Neither did we,” he replied.  
The undead creature looked confused for a moment, “If you didn’t come out of purgatory, what are you?”.  
Ammut spoke again, “A 2 million year old relic, from a time when your ancestors were little more than apes running around with rock tools,” he said it flatly but his voice boomed its response.  
The slightest hint of fear flashed across his face for only an instant before it was replaced by hatred. Hatred for his situation and hatred that whatever this was had just insulted the entire human race. He growled and hissed springing forward to sink his teeth into the shorter man’s forearm and just because, maybe he would turn one of them.   
Nothing happened; the vampire looked surprised. Anpu grabbed it under its arm and jerked it high off of its feet, then went into his trance. He saw the truth of what had once been this thing’s heart. He had been a cruel man in his normal life. He’d used a terrible war fought in this land, over 150 years ago, to kill others, even his own comrades, simply for the pleasure of killing them before one night being bitten by the alpha which their sister even now was taking care of. As an undead creature, his favorite food source was very young girls, lured away from their parents while playing in parks, lured away from safety.   
Anpu’s disc dimmed slightly as he let go. A deep, gravely, inhuman voice came from his mouth, “You are guilty. You have committed heinous crimes against Geb. For this you shall cease to be. Your vileness will no longer taint the earth and corrupt its spirit. Ammut will devour you,”.  
A primitive sound echoed throughout the old rickety building, like one dinosaur bellowing before consuming another millions of years ago. Ammut, though short and stocky, was probably the most fearsome of the group, because he was the most primitive and he consumed the souls and spirits of the guilty. He opened his giant maw revealing what could only be described as a miniature black hole. The vampire screamed trying to back away from it as he was spaghettified; drawn in, ceasing to be for eternity. Ammut closed his mouth, a few seconds latter he belched quietly. Anpu chuckled, turning just in time to see his winged brother leap into the air after the last undead creature. He sniffed the air as both the vampire and Heru disappeared out of a broken set of windows in the side of the mill. There was another one not far away, the two vile things were attempting to run together most likely. Nothing Heru could not deal with on his own, after all their sister had already taken down the alpha. He shook his head, leave it to Heru to wait so he could have the last kill.  
He and Ammut looked in Sekhmet’s direction. She was sitting on the alpha’s back batting the thing’s head playfully and watching as it flopped around. They walked over to her, but it was Anpu who spoke almost laughing, “Sister, you shouldn’t play with dirty dead things,”. The disc above his head dimmed to normal but did not disappear completely. The other two dimmed as well.   
“He said he was mighty,” She huffed a liony laugh, “look how his head flops like a fish out of water now! It’s funny I tell you,”.  
The clanking of chains brought their attention around. It was the young girl whom Anpu had healed. Sekhmet stood and softy walked up to her. She backed away further into the chains with fear in her eyes. “You need have no fear of us girl,” she stuck out her hand, claws retracting to nearly normal nails with slight sharp tips.   
The girl looked at the… woman’s?... hand and then up to her face. She looked like a monster. She glanced at the dead vampire, then remembered that these things had saved her life. She looked back in to the lion woman’s face as she took her hand, “Thank you. Thank you for saving my life,”.  
Anpu spoke, “You’re soul is pure. You are an innocent and therefor you were saved. We did not save you, you saved you,”.  
The girl only looked confused. Sekhmet shook her head and pulled the girl from her hiding place, “Do you live close by or far away from this place?” She asked.   
“Close enough,” she said still a bit weary of them.  
Sekhmet said, “Show us where you live and we will take you there,”.  
“I can’t. I don’t have my phone or any pictures,” she said frowning.  
Sekhmet replied, “Think of your family’s garden, or a place within your father’s house, so we may see,”.  
The girl closed her eyes and thought about her parent’s back yard. The three who remained at the mill circled her as soon as they had a clear image of what she was thinking they each laid a hand on her shoulders. They raised their other hands above her head, forming a three sided pyramid over her, then sent light up the length of their arms. A ball of light flared up briefly then went out taking them with it. When they popped back into reality, they were exactly where she’d been thinking about.   
The human girl stumbled a bit then steadied herself. She looked around realising where she was, “Oh my God, I’m home! I can’t believe I’m home!”. She looked at them smiling with tears in the corners of her eyes, “I owe you guys everything,”.  
Anpu spoke once more, “Live your life well and do good things with it. That is all you owe,”.  
“I will,” she whispered, smiling at them one more time before running to the door. She took the key from under the mat and unlocked the door then turned to look at them, “I will live my life well, and I will never forget,” she said and then slipped inside and closed the door behind her.  
The other three in the enclosed garden turned away, ready to return to the last place they were at to reunite with their brother before moving on. Almost as one they looked up towards the east gaping; the mental scream was undeniably Heru. They grabbed one another’s hands and blinked out. When they showed up again they were a few kilometers away from the lumber mill. They cast their eyes about frantically; never in their long existence had any of them become disconnected from the others. They all gripped their heads and howled as the mental connection to their brother was lost.   
The physical pain from that loss was unimaginable, it was akin to having an arm or leg suddenly ripped from one’s body. Eventually the pain settled to a dull throb in the back of their minds, they had no idea how much time had passed but they knew he was not dead; if he were their tie to his light would be completely broken. As it was, it was a dim throbbing point of light in their collective conscious. The problem was, for the first time since they’d been created, they couldn’t tell where his light was exactly.   
They joined hands to amplify their own light in hopes that it may also amplify his as well and they stayed like this the rest of the night, letting themselves disappear to a higher plain so no one would see them when the sun rose. They stayed linked, and unmoving from the last spot they felt him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

The morning sun crept up from below the horizon sending the first reddish rays across the eastern sides of the mountains. Light spilled in through the tiny crack between the curtains which hung over the small window just above the bed Gabriel and Sam were sprawled across. Gabriel smiled at the narrow band of light that lay across Sam’s cheek as if it were giving him a soft warm kiss. He leaned down and gently danced his fingertips over Sam’s biceps as he rested his lips against his sleeping giant’s right eye.   
Sam half mumbled in his sleep, “Leav’me lone, Dean,” he shifted a little, “wanna sleep s’mor’,”.  
Gabriel raised a brow thinking ‘Dean?’. Gabriel wiggled his brows, unable to stop the trickster side of himself. He changed his voice to imitate Dean’s and shouted, “C’mon Sammy, time ta rise and shine!” He giggled.  
Sam sat bolt upright, eyes wide open, “What the fuck?!” He looked around and for a split second expected to take in the sight of a seedy motel room but instead of seeing his brother with a gloating expression, he got an eyeful of naked Gabriel chest with his best trickster smirk on his face. “What?... Gabriel!” He pulled one of his famous bitch faces and promptly shoved the shorter man out of the bed. Gabriel hit the floor with a thud, “Not funny!” He slammed his head back down onto his pillow.   
“Well someone is a grumpy bear this morning,” Gabriel mumbled.  
Sam squinted his eyes as light from the window found one eye no matter how he positioned his head. “I hate you,”. He muttered flatly, absolutely not meaning a word of it. There was no getting back to sleep now, and for once he’d been having a good dream involving the same asshat who had woken him up. He groaned.  
Gabriel crawled back up on the bed. “S’not what you said last night,” he said wiggling his brows again. He imitated Sam, “Oh Gabriel, harder baby harder,”. He was immediately hit in the face with a pillow. Gabriel didn’t move only sat there with a goofy look on his face as the pillow fell in his lap.  
Sam grabbed him and pulled him down onto his chest, “You have no idea how much I have missed you, Lollipop,” He brushed his fingers over the stubble on Gabriel’s jaw.  
Gabe softly kissed his lips, “You’re not gonna start cryin’ again are ya?”  
Sam chuckled not taking his lips from the angel’s “I can if you need me too,” he ran his fingers through Gabe’s dusky gold hair, “Nah, yer in my head again. I can feel you,” that’s all he wanted and he was happy now. He looked deep into the angel’s bronze eyes, “Its you. You are in my head, not your brother, not Ruby, not Samadriel, just you,”.  
Gabriel frowned slightly at all of the information trickling through their bond. It made him sad to know just how much Sam had needed him, he hadn’t been there to protect him and he now he wanted to kick his brother’s ass; not only for killing him but for tormenting Sam as well. He looked down into Sam’s eyes, “Yep, ‘fraid so, Baby. You’re just stuck with one crazy assed angel now,” He joked about it, he didn’t know how else to deal with it. “If anyone else tries to schooch in, Ima turn em into a pile of cat turds in a playground sand box, let the kiddies fling ‘em around a while,” He beamed.  
Sam scrunched up his nose, “Okay, you know what? I don’t wanna know,” he laughed getting up to go through his morning routine. “You wanna go and get some breakfast down in Gatlinburg?”.  
“Do I? You’re seriously asking me if I want to go to town, walk around hanging on your arm, and to top it off, eat stacks of pancakes with fresh mountain blackberries, real maple syrup, and homemade whipped cream?” His eyes glimmered, “Sammich, I could just eat you up,”.  
“Guess that was a stupid question,” he leaned down and kissed his lips. “What else do you wanna do today?”  
“You mean besides pin you down on this bed and have my way with you?” his eyes lingered on Sam’s ass as he dug around for clothing in one of the chest of drawers. “Ooo, I could force you to fulfill all of my kinky desires!”.  
Sam laughed, “Force?!”.  
Gabriel shrugged, “Yeah, yer right, it’s not forcing if you participate willingly,”. He got off the bed and followed Sam into the bathroom, “Unless, you’re pretending of course,”.  
Sam turned the shower on then leaned down humming, “Hmm… that’s an idea,”. It was amazing how they were falling right back into their old patterns, as if 6 years had passed in just a few days. Sam glanced around the bathroom. This was their get-away cabin, Gabriel created it years ago when they needed alone time. It went wherever they wanted or felt like going to. It still had all of their things in it.   
Gabriel heard what he was thinking and spoke quietly, “It was right where we left it, hidden by the stream close to that old lumber mill in the redwoods,”.  
Sam stared, lost in memories of the last time they had a weekend alone, that was two weeks before… “We should clean it. That was a long time ago,” he said with a smile. “Get some new clothes and stuff,”.  
Gabriel liked that idea. He wanted to spoil Sam rotten again, because he could and because Sam deserved it. “I can definitely see the … and stuff… part, Baby. Anything you want, anything,”.   
Sam, now naked, stepped in to the shower and took Gabriel’s hand pulling him in, “Anything, huh,” he smiled down at his angel, “How about I start with you then, you know, since you’re the thing I want most in this world,”.  
Gabriel chuckled with a lopsided grin, “Brat. You just know how to push all the right buttons don’t you,”.   
Sam’s hair was completely soaked now as he gazed at Gabriel, “Would you want me any other way?”.   
Gabriel knew he’d lost already, God what this kid did to him, “Not on your life,” he kissed him hotly, “Ima spoil you rotten, Baby Doll,”.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Half a country away their brothers were still sound asleep. Gabriel’s younger sibling had no real need to sleep, but he stayed in a sleep like meditation so he could stay with his Dean. He was afraid to leave him after everything Sam had gone through losing Gabriel, even willing to go to the death of his existence with him.   
His thoughts drifted over everything that had transpired since yesterday, and that was a lot. Gabriel was back, his father was back, Dean’s mother was back. Everything seemed right with the world; yet he couldn’t help feeling uneasy about something, like there was something wrong and they didn’t know it yet. Maybe it was just that everything always seemed to happen to them, like they were a magnet for all the crap in the universe or something. He was tired of shit happening to his Dean though. For some reason everything happened to Dean; not that Sam didn’t have his fair share of the shit pile, but now Gabriel could take care of that. All he had to focus on was his own mate again. It felt nice for a change, he didn’t always have to be in two places at once anymore.   
Dean stirred and rolled over in his sleep which took Castiel right out of his meditation to full alertness. Dean mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. Castiel felt a bit of stress through their bond, feeling a nightmare building, and took a peek into whatever it was he was dreaming. That was a mistake, because once Dean’s mind grabbed the angel’s grace he had it in an iron grip, called fear, and he wasn’t letting go. Castiel quizzically looked the surroundings over. It looked like Bobby’s house, only burned inside and damp. It smelled like smoke and sulfer; was he dreaming of a demon?   
A little boy with a freckly nose and a flannel shirt darted past him halting in the doorway. He motioned for Castiel to follow him, waving to him, “C’mon, I need your help,”.   
Castiel followed the little boy, smiling at the child his Dean had once been, “Where are we going?”  
“I’ll show you,” he said opening the front door. Instead of stepping outside to fresh air, they stepped into a feted sewer, dripping with slimy walls, and roots hanging from the celling. Little Dean took the angel’s hand and slowly walked down the sewer tunnel.  
“Wouldn’t you rather be outside playing, instead of being here?” Castiel began coaxing.  
“Shh…or the monster will find us,” He replied laying his finger against his lips.  
Castiel crouched down in front of him, “Little man, I promise I won’t let another monster lay a finger on that beautiful little head of yours,” he said ruffling his hair.   
Little Dean smiled, “I know you won’t, Angel,”. He tugged Castiel further down the tunnel till they came to a rusty old ladder leading up to a man hole. He grabbed a rung and started to climb. He pushed open the cover and climbed out offering his hand to help Castiel out.  
When Castiel climbed out taking Dean’s hand he discovered they were in what appeared to be a school yard. The sky was gray and it was drizzling on them. Little Dean stared with a half smile as a group of boys played basketball on the pavement. Cas patted his shoulder, “Why don’t you ask if they’d let you play with them, Sweetheart?”.  
Little Dean looked up with fear in his young eyes, “They wouldn’t let me play. I’m just a white trash beggar to those boys,” he said sadly.  
“Dean, why would you say that? Your soul is bright and beautiful,” Cas asked squatting down to be on Dean’s level.  
Little Dean rolled his eyes, “I’m not like you. You’re a real angel. You’re so bright and pretty, I don’t know why you wanna be here with me. I’m not anything special,”.  
That hurt Castiel to his core. He wanted to grab this little boy up in his arms and wrap his wings around him. “Dean, you are very special. It is because you are special I wish to be here with you,”.   
The random boy from Dean’s memory shouted at him, “Hey! Get outta here, ya mongrel!” He threw the ball at him. The other boys laughed and taunted, “Orphan!”.   
Dean grabbed the sleeve of Cas’s trench coat; the fear coming through their bond spiked. “See, those boys don’t like me,”.  
The oldest boy picked up a rock and threw it at him, “Where’s your mom, beggar boy?”, the other’s laughed cruelly, “I heard yer brother set her on fire and burned her up!”. They all high fived each other.  
Dean puffed up, “You leave Sammy out of it! He’s just a baby, how can he do anything wrong?!”.  
The group of boys ran at the little boy and angel. Little Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and ran for his life. Cas ran with him letting him lead. Somehow he had to get him to come out of this bad dream. Dean ran into the school through a side door.  
The minute they stepped through the door Cas knew it was going to be bad. They were standing in some dark, rainy, narrow, alley pulled from a deep part of Dean’s psyche. Dean gave a little shriek and started frantically searching for a door. The scream of a frustrated man echoed up and down the alley. Cas looked up with a puzzled expression. Then a drunken man’s voice shouted, “Dean, don’t make me come in there and get you, boy, or it’ll be worse!”.   
Little Dean’s eyes were wide and full of fear, “I told ya, the monster would find us!”. He backed away, from the front of the alley and crouched down whispering, “Please god, send me an angel to keep me safe… please God, please, please, please…”.  
Suddenly the monster was standing behind Cas and yanked Little Dean up by his arm. Dean winced painfully as his father grabbed him, “I told you to come here boy!”   
Cas was shocked; these things were clusters of Dean’s memories. Little Dean yelled, “I’m sorry dad! I’ll shoot better the next time, I promise I will!”. John’s belt landed against the back of his legs with a loud pop. Dean was crying, tears ran down his cheeks, and he mumbled quietly, “Please, God, please,”.  
Castiel lit up brightly his eyes glowing, answering his Dean’s prayers in the way he couldn’t yet when he was a child. John stopped but still had a bruising grip on Little Dean’s arm. “Move on pal, this is my kid and I gotta take care of his attitude,”.  
The lights up and down the street blew out as he answered, “You, are wrong John. That is my Dean you are abusing and you will no longer touch him in any way, shape, or form,”.  
John looked down at Dean, who was scared to death. “Who is that boy?!” he demanded. Dean was to terrified to answer, he was still a little boy looking up at his abusive drunken father. “Answer me!” John yelled at him.  
It was Castiel who answered for him, “I am the guardian angel, this boy has been praying too all of his life,” He smiled at Dean and stretched out his hand. Dean tried to take it but his dad still had a grip on him. Cas looked back up at John, he was going to vanquish this recurring nightmare here and now so Dean would be at peace with this. His eyes were glowing, “My name is Castiel, I raised this boy from perdition, and I am an angel of the lord. Dean, belongs to me now, not to you. You are nothing more than a monster who haunts his memories,”.   
Cas reached out and took Little Dean’s hand. This time Dean let go of his fear and John faded. He crouched down and folded his wings around Little Dean protectively. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Dean’s head, “You’ve always been mine, Dean. Even before I could intervene when you were but a boy. Your guardian angel has always been with you,”.   
Their surroundings changed again, this time to the old barn where he met Castiel the first time. Cas smiled. A grown up Dean’s voice came from the safety of his wings, “I love you, Angel,”.  
Cas withdrew his iridescent black wings. Dean was sitting on the floor with his arms still wrapped around his angel’s waist. “And I love you, Dean, as I will for eternity,”. They sat just as they were for a long while, letting Dean emotionally gather himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Mary wrapped her robe tightly around her as she walked down the stairs. The world outside was just beginning to light up; it was time to put the coffee on. She yawned deeply but stopped abruptly when she noticed a light coming from the library. She smiled to herself wondering if Sam was back from wherever it was he’d disappeared to with that angel. She quietly went to have a peek at her always studying younger son; what she saw surprised her.  
Chuck sat at a desk in front of a state of the art computer. He had his glasses on and a flimsy robe over a faded t-shirt and a pair of boxers, the only thing covering his feet were navy blue socks. He had a glass of what looked like scotch in one hand, the rest of the half empty bottle sat on the desk beside him.  
She walked up behind him quietly and laid a hand on his shoulder. She took a deep breath to calm herself. John was dead; and he hadn’t exactly raised the boys the way she’d hoped they’d grow up. She felt the unspoken animosity they had in their voices when they spoke about him, and he hadn’t exactly been mister wonderful before she died either. She felt like Chuck was a good guy, though; despite his constant drinking. Besides, maybe with the right woman, he’d slow down a little before he got liver disease. The boys seemed to respond positively to him, he had to be a nice guy, right? She leaned down over his right shoulder and quietly asked, “Whatchya writing?” She smiled and glanced over at him, “Mind if I have a look?”   
Chuck gave her a side long glance and stuttered, “I… I… it’s just, you know… it’s a book that’s… I know they don’t… when I start writing… and… and… well… I’m writing,” he answered waving his hands around.   
Mary smiled at him, “Wow, you’re a writer?”  
Chuck put the glass down and smiled, “Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t know how she would take him telling her what he was writing.  
She patted his shoulder and almost whispered in his ear letting her lips just brush against it, “Would you like some coffee, Chuck?”.  
He began stuttering again, “I think… you, know… but you don’t have to… yes, please,”  
“Let me go get a fresh pot started, okay?” she patted his arm and walk away toward the bunker kitchen thinking ‘Wow, I must really make him nervous’ giggling like a school girl. She grabbed the bag of fancy coffee her boys kept, from some fancy coffee shop called star bucks, and turned to the overly complicated coffee maker, still a little nervous about using it. She could and would conquer that thing.  
Chuck turned his head after her; his hand was on the ear he wasn’t quite sure if she’d kissed or not. That was weird. Not that he hadn’t caught himself thinking about her and wondering what it would be like, but was she actually throwing him hints? He shook his head at the last woman he’d tried to have a relationship with; she’d only used him to get to Sam. Obviously that wasn’t remotely an issue with Mary though. He rubbed his neck again, his mind kicking into overdrive. Okay, how would she react to Michael when he let him out of time out? Adam had been replaced with Michael’s truest vessel so his soul could truly be at peace, the poor kid. That meant he was housed within a young version of Mary’s late husband.   
That was a weird thought in and of itself; your seeing a guy whose son is your younger husband before he died, which happened to be decades after you died. Yeah, that definitely counted as among the strange. Right up there with the guy your seeing is the father of the boys who are bonded to your own boys.   
He brought the glass of dark amber liquid to his lips and tossed his head back. Yep, he needed a drink or ten. I mean, Mary was a really great woman though. After all, she never batted an eye at Castiel, his little questioner. She seemed concerned when Sam disappeared with Gabriel too. That was a good sign. But, he wasn’t just a father to two boys like she was, he was father to thousands of angels, and responsible for the general well being of billions of people, including her. Not directly of course, because he’d given them free will, but he didn’t want to let the planet get too far out of control again either. The least he could do was improve the overall condition of it. That brought him back around to his latest book of the Winchester Gospel; Peace, Love, and Free Will.   
He’d just turned around refocusing on it when Mary walked up and laid a hand on his shoulder again. He jumped. Mary pulled her hand away, afraid she’d over stepped herself. He looked up at her apologetically, taking her hand in his, “Please, it’s alright, Mrs. Winchester,”.  
She smiled back at him, “I was a Campbell before I was a Winchester, Chuck. Just call me Mary?” she said hopefully.  
Chuck accepted the cup of coffee in her hand and said, “Okay, Mary,”.  
“Am I allowed to see what your writing?” She asked bending down closer to him.  
“I’m not really sure you would want to,” he replied.  
“What’s it about?” she asked curiously. “Is it an adventure or like a mystery?”.  
He scratched his beard even more nervous now. He decided it was just easier to tell her without saying who it was about, “Well, it’s about these four kids, you see. And, they are going to change the world by doing something really cool. The problem is they just don’t know it yet,”.  
“Really?” She thought that idea was really neat; being able to change the world. She really was interested in what it was now, “So how are they changing the world?”.  
Chuck froze, not sure what to tell her. In the end he sighed and said, “Well, they are going to have to go through some more bad stuff. But… but… they have to you see, in order for things to change. They are probably going to have to go to the ends of the earth for each other, and to put a stop to something else,”.  
Mary widened her eyes a little, “Wow, that sounds like a lot,”.   
Chuck sighed deeper and rubbed his temples, “ I know it’s asking a lot of them. I’ve already asked more of them than anything should, but they are strong, and… they’re the only ones who can do it I think,” He lost himself in thought for a moment before continuing, “One is always full of doubt,” He looked up at her, “I love him to death, but he makes me crazy sometimes because he doesn’t believe in himself enough,” he shook his head. Mary rubbed his back as he continued, “One of them is eaten up inside with self loathing because he always thinks he’s not good enough for anyone and thinks he’s broken beyond repair, and really he is the most righteous of all of them. One is constantly bouncing off walls and tormenting everyone and everything. He means well, but people get irritated with him. The other one deals with every kind of emotional issue you can think off, abandonment, neglect, and bullying. He thinks he’s a monster, his dad once told his brother he may have to kill him someday, and he’s really just this big gentle giant,”.  
He looked at her, more like a father talking to a mother, she could see it in his eyes and you could easily read between the lines here. “Hey, I think maybe… maybe they’re big boys now, and they can handle what life throws at them,”. She smiled, “So, maybe mom and dad weren’t always there, but they’re good kids I think. I don’t really know very much about one of them, but if he’s anything like his father, he’s a good man,”.  
Chuck rubbed his brow and looked down into his lap realizing for the first time how he was dressed. He quickly wrapped the robe around him, “Um… let me just… go change. Yeah, I need to… this is no way to… I’m really sorry, I should have… but I’ll be right back,”. He disappeared leaving Mary standing next to his desk alone. Yeah, maybe she needed to just go get dressed as well. She disappeared back up the stairs


	6. Taken

Taken

Heru leapt out of the broken window without thought. It was the chase, and he was caught up in it, he didn’t really need the other three for this piece of crap undead. It was vile and it was going to die; he wouldn’t let this thing hurt or kill any more people. He promised Geb eons ago he would always be an example of righteousness; always do the right thing and always safe guard humanity. Even when knowing what to do was difficult to figure out; he was glad Anpu had been gifted with the ability to see into the hearts of men to witness the truth.   
He flew over the, now two vampires, about three meters above them, red-ish gold tinted wings outstretched and wide. He was gifted with the spirit of a hawk because in ancient times the hawk carried the weight of the sun on its wings. He was to carry the burden of the light of knowledge, truth, justice, and the wisdom to lead.  
He decided to just end this pointless running here and now. They could run all they liked but it would just end the same. He landed with the quiet ruffle of feathers, somewhat ahead of the two creatures he was running. They came to an abrupt halt in front of him. Vampire #1, hissed a useless warning at him. He fluffed the small smooth feathers around his neck and cocked his head to the side taking a step forward. The disc above his head grew brighter as he began charging up.   
The vampires both took a step backward. “You’re no conventional angel,” the older of the two barked at him.  
Heru didn’t stop his advance, “Angel, I am not,”. His knowledge of the world, didn’t include angels, “I am the strength of the light,” he stated as if it were obvious.   
Vampire #2 laughed at him as if he were stupid, “Then what you call that ball of grace floating above your deformed head?”.  
Heru did stop at that comment, “It is the light of the sun, from which I was created,”. He blinked at the two, could they not see that his light looked just like it?  
“Sure your not an angel, with your bloody wings, and your bloody grace for all the world to see. I didn’t think angels were capable of telling lies,” the younger vampire snorted.  
“You naïve dumbass,” The older vampire said smacking the other’s head, “Everyone knows that angels are lying dickheads who will say whatever they want to get what they want. They don’t care, they aren’t the pretty blond woman on top of mommy’s Christmas tree you idiot!”.  
Heru grew tired of this discussion, “Enough!” he shouted. He lunged forward grabbing both of them by the hair and slammed their heads together, sending bright waves of light traveling down his arms. The two undead in his grasp screamed in pain and horror as their bodies lit up from the inside out. ‘Let them know the light of the sun before their foul life ends’ he thought.  
He let their burned out husks drop to the ground, allowing his disc to dim somewhat. He raised his head, blinking at the bright new star in the sky. It was as bright as a full moon. He pondered it’s meaning staring at it, and again wished he could have seen Geb one last time. He was the closest thing to a father any of them had.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was surrounded by three… things? With solid black eyes. Then he realised there was another with them also; It was obviously a male, rather tall and very slender, his clothing was a mess, and he had short dirty blond hair, and most importantly to Heru, he had a set of sandy coloured wings and his light was inside his body. Heru could see it and his wings, but he was bound by a dull black chain around his right wrist threaded through a ring on a collar of the same black metal. One of the black eyed beings held it tightly in her hand. In Heru’s mind it was another bird spirit, for sure different than he but close enough to the same.   
The other bird stared back at him, as if he were trying to figure out what he was seeing. Then the black eyed female barked hatred at him, “Is that him?” she asked in a demanding tone. The other bird said nothing, stunned by what he saw.  
“Answer her!” The biggest black eye, the one on Heru’s right, shouted sending a jolting shock along the chain, “Tell us now, is that the archangel Gabriel!”. The other bird dropped to his knees still not answering.  
The smaller black eye spoke irritatedly, “That has to be him,” he gestured toward Heru. “We know the archangel was in this spot a few minutes ago. He has golden wings, Gabriel is supposed to have golden wings,”.  
The bigger black eye sneered, “Look at him though. Why would God remake an archangel to be retarded looking?” He pointed at Heru as a man whose senses had been offended. “His arms and legs are too long, and his eyes are too big,”.  
Heru twisted his head to the side in true bird fashion and blinked at them, if anyone was offensive it was them; and why didn’t the other bird just fly away from them? He had light, Heru could see it, even if it was buried inside his body.  
“Look, all I know is,” the younger one gestured to the clearing, “this is where we was told to go pick up a gold winged angel. That thing,” he said pointing at Heru again, “has gold wings and grace. Who cares if he looks retarded or somethin’. Maybe God was drunk when he brought him back? I don’t know and I don’t care! Boss says there’s an angel here fittin’ his description and to bring him back with us.,” He looked Heru up and down, “So lets just do the job, I got other things I could be doin’ tonight,”.  
Heru spread his wings to their full width in warning. He wasn’t sure what these people were exactly but they smelled odd; like a mix of human and stagnant lake water. He called to the other bird in that high pitched eagle/hawk like sound, asking what was happening here.  
The short haired angel knew that thing wasn’t his brother Gabriel. He just didn’t know exactly what it was. It wasn’t a cupid, that was obvious, anyone could see that. He had wings and grace though, and he couldn’t tell if it was some kind of new angel God had created, now that he was back, or something else entirely.   
At any rate, he envied it. His own wings were clipped, so he couldn’t fly, but that thing could. Maybe it could still get away before he ended up trapped a slave, like himself. His head jerked up, deep furrows ran across his brow in sadness. He heard what that thing was saying, almost, at least he felt the general emotion in his voice ‘confusion’. He was asking him what it was about most likely. The angel opened his mouth and a loud wave like ring erupted from him, ‘run… fly… get away now’.  
Heru jumped into the air, he understood to an extent, like talking to a foreigner with the same root language. He flew high, but stopped to gaze back to see if the other bird was following, the others would get a kick out of how odd it was. His disc brightened by several degrees. Those things had the other bird pinned to the ground beating him. They would probably try to kill it.   
He screeched loudly, calling to his brothers and sister, and dove like a bird of prey after a small furry animal. He grabbed the younger black eye, rolling it as he impacted. His talons were extended again and he grabbed it by the side of the head and sent light into it; it screamed and dropped as a dead husk. He flung the female away with one wing tearing a chunk out of one of the great trees when she hit.   
The angel sobbed, “You stupid creature, why didn’t you fly when you had the chance?” he said with a soft British accent, “I tried to spare you, you should have just left me, I’m already trapped and now both of us are,” He truly was saddened and he couldn’t believe whatever this was had come back for him. Heru screeched louder than he’d ever done in his existence, calling to his two brothers and his sister, he needed them and he needed them now. Something wasn’t right here.   
He was distracted and he couldn’t fight this alone; worse, he knew he couldn’t one at a time yes, but not this many at once, not without the other three. He was only ¼ of the collective conscious whole that all four of them together were. They each had a specific part to play and the other three parts were missing right now. He wasn’t sure how to watch every direction at once. Which is why the bigger black eye was able grab part of his wing and wheel him around, throwing him against one of the giant trees. A bone in one of his massive wings snapped. He screeched in pain, as the female slapped a black metal cuff around his wrist. The second she did his light nearly went out, and he was separated from the other three.  
Realisation hit as hard as if every block in Nekhen had been dropped on his body; this is what the other bird was trying to convey. Deep primal instincts took over as the animal spirit, which was also a part of him, clawed its way out. He thrashed his giant wings trying to get lift, never ceasing his screeching trill, warning any other animal that could hear to stay away from this danger.  
It took both demon’s inhuman strength to pin the larger angel to the ground long enough to attach the black chain from the smaller angel to this one, somehow. They disappeared as soon as they got this one bound. When they reappeared, in the cinder block lined basement of some building, they both sprang away. Let the two angels beat each other to death now, served the one they’d taken with them right for trying to alert the deformed one.  
Heru sprang to his feet, taking a defensive stance, spreading his wings in an attempt to shield the gentle bird. He hissed like an eagle at them, ignoring the pain shooting down his broken wing. He turned his head gazing to the dirty blond headed bird, chattering in feather to him.   
The British angel stared at him astonished and said, “I’m sorry, I don’t understand anything your saying,”. He slowly reached a hand out to touch his arm.   
An older female black eye stepped out from another room. She stopped abruptly as open fury spread like a wild fire across her features, “What in the fuck is that thing?!” She looked at the two demons who were responsible, “What did you bring into my church?!” she bellowed at them.  
The male spoke after clearing his throat, “This is the Archangel Gabriel,”.  
“WHAT?!” she could not believe the audacity of these two fuck ups. “Do I look like a moron to you?” She squeezed her face forcing her to look at the abomination now trapped in her collection rooms, “Does that hideous thing look anything like the one standing next to it,”.  
“No, sir, but none of us have ever seen an archangel, we don’t know what they look like,” The female demon said defensively.   
The older demon slung her away, “They look beautiful and pretty,” she said looking the British angel over. “They only have feathers on their wings and nowhere else,”. She bellowed out her irritation, “Is that thing beautiful or pretty?!”.  
The male demon spoke, “No it isn’t,” he gave a frustrated glance sideways to his partner, he should never have listened to the new kid. “It’s ugly, and can’t even talk. We are sorry for causing you an inconvenience. If you like, I will kill it for you, I doubt anyone would be willing to pay very much for it,”.  
“Thank you, Mephistopheles, at least I can count on you to grasp things,”. Naamah said sarcastically.  
Mephistopheles grit his teeth, he couldn’t stand Naamah, he only tolerated her because he had too for now. He relished the day when he could finally get rid of her.   
She then looked at the British angel, “If you cannot track, then you are useless to me angel,” she shook her head in disgust. He said nothing to her in return. She waved them all off, “Leave them chained together as punishment until I find someone who may have a bit of pity for ugly things. Maybe I might get something for it,”. She disappeared back into her study without another thought about it.  
Mephistopheles grabbed the chain strung between them. Heru jerked back, chittering in feather again. He was trying to protect the weaker bird. Mephistopheles laughed loudly, he got what the creature was attempting to do. It was humorous, it was trying to defend and protect an angel. He yanked on the chain, knocking the angel to his knees, staring at the bird creature. He was in charge here, the sooner this thing learned that the better. He turned away, to haul them both to a holding cell; he was stopped short and then knocked off his own feet as Heru gave the chain a harsh tug in return. Mephistopheles narrowed his black eyes speaking in a dangerous tone, “Move now, or I kill you now,”.  
Heru held his head high and squared his shoulders. He may not yet understand what these black eyed things were, but when he figured out how to get this black metal off he was going to take out every single one of them, and eventually he would get the black cuff off. He walked along glancing back at the skinny weak bird, he would do his best, but it didn’t appear to be able to do much to defend itself.   
They were led down a musty, damp, concrete hall and then unceremoniously shoved into an empty cell; a cage to Heru. These people would pay later. The black eye walked away without saying another word. The little bird he was chained to spoke in what to him was the sound of butterfly wings. He just smiled at it.  
“I’m sorry, what exactly are you?” the angel asked, “Are you capable of speaking a human language at all?” he waited for him to reply. He shook his head, “I can’t believe I actually found something taller than the Moose,” he looked his friend over top to bottom, “Unbelievable,”.  
Heru chattered feather at him again, “Your words are soft and pretty, little bird,”. He reached a hand out, retracting the talons to not frighten him, and stroked his sandy coloured wings, “I wish I could understand what you were saying,”. He smiled, “Thank You for attempting to warn me, and now here your rescuer is trapped with you,”.  
The angel’s face turned beet red, and he almost never blushed, “I can’t understand you, but I understand that,” He reached out to feel for the broken bone he knew was hidden somewhere in that large wing.  
Heru ruffled the feathers on his neck, where was his lanky brother when he needed him. Anpu had always just made it possible for them to communicate with other peoples. The language just seemed to translate itself between them and anyone they encountered. Now he was left to try to communicate on his own and obviously the little bird didn’t understand feather. How the hell was that even possible? How could you have wings and not speak feather.   
He twisted his head and blinked his large eyes as the other bird dug his hands through his feathers. The angel froze, not sure if he was over stepping himself or not. “I suppose introductions are in order first, before we get into wing kink,” He laughed softly and winked at him. He patted his own chest, god this felt like so cheesy old Tarzan film, and said, “I am Balthazar,” He patted his chest again, “Balthazar,” he let go saying “and you?” as he tapped the giant birdman.   
Heru, stood still watching him. Was that his name? He tried to imitate the other man ruffling the feathers on his neck again, “Aa*hal*tsar,”.   
Balthazar stared at him for a moment, that was a good first attempt; but there was something about the way that sounded coming out. Something tickled a memory at the back of his mind. “Not quite friend,” he patted his chest again, “Bal* Ta* zar,” He said saying it a little slower by syllable.  
Heru tried again, “Ba*Hal*tsar,” he said and patted his friend in the chest knocking him off balance. Heru grabbed his arm and held him up making Balthazar wince. He let go when his friend was righted, he hadn’t meant to harm the little bird. He tapped his own chest saying slowly, “Heh*roo,”.  
Balthazar narrowed his eyes a little saying, “Heru?” he touched his chest, “Your name is Heru?”. Heru ruffled his feathers. Balthazar smiled, “Great, now we have that out of the way, suppose you let me look at that broken wing?” He reached into Heru’s silky feathers feeling the bone underneath.   
His brow shot up. He’d heard the bone break, there should be a nasty break in it actually, but feeling it now, he knew it was already mending itself. The wheels in his head began to turn. The siglils on his bindings must not be working right since they were made for angels and, he looked at his new friend, this guy wasn’t an angel. He took his hand away. Heru nudged his head against the side of Balthazar’s, expressing friendship and affection.   
“Oookay,” He raised a brow, “I’m not sure what that means, but I hope it’s not something I should be worried about,”. He sat down on the bottom bunk and sighed.   
At least they didn’t manage to get his brother, for just an instant his brother’s grace was there in that spot. That was true; how Heru came to that location or even why he was there to begin with was anyone’s guess. And there was still something that itched the back of his mind about this fellow. He’d never heard or read anything about a creature named Heru. He shook his head, right now he had too many questions and not enough answers.   
Heru crouched down on the floor, shrinking his wings considerably and wrapping them around the front of his chest in a crisscross fashion. Balthazar looked up at him as it dawned on him why everything seemed familiar. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He jumped up and stumbled quickly over to the crouched bird. A massive grin split his face, he wasn’t an angel at all, he was an Ancient Egyptian deity, a truly old god known mostly as Horus! He chuckled quietly, “I thought all you fellows were all extinct,”. He sat on the floor next to his new found friend beaming as he drew his knees up and leaned against him thinking ‘Just maybe there was a hope of escaping this hell’. Heru nudged his head against Balthazar’s again making the angel almost giggle wondering just how the hell it was that something from a dead culture was found roaming around in Redwood National Forest, but just now he didn’t really care, he’d found an ally.


	7. They

Notes: Okay, last chapter was long and odd. Still introducing characters I know, and there are still some to introduce you to. I hope everyone is enjoying this very weird story. Let’s see, so far we’ve got: humans, angels, gods, God himself… what have we left out? Let’s think about that possibly while we read yeah? This is so much fun. I am enjoying writing this for all of you, I just hope it’s good enough, lol.   
“We” took a while to write, sorry about that. This one was too long so I broke “Taken” off and made it a separate chapter. It’s still longer than the last and it’s weirder. Please, tell me what you all think! I want to know if you like this crap or not.   
Peace, Love, and Free Will,  
Me

 

They

 

Lucifer walked down the darkened ally with a stoic expression. He’d basically been set free. He was loose, not caged, not pinned, as far as he knew, no one was looking for him yet. He had all of his archangel powers, with the exception that now, he couldn’t hurt or get rid of just anyone; he couldn’t touch innocent people. It irked him, because what then was free will?   
Oh well, he’d found an old musician to hide out in. It wasn’t the perfect set up, hell only Sam was perfect for him, but he’d given up on all of that. He was just happy to be free, though he thought it ironic that now, Michael was in the cage. He stopped walking and laughed hysterically at that. Served him right! See how he liked being in ‘time out’ the jerk. He’s the one that got him in trouble to begin with; tattling on him to dad because he’d confessed his feelings about humans to his closest brother. He muttered aloud under his breath, “Should have told Gabriel instead,”. Besides, Raphael didn’t like humans either, and nobody punished him for his feelings, but then Raph didn’t try to wipe out the new baby either. He laughed aloud.  
He disappeared into the back door of a night club which this musician was playing at latter tonight. They needed to rehearse, and he was still a little wobbly at accessing this man’s psyche in order to play and sing. He kind of liked doing it, he found he liked human music, at least they’d managed to get something right. After going through this man’s mind, he decided, he liked old Kiss music from the 1970s, he liked The Who, Jimi Hendrix, and so many others. It was all really good.  
He walked up to the low platform stage, picked up his guitar, and plugged it in. He tested the volume, adjusted the tone, and reached deep into this man’s mind taking a deep breath. His hands danced over the glossy rosewood of the ruby red Rickenbacker 660/12. The opening riffs of Purple Haze ripped through the nearly empty club as the bar tender stopped to listen, nodding his head in time with it. Nothing, nothing in the world, sounded as beautiful as a 12 string Ricky. He smiled and let the music flow through his being. He was already getting very used to this life style. Yeah, he was very happy with it!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Gabriel snapped his fingers and landed he and Sam in a small gap between two buildings in a collection of local shops called The Village, in the heart of Gatlinburg. Most of the shops were just beginning to open up for the day as they stepped out from the narrow space they’d landed in. Gabriel in haled deeply, the smell of fresh made pastries floated in the morning air.   
“Oh dear father, how I’ve missed the Donut Friar,” he glanced up at Sam, with an almost pleading expression, “Maybe we could get some pastries to take back with us before we go?”  
“Gabe, baby that stuff isn’t good for you. I worry about you eating so many sweets all the time,” Sam said looking down at his shorter companion.  
“You realize that’s a moot point with me right? Because, I’ll just heal myself if I feel anything wrong,” He pointed out to his bull moose.  
Sam sighed, “Alright,” He said resigned to it and then added after a moment of thought, “Actually, why don’t we bring some back to the bunker with us a little later?”. He smiled, “Mom and Dean would probably like to try some, epically if we brought back some of the fired pies,”.  
“Sammich, you truly know the way straight to an angel’s heart,” he said with a massive smile as he took Sam’s arm in his. This place was great, it was like the Honeymoon capital of North America, it was full of all sorts of people in love, and no one cared if they were a same sex couple or not. It was awesome.  
They walked along the path and around the corner from the Celtic Heritage shop toward the bathrooms. Sam was looking for that spice shop that had all the different teas and flavored natural sugars. He wanted to get some for his mom to bake with. A grand smile spread over his lips when he spotted it.   
“Gabe, I wanna go in here and get mom some stuff,” Sam said stopping at the shop front.   
Gabriel peered in one of the sidelights asking, “Are they open yet?” just as someone exited letting a waft of spiced air escape from the interior.  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna go inside while you look through the window and stare at me longingly,” he chuckled pulling the door open and disappearing through it.  
Gabriel laughed following him inside, “Hey kid, did anyone ever tell you, you have a really fine lookin’ ass?”  
Sam spun around as a blush spread over his cheeks, the older lady behind the counter lowered her head slightly, grinning, and tried to hide her snicker. He snapped his mouth shut not falling for Gabriel’s taunt. The shopkeeper asked, “Can I help you boys find anything?”.  
Gabriel had a massive grin and answered before Sam could say a word, “Do you have any kind of aphrodisiac tea that will drive my moosey sized boyfriend into a sexual frenzy?”  
She laughed. Sam buried his face in his hands completely embarrassed, “I’m afraid not, but we do have quite a collection of teas to choose from, if you’re interested?”.  
Sam spoke this time, “I was actually interested in bringing some sugars and baking spices back for my mom,” he smiled still red in the face, “She loves to bake stuff,”.  
“I believe we have quite a few different types you may be interested in,” she said walking toward on corner of the shop with Sam in tow.  
“Baby, I’m just gonna wait outside, okay?” Gabriel said with a smile on his face.   
“Yeah sure, that’s fine Gabe. I won’t be long,” Sam said eyeing his angel.  
Gabriel started to walk out the door but turned for a moment asking, “Hey Baby Doll, pick out some teas for Cassie for me would ya,”.  
“Okay, will do, Angel,” then he added, “Please don’t cause any trouble, Gabriel,”.  
Gabriel laughed and pulled a mock offended face, “Moi, cause trouble?” he grinned “Who do I look like, Loki?” he almost cackled as he slipped out the door before Sam could answer. He walked up the hill a short distance and sat on the bench watching the people.   
He smiled to himself thinking loudly ‘look at all of these people who don’t care. Most of them are in love and happy and they’re happy for everyone else who are also in love’. His thoughts drifted to what it must look like when he and Sam walk down the street arm in arm. He laughed quietly; the jolly not-so-green giant and the keebler elf. A huge smile split his face, he was more than happy with that.  
He was distracted by a man and woman arguing as they walked by. A not overly dressed woman was looking longingly through the window of a shop that sold purses. The man, who was obviously well off, spoke to her in a harsh tone telling her she didn’t need anything and he wasn’t buying her one of those ‘damn’ over priced ugly bags then disappeared into a leather shop. She hung her head and muttered under her breath thinking no one could hear, “while you buy yourself another biker vest that you don’t need and will just hang in the closet collecting dust and I have an old worn out purse with a hole in it that I have to keep stitching up”.   
Gabriel, being an angel, heard every word the woman said. He shook his head, ‘Doesn’t that asshat even care?’. He frowned, ‘If I ever did something like that to Sam, I hope someone would kick my ass to knock my head out of it’. His best trickster grin spread across his face as he snapped his fingers.   
The woman gasped quietly, blinking at the two $100 dollar bills that were tucked under her foot; more than enough for her to get one of those bags in that shop. She looked up, aside from Gabriel, who appeared to be engrossed in a book on the other side, there were no other people in the open area; it was still pretty early. Thinking someone must have dropped it the night before she picked it up with a smile and went into the purse shop.  
Gabriel grinned just as Sam came out of the spice shop. Sam sat down on the bench next to his angel saying, “I heard all of that,”. He sat back and draped his arm behind Gabriel’s head and across his shoulders. “I like the reminder,”. He leaned down and kissed the top of the angel’s head.  
“Reminder of what?” Gabriel asked curiously.   
“Of why I love you so much,” He smiled fondly at him. “Because you do stuff like that,” he gestured toward the purse shop.   
Gabriel looked away, almost embarrassed that it was pointed out and mumbled, “I do stuff because it’s the right thing to do. Besides, she deserved at least that little bit of happy in this place of beauty,” He cleared his throat, “You ready to move on, then?”.  
“Yeah,” Sam smiled, standing up. Gabriel stood and held his arm out for his moose baby to take and they started walking down the hill, “and just so you know it,” he chuckled, “you do not look like a Keebler elf,”.  
Gabriel’s mouth snapped shut. Then opened it again saying, “I’m sorry Sammich, but yer always gonna be my jolly not-so-green giant,”. He ducked Sam’s hand as he tried to love tap the back of his head, just as some guy came out of the leather shop shouting that someone had stolen his wallet.  
Sam laughed shaking his head, “God, I love you, Gabe,”.  
Gabriel didn’t even crack a smile as he said, “It’s because I’m fabulous, I know,”.  
They walked out onto the main strip of downtown Gatlinburg and spent the rest of the morning shopping for new clothes for the cabin; after having breakfast and those promised stacks of pancakes topped with mountain blackberries, maple syrup, and real whipped cream of course.  
By the time they made it back to their cabin it was dusk, and the sun was beginning to spread a red-ish glow on the western sides of the mountains. Gabriel flew them right into the middle of their bedroom and immediately threw all of the bags he was carrying onto their bed. Sam gave him an exasperated look saying, “Gabe, come on. We have to put all of this stuff away,”.  
“But, that’s boring, and I’m tired. My feet hurt,”. Gabriel said, using his whiny voice.  
Sam hummed, “Hmm, nice try, Lollipop, but you don’t get tired like that, being an angel and all,”. He looked up from the bag he was sorting.   
“Ahh, c’mon Sammich, I don’t wanna do all this right now,” Gabriel said still whining. “We just got back home,”.  
Sam looked up at his stubborn archangel and smiled. He couldn’t help but smile at Gabriel, even if he was acting like a child, “Okay,” he caved in, “How about a compromise, huh?” he chuckled.   
Gabriel’s eyes lit up, then narrowed, “What sort of compromise did you have in mind?”.  
Sam had to laugh, “It’s not a bad one, Baby,” How about if you put all of our things away with a snap, but help me sort the things we’re taking back to the bunker with us?”.  
“Deal,” He said holding up his fingers, then paused, “Now wait a minute. Sounds to me like I’m doing most of the work here. What do I get out of it?” he said wiggling his brows at Sam who was grinning ear to ear.  
“I don’t know. I’m sure you’ll figure some way for me to make it up to you tonight,” He started going through the bag of spices and teas, “You’ve always been really creative, haven’t you?” he looked up at the angel smiling. He could almost see his mind working already.  
“Ooo… Ya sure ya wanna leave that up to me, Samshine?” he chuckled evilly.  
Sam inhaled as a shiver went down his spine. “Do you really need to ask me, Mr. Kink?”. He let all sorts of flash images drift through their bond.   
Gabriel’s eyes dilated with a predatory expression, “Yeah, we need to hurry up and get back, don’t we?”. He snapped his fingers and all of the cabin things disappeared from the pile. “In fact,” he snapped his fingers again and all the things they were going to take back were sorted as well, “We don’t wanna be late now do we?”. He took a sip from the drink he had in his hand.  
Sam laughed loudly, “No, I guess not,” he smiled looking around their cabin once more before asking, “You ready, then?”.  
Gabriel said with a grin, “Are you kidding? I was ready the minute you filled my head with ideas!”. He snapped his fingers.   
Sam and Gabriel landed in the bunker common room. Mary jumped and gave a startled yelp, Chuck, Dean, and Castiel all smiled. Mary smiled at her youngest boy also he almost looked like a different person and he dwarfed the angel he stood next to but he was positively beaming.   
“Wow,” she said looking at all of the bags in their hands, “You two look as if you’ve been busy,”.   
Dean stood up, without a word, and clamped his brother into a massive hug. Nothing needed to be said, they both understood what was unspoken. Dean saw the sparkle back in his little brother’s eyes and he knew, “Welcome back,”.  
“Thanks, Dean,” he said sniffling a bit.  
Castiel Joined in the group hug, pulling his older brother into it as well, “Welcome home,”. He meant it mostly for Gabriel but also for Sam because he could see Gabriel’s grace mark within him and he knew that was everything to him.  
“Geez guys, I know you all love me so much but, I kinda feel a little smothered here,” Gabriel chuckled mumbling from it.   
“Shut up, Gabriel,” Dean said light heartedly knowing Gabe expected a snarky comment from him causing all of them to laugh. He was so damned happy for his little brother. He didn’t think he’d ever get to see Sam’s face light up like this again.  
“I missed you too, Dean,” the other three laughed, it was definitely getting back to normal and they hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go. They’d all missed each other for years, and suddenly, they were a group again; they had one another once more and finally they were whole.  
Chuck and Mary exchanged a glance and smiled, “Thank you,” Mary whispered as a tear fell from eye. The image of their kids in a genuine glomp in front of them was priceless, it was heart felt, and it was beautiful. She waited until they all let go of one another before asking, “So, where’d you boys run off too?”. She wiped her eyes still beaming at all of them.  
Sam grinned and said, “Smoky Mountains of course!” as he walked over to sit next to his mom, leaving his mate to their brothers who were about to interrogate him about their adventure.   
Gabriel handed the strawberry julius he had in his hand to his younger brother, “Here Cassie, ya want this?” he asked, trying to be nice; that and he just didn’t want it anymore.   
Castiel took the drink staring at it, then asked, “What is this?” suspicious of his brother.  
Gabriel smiled, “It’s a strawberry julius. It’s good, you’ll like it,”.  
Dean shook his head knowing what was coming. “What is in this?” Cas asked looking at his brother skeptically. “Will it taste bad after having mint gum?”.  
Gabriel raised a brow, “Uh, strawberries and ice? And how the hell should I know if it tastes good after mint gum?”.  
“God, just take the thing and try it Cas,”. Dean chuckled, nudging his angel.  
Chuck smiled, “Hey, leave me out of it,”. He was watching the exchange between his boys out of the corner of his eye, new things were good for Castiel, they helped bring him out of his shell.  
“I need to know if it has milk in it before I drink it. My vessel is lactose intolerant,” He replied to Dean and his brother. Sam laughed from the sofa, yep that was Cas alright.  
“Well, it has ice and strawberries in it like I said,” Gabriel said not quite offended but getting there. Geez, if he’d known he would do this he wouldn’t have offered the damn thing.  
“Well, I can’t drink very much milk, even if I do enjoy it,” Cas said with a worried expression.   
“Okay, you know what, this was always your problem. You have to question everything even if somebody gives you a simple straight answer,” Gabriel said a little tersely, causing Sam to look up a him, stopping mid sentence with his mother. He felt the brotherly irritation he knew all too well with Dean.  
“I do not question everything. I am just making sure because it won’t settle well in my stomach later,” Cas retorted.  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Cas! Just take the damn drink, for the love of God!”.  
Chuck glanced up and firmly said to all three, “Boys, stop fighting. Stop fighting now,”. He shook his head thinking ‘Kids, doesn’t matter how old they are’, before turning back to Mary and Sam. All three immediately ceased. Mary couldn’t believe her eyes, just like that their three fully grown children, obeyed. She’d never seen anything like it. Maybe… maybe he really was God. He smiled at her, “Yes, I am,”.   
She giggled again, she really did like this wonderful little man. He looked lost or confused most of the time, he was so unassuming, the person most people pass by without a thought, and yet he was the most powerful being in the universe. Mary was in awe. He was so perfect, and yet flawed. Calm and yet somehow nervous at the same time. she smile to herself thinking ‘like a little Chihuahua’. She glanced over at him and saw he was actually blushing. God, was actually blushing!  
Cas raised the cup and took a sip through the straw. His eyes lit up, “This is very good,” he looked at his older brother, “Thank you, Gabriel. I’m sorry for questioning what you said,”.  
“Aww, it’s okay, Cassie. Sorry I got so up set at you, little bro,” Gabriel smiled at him, making a mental note to remember it was just Castile’s nature to be a questioner. It was his way of expressing free will. He patted the younger angel on the back.  
Dean grinned, “Cause any trouble while you were there?” he asked eagerly. He and Gabriel had bonded with each other through the shared experience of being older brothers mated to the other’s younger brother. Before Gabriel had died, they had become good friends.  
“Pfft, please,” he rolled his eyes laughing quietly, “Like your little brother would let me do anything like that on our second honeymoon,”. Then he winked and said, “But some asshat guy is probably not happy he can’t find his wallet though,”.  
Dean laughed and slapped his shoulder, “Tell me about it latter, brother,”. Sam was looking at them with one of his bitch faces, he knew exactly which incident Gabe was referring to. Dean gave him a snarky ‘haha, I knew it look’.  
They sorted through all of their bags, handing out gifts they’d found in various shops while walking around Gatlinburg. Gabriel smiled handing Castiel a small sack full of samples of whole teas. Sam added, “I picked out a lot of different kinds, that way you can try them and figure out which ones you like,”. He grinned looking at his brother, “Maybe next time y’all can come too,”.  
Gabriel laughed, “Yeah, but Cassie will have to create your own cabin,”. He wiggled his brows at Sam, “Two’s fun, but four’s too many,”.  
Sam turned bright red, “Gabe, really?”.   
“What? Sorry but I’m not sharing,” He replied.  
Dean barked, “Dude! Wincest is not happening. Ever,”. He scrunched up his nose.  
Castiel smiled, “I can easily make us our own cabin, Dean,”.  
Sam turned to hand his mom and Chuck a large box of fresh shop made donuts, from The Donut Friar, “Here mom,” and then he handed her a small sack from the spice shop filled with different spices, rubs, seasonings, and flavoured crystal sugars, “And these are for you to play around with,”.  
She gasped happily, “Sam!”. She smiled up at him, “Honey, you shouldn’t have done this, it must have cost a fortune,” she said sorting through everything.  
“Uh… not really mom,”. He gave a sheepish grin in Chuck’s direction, knowing Chuck would know exactly how they got the stuff, “but… but…now, you can cook and experiment as much as you want right? Because you seem to like doing that and now, well you have a few more people here,”. He looked back at Chuck, who just sort of smiled back at Sam. He didn’t mind his boys bending the rules a little as long as they didn’t go overboard with what they were doing, and doing it enough to just fit into society was not what he considered too much.  
She smiled and laughed at his rambling. She looked at Gabriel and said, “Thank you, it was very sweet of both of you,”.  
Gabriel didn’t know what to do. A blush touched his cheeks though, praise was not something he was used too nor did he seek it from anyone, “You’re welcome, Mrs. Winchester, it really was nothing,”. He looked at his feet.  
Mary gazed at him quizzically, “Come here,” She patted the seat between her and his father.  
Gabriel’s smile faded, he felt like this was going to end up the “if you hurt my son’ talk. He glanced nervously at Chuck, who just nodded to him. He walked to the sofa, head hung, with the death march echoing through his head.  
Sam burst with laugher, “It’s not that bad, Lollipop,”.  
‘Easy for you to say, you’re not the one facing your mom,’ he thought in reply, ‘I’m sorry, Sam’s mom, but I debauched your little boy. Again’. He sat next to her waiting for her to start in on him like every one else always did.  
Mary took his hand in her own for the first time; he radiated heat but his skin was cool to the touch, she didn’t expect that. She got a good look at him for the first time and smiled warmly. The first thing she noticed were his beautiful warm bronze eyes; she could see ages within them, but they were caring eyes, not the eyes of an abuser. He had laugh lines in the corners of them, that meant he likely spent a lot of time smiling and spreading laughter, that was a plus. He actually had freckles if you looked close enough, each one likely reflected a different aspect of his personality. He had a full beard, but it was very short and very well kept, and it looked good on him if she did say so herself. He wasn’t even close to Sam’s height, but it didn’t seem to bother either one so it didn’t bother her. Most importantly to her, his hands felt gentle.   
She patted his hand, looked in his eyes and said, “Thank you, Gabriel, for putting the light back in my boy’s eyes,” She smiled her approval looking up at Sam, “Take good care of him for me okay?”. She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes. As long as Sam was happy that was all that mattered, just as it was for Dean and his Castiel.  
Gabriel blinked, not expecting what she’d said at all. He didn’t know what to say to her and his confused expression gave it away. “Sam’s mom, I swear, I will smite anything that tries to hurt Sam. Even if for some reason it’s me,” He gave her a serious look, rare for him, “I will protect him with my life, live to see him smile, and spoil him rotten,”  
Mary chuckled, “I bet you will too!” she could see he meant it in his eyes; no wonder Sam had fallen for this guy, if she were his age and found him she’d have fallen for him too probably.  
He looked up at Sam thinking ‘Wow, that was unexpected’.   
‘I told you it wasn’t the end of the world’ Sam answered.  
Gabriel replied aloud without thinking about it, “Yeah, because my Sammy put a stop to it out of shear a will stronger than Luci’s, right?” he laughed lovingly.  
Mary looked confused for a moment; one she had a feeling she had missed a part of this conversation, and two she wasn’t even sure she wanted to know about what Gabriel was talking about. She made a vexed sound, “Will you four stop doing that?”. She watched all four boy’s facial expressions, knowing they were having silent conversations with one another again.  
Castiel looked over at Dean ‘Is she referring to our telepathic bond?’ he looked a little confused.  
Dean grinned nodding his head ‘Uh, I believe so, Dove’.  
Castiel blushed slightly at the pet name Dean had used ‘Why do you call me that?’  
‘Because doves are beautiful and quiet except when they coo, just like you. Oh, and uh, I think the blush is cute too’ Dean replied giving him a wink, making him blush even more.  
Gabriel grinned, ‘wonder what they’re talking about? He laughed only to Sam. Look at the blush he’s sporting! I bet they’re talking about sex’.  
Sam laughed out loud, ‘Probably, but I’m sorry to say this, I really don’t want to think about our brothers having sex, Lollipop’.   
‘Oh yeah? Just for that…’ he sent all sorts of lewd possible images of their brothers through their bond, laughing himself.  
Sam covered his eyes as if he were trying to block them, “Ewugh Gabe, really?”  
Dean and Castiel stopped their conversation and looked at them. Dean said with a smirk, “That was so loud even I heard it!”.  
“So did I,” Cas said flatly “I’ll have you know I do not do that,”. Dean stifled a laugh trying to escape. There was a soft ruffle of feathers as Cas made his wings visible and pushed Gabriel with them playfully.  
Mary stared openly gape mouthed at them, She had no idea what was just said but it must have been embarrassing judging from the blush on Castiel’s face. Chuck just muttered quietly “Boys, please just don’t,”. Mary was the only one who heard.  
Gabriel unbound his wings, all six of them, laughing. He pushed Castiel back, a little harder, but still playfully, causing him to drop the drink on the floor spilling it. Gabriel grinned and saying, “Mine are bigger,”.   
Sam laughed looking dead at his brother. “What are you laughing at Sasquatch?” he hardly kept from laughing at Gabriel’s comment himself.  
All of them completely forgot about their parents sitting in the room with them, and suddenly, it was as if six years had never gone by. Gabriel suddenly lunged at Castiel eliciting a startled yelp, tackling him to the floor sending small loose black and gold feathers everywhere.   
Was laughing as he hollered for help from his hunter, barely able to get it out from his laughing, “Dean, Help me!” They rolled around on the floor wrestling one another, “There’s an… an insane angel… Ugh… attacking me!”.  
Chuck sat on the sofa shaking his head, “I knew it was coming,” He turned and looked at Mary, “None of them wanna listen to me,” He tried not to laugh, “Gabriel is like a hyperactive, five year old, and Castiel is the little kid with ten thousand questions and doesn’t trust anything, like Tantor from the Disney cartoon Tarzan,”.   
Mary laughed loudly with a smile, “Can’t be much different than mine. One goofs around and procrastinates too much, the other is way too serious sometimes, and has a tendency to over think things,”. They watched their boys play wrestling all over the floor, dodging a wing here and there, but with happy smiles.  
Dean grabbed Gabriel’s right foot and tried to pull him off his own angel while laughing hard, “Hey Cas is mine to mess with you asshat!” Gabriel slipped off of Cas a little and he grabbed a handful of black feathers to keep from being pulled off completely.   
“AhOW!” Castiel choked out, laughing. “that’s not fair!”. He grinned and grabbed some of the feathers on Gabriel’s smallest set of wings and yanked on them.  
“Oowww! Cassie you’re a cur you know that?!” He laughed and looked over his shoulder at Sam, “Are you going to let them do that to me?!”.  
Sam threw his hands up laughing, “Hey, don’t look at me, you started it, Lollipop!”.  
Dean grinned at him, “Oh yeah?” He swept the feet out from under his unsuspecting brother.  
Sam threw his arms out but came down out of the air like a cut tree, his foot going right through the glass topped table in front of the sofa Mary and Chuck were sitting at. Mary yelped again, she seemed to do a lot of that since she’d been brought back, and jumped up out of the way. Chuck stood up with her saying with a smile ignoring the tangled mass of their kids on the floor, “Would you like to go to the kitchen where it’s a bit quieter?” he gestured toward the kitchen.  
Mary chuckled, “I would but how are we going to get past them?” she said gesturing at them.  
“Easy,” Chuck said waving his hand and instantly they were in the kitchen where it was quiet and they could hear themselves think.   
Mary smiled, “What are we going to do about all of the mess in there?” she said laughing.  
“Eh, Cassie or Gabriel can clean everything up,” He smiled looking at the bag of spices, teas, and other things he’d brought with them. “Unless I miss my guess, I smell coffee in there,” he looked at her with a sigh, “Shall we see if it’s as good as it smells?”  
Mary brightened, “Absolutely, handsome!” she stopped what she was doing and watched to see his reaction; it was easy enough to forget he was God and not just a lonely man sitting at her table.   
He slowly smiled at her and his eyes brightened. For the first time, in he didn’t know how long, he didn’t feel like he needed a drink either. In fact, she sort of made him feel giddy, it was a nice feeling and Mary saw all of it flash and dance in his expressions. She started humming Hey Jude as she dug the coffee out of the bag.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Sekhmet, Anpu, and Ammut had strained their energy so thin they couldn’t keep cloaked anymore. They stood in the clearing where they’d last felt their brother exposed for half the following day. They could now at least feel the direction Heru was, they knew he was somewhere east of where they were toward the center of this country, but they couldn’t tell exactly where. One quarter of their internalized GPS was missing. They all felt their world by utilizing the sight and position of the four of them combined. Heru gave them a perception of height, Ammut gave them a perception of depth, Sekhmet and Anpu lent horizontal perception and thus they navigated the world. They always felt where the others were. Now, one part was missing, and it was like trying to move through fog when all you could see was the ground.  
Sekhmet powered down first and the other two quickly followed her lead, “All we can do is move east, and try to pin point him again. What say you?”. She said looking at her brothers.  
“We can’t stay in this spot much longer anyway, human people will eventually see us.” He scratched the side of his face with a forward motion from the back of his jaw to his chin. “I agree, we should move east,”. They looked at Ammut.  
“I concur, east is how we should move,” he snorted in frustration, “but how are we going to go?” he looked from Anpu to Sekhmet. “We don’t know what it looks like, and we can’t see it clear enough. So how do we move?”. He was bringing up what they didn’t really want to think about.   
Sekhmet thought a moment then smiled a little, “We could find an earth thread to follow eastward? That could work?”.  
Anpu gave a dog like sneeze, shooing a bee away from his nose, “It could work, but there are mountains between here and there, I think, and it’s hard to see,” He smacked the bee out of the air with a snort, “We could also might find a human person who may be willing to help as well,”.  
He and Sekhmet looked to Ammut who asked the question, “What human peoples would want to help us? They fear us since that day, remember?”. Flashes of the day they left the homeland danced across his memory causing him to frown.  
Sekhmet smiled, “Not the human girl we spared the last night. She may be willing to help,”.  
“Agreed. The human girl, could might help us,” Anpu said. He and Sekhmet looked at Ammut asking in unison, “What say you?”.  
“She is different, not like most human peoples. She might lend help to us,” he blinked causing his third eye lid to slowly slide over his eyes and back before continuing, “We know how to find her as well,”.  
All three nodded at the same time saying, “Agreed,”. They stood in an evenly spaced circle and each reached a hand to the center, then lifted their other arm and sent a wave of light up it all while keeping the girl’s garden in their minds. The light above them flashed bright and winked out taking them with it. When the light ball blinked back into reality they were in the same place they’d started from when Heru disappeared the previous night.   
They cloaked themselves again to stay hidden from people. Once they were hidden, Sekhmet said, “Who will stay here and wait?”.  
Ammut spoke first, “I will wait here. You and Anpu run and look for the human girl, you move faster. What say you?”.   
Anpu and Sekhmet answered, “Agreed,”.   
Sekhmet said with a toothy grin, ‘Anpu run the front of the house, I will go inside,”. She didn’t really like going in buildings today, they always felt cramped and closed in.   
Anpu zipped around the side of the house to the front, but he didn’t see or smell anyone present. He huffed, and crouched down settling back on his haunches to wait for anyone to appear; and he could wait, sometimes they waited days for something to happen.  
Sekhmet walked up to the back door and tried it; it was locked. She looked inside and her disc brightened somewhat. She blinked out and reappeared inside. It looked as if this is where the cooking was done. She sniffed the air, her mouth watered. It smelled like poultry had been roasted. She spied a pan that had a large cooked bird covered with foil, her claws extended as she pulled off the foil and grabbed a hunk off of it. A large dog came trotting in and then froze when she saw her. She started to growl low in her throat. “I mean no harm here,” she said offering the piece of meat to her.   
The dog trotted over and sniffed the meat looking at her then she took it from her hand. Sekhmet smiled and nudged the dog’s head with her own. The dog wagged her tail in response panting with her tongue hanging out. Sekhmet laughed at her, “More?”. When she danced around with her nails clicking on the floor Sekhmet reached over and grabbed another handful off the cooked bird; this time she threw it across the kitchen. The dog skittered after it. She grabbed a handful herself and ate it. When the dog came back this time she jumped up and licked her face. She laughed talking with her, “You only like me because I have the food,” She reached over to the pan once more and grabbed the bird carcass. The dog finally saw where she was getting it from and began jumping at the counter at the pan that held it barking and happily playing with her.   
It was hard to tell whether it was the dog or Sekhmet that flipped the pan into the air, but the chicken went sailing and the pan came down with a loud crash. They both wrestled one another with the chicken being slung all over the place, ignoring the sound of hurried footsteps across the floor upstairs. Sekhmet, however, did hear the thumping of a person running down the stairs though and with a gasp she cloaked herself once more. A woman entered the kitchen and let out a frustrated groan, “Sadie, bad dog! Look what you did! Look at this mess!” Then she saw her beautifully roasted chicken in small pieces strung across the kitchen. The woman yelled putting her hands on the side of her face. Relatives were coming to dinner, now that Emily was back, and this had to happen, today of all days.   
Sekhmet made a whining noise that only the dog heard, apologising for getting her in trouble, and slunk from the room. She stretched out her senses trying to feel the girl’s energy anywhere inside the house, but the girl was not present. She sniffed the air inhaling deeply and followed the scent to a room upstairs. She walked through the door, into a room that was very dark. She gazed at all of the large paper pictures pasted on the wall; some men with strange clothing and painted faces, a pyramid with a line entering one side and a rainbow exiting the other, and a picture of a white plate with a necklace and one of those weird things fire stick things that made very fast stinging bees that lodged in your skin and caused you to bleed. Sekhmet walked to one corner of this room, crouched down, and settled in to wait for the girl to return.  
Some time latter she was awoken from her dozing by the sound of a light jackal’s howl. She was instantly alert and focused once more. There was stomping coming up the stairs, Sekhmet could tell by the scent it was the girl they were looking for. The sound of arguing followed the girl up the stairs. She came into the room slamming the door muttering, “This is exactly why I left in the first place, mom. I don’t want to go to your church. They’re all a bunch of hypocrites,”. She yelped physically jumping when she saw the lion…woman… thing crouched in the corner of her room, “Oh my God!” she had to calm herself for a second before she spoke, “Why are you here?”.  
Sekhmet stood, and for the first time Emily got a good clear look at her, “We are in dire need of aid. Heru was taken away the last night, somewhere to the east.” She furrowed her brows, “We must needs to find him,”. She paused for a response.  
Emily looked confused a bit, “Okay, but why do you need my help?” she asked, not that she wouldn’t help them in any way they needed, hell they saved her life.  
Sekhmet huffed, a liony sound escaping her mouth; she didn’t like admitting they needed help from anyone, they were made to safe guard people, not the other way around. “Because, we cannot see exactly where he is. We only know what direction he is, and we don’t know enough about that direction for the three of us to use light to go there,”.  
Emily looked at her with curiosity, “And you want me to take you…east?” she asked.  
Sekhmet nodded, “Heru is part of our sight, and without him it is like wandering in fog. He is there, but only just can we touch his light,”.  
“Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you guys see by using each other’s eyes?” she asked.  
Sekhmet answered simply, “Yes. Each one of us is only one of four. To be whole there must be the four,”.  
Emily nodded and said in a whisper, “That is wicked cool,”.  
Sekhmet felt slightly offended, but since the girl may not understand she gave her the benefit of the doubt, “None of us are vile despite what the old people tried to say about Ammut, and likewise none of us are cold to the touch, we are descendants of the sun,”.  
Emily laughed quietly, “No, no. I’m sorry it’s just an expression, I didn’t mean it that way,”. She looked at her and asked wondering, “What do you mean vile, anyway?”  
“Vile is that which is evil. A thing that destroys life willfully, something that hurts and maims that which is innocent deliberately, and destroys the earth for selfish gain with no thought for future generations,” she answered as if she were pointing out the obvious to a small child.  
Emily thought about what was said, “I kinda like that philosophy,”.   
She gave a liony snort, “I am not called philosophy, my name is Sekhmet,” she put a hand on her shoulder, “Now, will you help us, human girl?”.  
She laughed thinking ‘human girl?’, “Yes, but my name isn’t human girl, it’s Emily,”  
Sekhmet paused a moment, “Good, Eh*me*lee. Come, do you have a mechanical chariot?” she asked laying a hand on her shoulder.  
“Yes, it’s parked on the street,” Emily said.  
Before she could say more light brightened around them. She pinched her eyes shut and when she opened them again, they were outside in the back yard. She heard heavy footsteps and spun around to find one of the other creatures who’d brought her home last night. Sekhmet nudged her head against his, in greeting.   
Ammut muttered, “You took long enough, and you smell like food,”. He made a sort of hissing noise, Emily didn’t understand. “Leave it to a lion to not share,” he made a deeper primitive sound but still, it was quieter than it could have been.  
“Ehmelee, has agreed to help us,” she said ignoring the last comment. They were all hungry. Soon they would have to hunt, she just didn’t know how they were going to do it without Heru. She made a sound akin to a lion coughing.  
Emily watched them in fascination. They were a little hard to understand, but in a way, it was funny as hell the way they worded things and didn’t understand what she was saying sometimes.  
Sudden movement from the front of the house caught her eye. She turned just in time to see the tall slender male run up and stop dead, just as she thought he would crash into her, “Will she help us?” he rasped.  
“Yes, she will help us,” Ammut answered.  
Emily decided she’d at least like to know their names, “Hi, my name is Emily,” she said interjecting, “I know her, Sekhmet, right?” she looked at the others, “But who are you two?”.  
Sekhmet pointed to the tall slender one, “He is Anpu, the judgement. He was gifted with seeing the truth of men’s hearts by Geb,”. She then pointed to the heavier looking one, “He is Ammut, the eater of the souls,”.   
Emily thought for a moment, “So,” she said looking at the lion. “What do you do then? What are you gifted with… I guess?” she didn’t know the proper way to ask, or even if there was a proper way.  
“I am the destroyer of all that is vile and I was gifted with rage to make me unstoppable,” Sekhmet answered flatly, as if she’d just commented on how green the grass was.  
Emily blinked and stared at her, “Okay, so lets get this show on the road then right?” she said walking to her car; they followed close behind her. She unlocked the doors, and Sekhmet climbed into the front to sit. It was a little cramped and they had to sit like a human did to fit. Anpu and Ammut climbed into the back.  
Sekhmet asked a little puzzled, “Will not your mother and father wonder where you are?”  
“Probably, but I’ve been back for one day and already they are on me about church again. We don’t see eye to eye and they want me to go to this damned church that is full of hypocritical people. All they do is talk about others behind their backs, and brag about where they are going next, instead of helping others and stuff,”. She looked at them in the mirror, “They can survive without me for a little while longer, and I have a feeling, this is important,”. She started her car, “Okay, you said east right? So, east it is,”. She pulled away from the curb and headed east toward the highway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Latter that evening back at the bunker, Chuck was sitting at the library table with his computer set up, normally hidden from view away from prying eyes, writing. Mary walked up and rubbed his shoulder asking, “Hey, you want or need anything?”.  
He glanced up at her, giving her a soft smile, “No thank you Mary. I’m good for right now,”.   
She bent down next to him and asked, “May I ask how it’s going then?”. She nearly put her chin on his shoulder.  
He chuckled quietly, “Well, pretty good so far I guess,” He glanced at her, “My four ancient creatures, have just found the help they need to get to where they are going, though pardoning the pun, they’re flying a little blind right now; but they’re headed in the right direction,”. Then he frowned looking her in the eyes. “Mary, I’m very sorry. I want to apologise to you right now,”.  
Mary looked at him with a worried expression, “What’s wrong, Hun?”  
He looked back down at the computer screen, “I don’t want to have to do this, but I’m going to have to,” he looked back at her not sure how to say it, “do something that is going to be hurtful to the kids, in the story,”.  
She stared at him for a long while, thinking about how to respond, “You wanna talk then?”, was all she asked.  
He looked at her also for a long moment, debating so many things. In the end, he decided to tell her the truth. She deserved to know what was really going on. “Mary, you already know I am a writer. I write under the pen name Carver Edlund, and I also go by Chuck Shurley. The series of books I write, is called Supernatural,” he took a deep breath he really didn’t need, “And, it’s about Sam and Dean’s lives and what they do for everyone, without being acknowledged for it,”. He sighed as a glass of whisky over ice appeared in his hand, “I call it my Winchester Gospel, someday the world will follow the morals and ideology I have laid out in these books,” he said nervously.  
Mary stared gaping at him. Her boys were caught up in some plans that God had for them. She didn’t know what to think or do or say. “Do they know about it?”. Was all she could manage.  
Chuck sighed again, “Yes, but they don’t like it when I write. They say bad stuff always happens to them when I do,”. He looked up at her, hoping to find something other than the fury and wrath of an enraged mother.  
“Chuck, are you getting ready to kill one of my boys?”. She asked, seriousness in her eyes and voice, “Because if you are I don’t want to know, just leave,” She whispered crushed and disappointed.   
He looked surprised, “No, no, no. It’s… it’s not like that,” he tried to smile at her, “I’m not going to let anything ever kill them again, or my boys for that matter,” he chuckled, “But seriously, don’t tell them that, okay!”.  
She nodded asking, “Okay so, can I know what you are going to do then?”.   
His smile faded again, “Well, one of my boys and one of your boys are going to have a rough time soon, but, they’re going to do something great by the time it’s over. I can’t really say very much about it,”. He waved his hand, and the computer and other desk things disappeared again.   
He smiled nicely once more, “I have an idea, why don’t you all come with me, to a convention they are having for my books, this weekend. It’d be a nice way for everyone to get away and enjoy things for a while, and everything will be taken care off, all you have to do is enjoy the weekend,”.  
Mary smiled and giggled, “Chuck, are you asking me to go away for the weekend with you?”. She asked.  
His face reddened a few shades, “I don’t know… I guess maybe I am?”. He grinned innocently at her.   
She stood up, taking his hand in hers and said in a sultry tone, “Don’t you think we should get to know one another a little better first?” She tugged him with her. She’d only known him for a few days now, but she felt like she’d known him all of her life.   
Chuck inhaled deeply, and smiled even more, “I think I’d like that, Mary,” he said following wherever it was she was leading him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Somewhere in a dank, dark, cellar two birds sat chained together in a cage from which, at the moment, they could not escape. Heru sat facing the door of the cell, his eyes were shut but he was fully awake and acutely aware of his surroundings. He’d pushed the smaller bird behind him, that way at least if something came through the locked gate he would be the first one they attacked. He’d unfurled his wings again, they were fluffed around the weaker bird. He opened one eye and glanced back at him again, shaking his head, “How is it you cannot speak feather?”, he asked curiously.  
Balthazar sighed, he wished he was a bit more of a scholar, he would know how to speak Lower Egyptian, the oldest and most pure form of the ancient language; not to be confused with the location of Lower Egypt, “Look, I really wish I could understand what your saying friend, but sadly I don’t. I don’t speak the bird chatter you keep trying either,”. He frowned. He’d give anything to be able to understand this. His new found friend was a priceless treasure from the past, as unique a find as the one Howard Carter found in 1922.   
Heru ruffled his neck feathers, in response, he sort of understood the other a little better now; but still didn’t understand the language. He straightened enough to turn his body around lifting his wider than normal feet before settling down in a sort of crouch / perch, so he could better see the diminutive bird, “Ba*Hal*tsar,” he said.   
It got Balthazar’s attention, and he sat up getting a better look at his call mate. He looked him over top to bottom slowly thinking, ‘This guy has to be close to seven feet tall’. He slowly reached a hand out to touch what looked like hair, in the normal places on your head, “It’s it acceptable?” he asked, you didn’t touch other angels unless they indicated it was okay to do so. When he got no objection, he let his fingers touch it. It was incredibly soft but as it turned out was not hair at all. It was long narrow feathers. They were light and wispy, not like heavy solid pin feathers. Balthazar smiled, from a distance you couldn’t really tell, but up close you could see they were feathers clearly. He ran his fingertips through them trying to figure out where they were all attached; down the back of his neck, halfway across his broad shoulders, and not quite down to his shoulder blades, but none on his chest. He cleared his throat knocking some kinky thoughts out of his mind, “Wow, you’re really… feathery, aren’t you,”.  
Heru leaned forward and nudged Balthazar with his head, ‘Surely he can understand that?’ he thought. He used his hunting voice to let out a quiet screech. When he opened his mouth Balthazar noticed something really odd.   
He got closer peering into his mouth with curiosity. Heru understood what he was doing and spread his lips a little so his friend could see better. “Oh my God, you don’t have teeth at all,”. He looked closer; he had incredibly sharp beak like plates in that slightly over sized mouth. Balthazar thought as he counted the plates ‘God, you could slice right through a man with those’, he counted four, two on top and two on the bottom, almost but not quite fused in the center front of his mouth.   
Balthazar backed up a little more. He was glad to be on the same side as this guy. He looked up into Heru’s eyes. They were a little larger than you would see on a human, but they were beautiful. Large rounded gold-yellow with round black pupils in the center. They were ringed around the edges with black as pitch skin. Heru blinked at him, causing him to laugh quietly, “Forgive my saying this but you’re really one tough old bird aren’t you,”.  
Heru tried to say bird but it came out as, “Bur”.  
Balthazar chuckled, “Not quite,”. He said it slower, “Bir*D,” he emphasized the d.   
Heru nodded and said, “Bur*D,” also putting emphases on the d just as Balthazar had. Then he shook his head saying, “What is bur*d?”.  
Balthazar got the jist of what he was saying, “What is a bird?” he thought for a moment ‘How do you explain words to someone who doesn’t speak your language?’. “I know,” he raised his hands putting his thumbs together and spread his fingers moving them in a flapping motion, whistling in a bird tune, then said “Bird”.  
The light came on in Heru’s eyes, and he smiled exposing his strange beak like teeth, “Bur*D!”. He stood straight up and spread his wings wide and screeched like a bird of pray, as if he were calling to his brothers and sister.  
It was so loud Balthazar covered his ears, “My God!”, he said looking up at his friend.   
Heru stopped screeching when he realised he was hurting his friend; he’d forgotten his friend was a diminutive song bird type, not a bird of pray. He reached out and gingerly touched the other’s soft sandy coloured wings saying, “Bur*D”.  
Balthazar’s eyes widened. Oh God, that felt, so nice; his eyes got a bit glassy and he muttered, “Uh-huh, bird,” not even paying attention to what was going on or what he was saying.  
Heru smiled even more and grabbed some of his own reddish gold feathers and said “Bur*D,”. He touched his chest and chattered like a hawk or an eagle, then he touched Balthazar’s chest and did his best to imitate song bird chatter. “Bur*D,” he said, nudging his head against Balthazar’s brow, trying to show him, he was extending friendship even if they were not the same type of bird.  
Then it dawned on Balthazar what Heru was trying to say. He shook his head clearing him mind. “Wait, what?”, he put his hand on his own chest, shaking his head no, and saying, “Not bird,”. He patted his own chest nodding and saying, “Angel. Angel,”. He tapped Heru’s chest, “Bird,” then tapped his own, “Angel,”. He smiled.  
Heru twisted his head to the side thinking, ‘What in the name of Geb is he trying to say; he’s not a bird? He’s got wings, he has to be’ then he smiled thinking, ‘Maybe where he hails from they have specific ranks, maybe angel is a rank’. He tapped Balthazar’s chest and attempted to say it, “An*gel,”.  
Balthazar grinned, “That’s it, you got it. Angel,”. He threw his arms around his, bigger than the Moose, friend saying, “I don’t care what anyone says, you’re fucking awesome,”.   
Heru didn’t know how to react and it showed, all of the feathers he had fluffed out and his wings shook as he thought ‘At least, now we’re getting somewhere’ as he muttered two of the four words they shared, “Ba*Hal*tsar, an*gel,”.  
Balthazar hugged him tighter happy he had another being to relate to, sure they were as different as night and day, but they were close enough, and they were going to escape together; he was determined to make that happen. He grinned, then he was going to show off this massive feathery guy to all the others.


	8. Bent

Note:   
Well, I have another longer chapter so this part is being broken off and made a separate part. I know it’s a smaller one, hope everyone can bare with me, this week has been a massively busy one and next week will be the same (crosses eyes and slowly falls over).   
Well, well, well, Luci joins the fray, unaware there is a fray but still. Music sooths the savage beast right? Or so they say. Nice.  
I love writing this for everyone. I can’t believe how easy this story is flowing and writing itself. Meh… nobody reads the notes anyway lol! Hope you enjoy reading this and sorry it took so long!  
Peace, Love, and Free Will,  
Me

I am the owner of nothing, except maybe an excessive number of books lol. The characters in this story are mostly NOT my creations. They are still only fictional characters and not real, but this is the story I have forced them into.

 

Bent

 

Sekhmet had decided she did not like riding in the car; Emily had said it was called “car”. She leaned her brow against the glass of the passenger side window and looked up at the night sky. That very strange star competed with the moon as the brightest object in the sky. She stared at it, wondering why it was there and what it meant. It had to be an omen of some kind; there was some sort of deep change coming and it made all four of them nervous as hell.   
It was very early in the morning or very late in the night, depending on how one looked at it. She turned her head and glanced over her shoulder. Ammut was sleeping; his mouth was hanging open and he was making a rumbly sound deep in his chest. He was out cold. Anpu was irritated, she chuckled quietly to herself watching as his ears pricked in time with Ammut’s more or less snoring, but he was awake.   
He looked at her, asking, when he noticed she was staring back at them, “How much longer shall we be inside of car?”.  
Emily spoke up, “Well, Denver is coming up soon. I was planning to stop there and find a place to sleep for a while,”.  
Anpu said through half gritted teeth, “My legs are cramped, I need to run, and we all need food,”.  
“If you need food, I can go through a drive-thru somewhere?” Emily said.  
Sekhmet asked curiously, “What is drive through?”. It almost came out as a huff.  
Emily thought about how to explain it, then answered, “Well, you go to a place that makes food but you don’t have to leave the car to get it. You just get it and drive away,”. She made a face, “Most of the time it’s greasy stuff, but you can find better things out there,”.  
Anpu dipped one brow while raising another, confused, “Who hunts the food at drive through?”.  
Emily laughed as she answered, “They don’t hunt the food, it’s brought to the restaurant by a truck,”.  
“So, A*truk hunts and brings the food to res*Tar*ahnt?” Anpu asked trying to understand what Emily was saying and relating it the only way he understood.  
Sekhmet interrupted, “Why does res*Tar*ahnt give away the food that A*truk brings to her?”. Now even she was confused, and she did a lot of people watching and understood human things more than her brothers. “How does res*Tar*ahnt keep a house if all the food is given away?”.  
The whole thing made Emily laugh hard, “No, a restaurant is a building and they sell food there,”. She couldn’t stop laughing; these guys were funny. They understood almost nothing about modern culture and most of the time they misinterpreted or just completely didn’t get anything she told them about almost everything.  
Anpu, snorted, “But A*truk hunts the meat for res*Tar*ahnt, who sells it to peoples,”.  
Emily kept laughing, but she decided to let it go. They most likely would not understand anyway, “Something like that,”. She shook her head, “I love you guys, you’re just too funny,”.  
Sekhmet replied, “Heru and Anpu are funny. I have no sense of humor,”.  
Anpu reached forward and pushed her shoulder, “I see you laugh sometimes, she who claims no humor,”.  
Sekhmet huffed not willing to talk about it. You could not be what she had to be and allow yourself to feel much of anything, but that is what she had been created for, it was just her nature to be serious most of the time. Besides, she related to other animals more than humans. To her, they just made more sense and acted more on instinct than things like greed and jealously. “Just go to res*Tar*ahnt, Eh*me*lee. My brother needs meat,”. She glanced over the seat at him with an annoyed expression.  
Emily spied an exit sign saying there was a KFC attached to a truck stop coming up. She took it eagerly; they all needed to stretch their legs, and eat. Besides, she needed to fill up her car anyway.   
When she pulled onto the lot of the 24 hour stop there was almost no one there; sure there were a few inside, one person manning the cash register, and what looked like a couple trying to decide what drink to get from the cooler, and probably only a couple of people in the KFC working. That was good, if they were all going to get out of the car. No one was on the lot, so she signaled for them to follow her which they did with eagerness.   
Anpu looked at Sekhmet and pleaded, “You find meat. My legs need to run,”.  
Sekhmet was worried, “Brother, please don’t move very far away. We cannot lose you as well,”. She smiled, knowing he needed to run. It was a part of him that came from the jackal’s spirit within, like her need to prowl at night. “Just be fast,”.  
“Always am I fast,” he grinned at her. Emily watched the exchange with fascination. Anpu turned on his heels as with a lightening quick zip was gone from sight, moving too fast for her eyes to track.  
She blinked and mouthed ‘Wow’. She looked at the other two, “Can you guys, you know, hide from sight maybe?” She looked toward the KFC thinking about the people working inside, “I think you might scare them, I’ll order the food,”.  
Sekhmet and Ammut looked at one another and cloaked themselves, following their friend inside. The whole place smelled odd to them, a mix of food and chemicals they didn’t understand. What they did grasp, was that there was food on the other side of the table separating the sitting side from the cooking side. Ammut made to crawl over it, Sekhmet smacked his head. He growled quietly at her, as she shook her head motioning toward Emily.  
The girl at the register snickered, thinking it was Emily’s stomach that growled, “Long night?” she asked.  
Emily answered, “You have no idea,”.  
“Well, welcome to KFC what can I get for you?”. She was new and still hadn’t lost her enthusiasm for her job yet.  
Emily looked at the posted menu board and said, “Well, my friends are really hungry,” she mused, “And I have to bring stuff back for them,”. She thought about what you could reasonably eat while in a car and then sort of guessed on how much they would eat, “Okay, give me two 20 piece mixed buckets, a chicken sandwich meal, and three large drinks,”.   
The girl at the counter said, “Wow, must have been some party!” she rang her up, and took Emily’s credit card before handing it back along with the receipt for her to sign. “It’ll probably be about twenty minutes before it’s done, if you need to go in the store for anything,”.  
Emily said, “Thanks, gotta get gas,”. She turned around but for some reason couldn’t feel her passenger friends. “Hmm…” she hummed as she went to take care of her car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Anpu darted up and down streets in a blur. He jumped fences, sometimes stopped to briefly greet four legged brethren, but kept himself moving for the most part. He smiled to himself when he felt the familiarity of his sister and brother, and they arranged themselves into their usual ground run pattern. They all needed to move, and Sekhmet knew Emily would wait for them if they all ran a little longer. Besides, they needed to stop somewhere safe and away from humans to try to better pinpoint Heru’s light. They found an abandoned lot where an old apartment building had been torn down and stopped.   
Without a word they stood in a circle, stuck one hand to the center, and raised the other above and poured as much light as they could spare into it. Heru’s light was much stronger from here. It was still not as strong as it should be, but it was so much stronger now that a whole range of mountains wasn’t in the way. They followed that weak thread of energy with their own, as best they could. It was again, somewhere to the east.   
Then they lowered their arms all looking at one another with a puzzled expression. They’d all felt that. There was a very weak, tiny, thread of light that slid beside Heru’s thread. It was like a firefly flitting around next to a flood light.  
Anpu spoke first in their shared mind sort of way, “The other light is extremely weak,”.  
Sekhmet replied, “Yes, I have never felt anything like that energy before,”.  
“The question is, what is it?” Ammut asked.  
“It has light,” Sekhmet replied.  
Anpu and Ammut nodded saying in unison, “Agreed,”.  
Ammut added, “It’s not the same light, it’s different,”.  
Anpu scratched the side of his face, “It could might be one who escaped the two lands. One whom we know not,”.  
Sekhmet looked toward the east, “It could might be, but this light feels different,”.  
The light sparked in Ammut’s light green slitted eyes, “It could might be one from the other ancestor line who escaped from the black lands. What say you?”.  
“Possible,” Sekhmet answered.  
Anpu shook his head, “No. I met some from the Ptah line. They had the same light as we, this light is different. It’s blue,”.  
Sekhmet huffed, “We have no choice but to follow Heru’s thread till we find our brother,” She kept staring to the east, “Come, Eh*me*lee is likely waiting for us by now,”.  
“Agreed” Anpu and Ammut said in unison as they sped off back toward where they’d started.   
Sekhmet froze sniffing the air. She tilted her head, looking across the street. There was an older male standing there watching them, even though they were cloaked. He had shoulder length black hair and he was staring right at her, just as puzzled by her as she was by him. They locked eyes for a moment and she instantly knew, he was a misunderstood, mistrusted, creature as well. She could see it in his eyes. She briefly wondered what he was, before she leaned forward and ran to catch up with the other two.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Lucifer turned away after she ran away in a blur. He shook his head slightly wondering what in his worst caged hell’s torment he’d just witnessed. Those guys weren’t any kind of creature he was used to seeing. It puzzled him. He kept on walking toward the club he was playing in for the next week. He never realised how much he’d like human music, but it was one of the few things they created he now considered indispensable.   
He loved the feel of a guitar in his hands, it was if he were being completely set free by the sounds created by them. He could get so lost in it, and he didn’t care about shit anymore while playing. It opened his mind to so much more. He needed it.  
And that made him start thinking about some things he thought were really strange coincidences. Like, why there were so many truly great musicians who’d been lost at the age of 27? Was that some kind of magic number? Then he wondered about music greats who’d been murdered. Why? He narrowed his eyes and let out a frustrated growl just as an older woman was passing by. She gave him a look that said she thought he was a no good trouble maker. He laughed looking back at her as he passed and said, “If you only knew the truth, ya dried up old biddy,”.  
He thought about it, ‘Take The Beatles for instance. They fell apart for seeming no real reason, and The Rolling Stones became kinda pasty after Brian Jones died. And there’s something to ponder, look at how he died’. He looked up as he crossed the street with one of his guitars strapped to his back.  
He decided that he wanted to know more about what the hell (irony) was going on. Some of the people who’d created his most beloved music had been snuffed out, and as for him, he knew that probably was not just a coincidence. He made a mental list of those he was going to start with ‘Jimi Hendrix, Kurt Cobane, Brian Jones, John Lennon, Jim Morrison, and Keith Moon’. He smiled to himself and muttered aloud, “I’m going to figure out the truth, and then all these fuckers are gonna have to admit, ‘hey, Luci’s not really half bad’, then I’ll wipe them all out,”. He laughed loudly causing people on the sidewalk to skirt around a crazy man talking to himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Heru was perched, as well as he could be, on the floor of the cramped cell he and Balthazar shared. He let his smaller friend have the small cot behind him even though his friend never really slept. He himself had only been dozing off and on, not trusting this place enough to slip into a deeper sleep. He’d shrunk his wings and tucked them under his arms and across the front of his chest. They looked for all the world like Ancient Egyptian king’s armor and indeed, the god kings had patterned their armor after his protective wings.  
One of his eyes shot open when there door at the end of the cell hall was pulled open causing light to flood the darkened interior. Heru stood up and so did Balthazar. They peered down the hallway, squinting to see past the glare of bright light. Heru, though his light was dimmed, could still feel the malicious intent of this being. He ruffled the feathers on his neck and head in warning at her.  
“You two have caused me so much trouble and I’m gonna make you pay for that,” she sneered at both of them, “And there isn’t a damn thing either one of you can do about it because nobody cares,”. She stuck a cattle prod, set to full strength, through the bars before they could react and touched Heru with it.   
He made a slight bird-like squeak at the sting, rather like being stung by a swarm of bees, but it was Balthazar who got very vocal, “You stupid black eyed bitch! So like a demon to attack something when it’s caged!”.  
“You want some too angel?!” she laughed flicking her wrist and touching his arm with it.   
He cried out in pain, “When we get free, I’m coming after you first!” he yelled through gritted teeth.  
Heru instinctively reached down and grabbed the long metal thing that stung with on hand and yanked the demons arm through the cell bars, getting that thing off of his smaller friend, and said, “The only thing that saves you from being killed is the metal which separates us black eye!”. He squawked loudly and exposed his beak like teeth, in a universal show of aggression.  
The demon used her inhuman strength to pull her arm out before that thing, whatever it was, could tear a hunk out of her arm, “I don’t know what you are exactly, but you’re no different that this angel! And sooner or later you’re going to bend to our will as well,”. She flung the smaller of the two back against the wall with a thud.  
Balthazar had no time to react, he was just suddenly thrown against the concrete wall with a lot of force. It would have killed a normal man, however Balthazar just groaned as he picked himself up from the floor and the upended cot. Concrete crumbled away from the spot where he’d impacted, “Black eyed demon bitch,”.   
Heru helped him to his feet saying in his own native tongue, “I will rejoice when you are devoured, vile woman,”.  
“I don’t care whatever gibberish your spouting creature,” she turned away looking at Balthazar laughing, “We got another tip on a possible location where your brother might be in a few days. So, guess what?”, she sneered at him, “You’re going to go with us on a little trip in a few days, you feathery piece of shit. Have fun brooding about it!”. She waved to them and walked triumphantly back out of the holding hall.  
Balthazar felt sick in the pit of his grace. The last thing he wanted was for Gabriel to be caught like this. With an archangel they could do terrible things if they could managed to bend his will and force him to do as they wished. “I’m so sorry, brother,” he mumbled sadly.  
Heru heard the hurt tone of his voice and said, “Ba*hal*tsar An*gel,” he laid a massive hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Soon we shall kill Deh*mon Beh*ch,”. He smiled in his strange way.  
Balthazar looked up at him and smiled back, “You’re getting better,”. He looked down the hall at the closed door and shouted, “You hear that, demon bitch! Whatever he said only double!”.  
Heru unwrapped his wings spreading them wide, “Yes, Deh*mon Beh*ch, when I find my brethren, you will cease to be!”. He let out a sharp, loud screech, letting her know he meant business.   
Balthazar looked up at him, getting the idea. He opened his mouth and an inhuman loud, ring, akin to electronic feed back, escaped his throat.   
Heru stopped and looked down at his friend in shock. He somewhat understood that; it was almost like some kind of strange feather language. He understood the emotions and thoughts being poured into it more than whatever words were spoken, just like when they’d met in the clearing. He hugged his friend tight, “We will take them all,”.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Back in the bunker Sam was showing Gabriel around before they retired for the night. They were on the hall with all the sleeping quarters and Sam smiled saying, “This is my room, Gabe,” He chuckled and blushed a little, “Well, you know, now it’s our room,”.   
Gabriel walked in and frowned a little. The room was dark and there was almost no colour at all, save for splashes here and there from old book bindings, “Sammich, this is to dismal,” he squeezed the younger hunter’s hand reassuringly. “we need more life in here so it doesn’t look like someone’s funeral,”.   
Sam looked away frowning and said, “Yeah well, I didn’t feel much life before. Guess everything just reflects that looking around at it now,”.  
Gabriel smiled at him warmly, “Hey, we’ll bring you back to life together, right?”. He strolled over to one wall and laid a hand on it, almost as if he were feeling the built up energy that had occurred while he was gone; he wouldn’t say dead, because it didn’t feel as if he had been.  
Sam laughed quietly, “Sure Lollipop, we can make it however you want. We can get some paint and hang pictures and stuff,”.  
Gabriel got the mischievous grin on his face, “See, now that takes too long, and then you’ve got the wet paint smell for days if not weeks later,”. He looked around and frowned again, “And of course we need our own bathroom, because I’m not having dad or either of our brothers walk in on us while I’ve got you naked in the shower,”.  
Sam couldn’t help but laugh louder, “Oh of course, not to mention my mom,”.  
Gabriel’s eyes widened in horror, “Yeah, no. That’d be really awkward and then she’d hate me and make me leave the bunker and it’d just be bad,”.   
Sam leaned down and let his lips brush Gabriel’s ear, “So what are you waiting for then? I bet you’re just itching to snap something up right now aren’t you,” he nipped the tip of the angel’s ear, “You know, I still owe you from this afternoon,”.  
Gabriel spun in his moose’s arms and leered at him, “I thought you’d never ask, big boy,” He snapped his fingers and Sam’s room turned into a small one bedroom apartment, complete with a tiny kitchenette, sitting room, bedroom, and a large bath with a sunken tub in the middle of the floor and a very large shower head hanging above it.   
Sam’s eyes widened as he wandered around looking at it amazed by everything his short lovable ball of feathers and energy had cooked up. A little Jack Russell Terroir came trotting into the small kitchen where they stood. Gabriel leaned down and scooped him up with a smile, “Hey, Max!”.  
Sam couldn’t help himself, “You got another dog!” he said patting his head, “Hi, Max, I’m Sam,”. The small dog barked at him as if he understood. Sam beamed, he missed having Gabe’s dog around; he watched the little animal trot off, jump up on the comfy looking sofa, and curl up for a nap.  
Gabriel took Sam by the hand, “Hey, you owe me something remember? Max can wait his turn,”. His eyes gleamed with intent as he tugged Sam toward their bathroom.   
Sam followed willingly; he’d do anything for this special being, his archangel, “Whatchya got in mind, huh?”.   
Gabriel snapped his fingers once they were inside, behind a locked door, and all of their clothing instantly went to a neat pile folded on the hamper. “Mmm… what indeed?” He traced his fingertips up and down Sam’s spine causing the younger man to shiver.  
“Anything, Gabe. I don’t care what you do to me or with me as long as you never leave me again,” Sam said against the angel’s lips.  
Gabriel smiled his lopsided grin and snapped his fingers again, “Careful what you wish for Sammich,” The shower came on and he stepped down into it pulling his hunter with him.  
Sam gave a start as clear red liquid cascaded down over both of their bodies. He blinked as some of it ran into is mouth, then he laughed quietly, “Raspberry Kool-Aid, really?”. He grabbed the angel up in his arms pulling him off his feet and kissing him with passion. He felt all the muscle and sinew of his angel’s back, a silent reminder that though Gabriel was shorter, he was much stronger than he looked, even in a human vessel.  
“Hmm… you said anything my kinky heart desired. So I thought, ‘Oooh yeah, everybody loves Kool-Aid’ and well, raspberry was always my favourite and you’re my favourite. What’s not to like?”. He chuckled, letting it tint his dark blond hair.  
Sam laughed louder, “You’re so stupid,” then he looked straight into the angel’s eyes and whispered, “God, don’t ever change Gabe. To me, you’re just perfect,”.  
“Even if I force you to take Kool-Aid showers and Jello baths with me?” His smile grew as he watched the hunter’s face.  
Sam couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, even so,” he leaned his brow against the smaller angel’s, “You and your candy fetishes, always so creative,”.  
Gabriel ran his tongue across Sam’s neck, “Mmm… you taste extra sweet tonight,”.  
Sam moaned tilting his head back and asking the obvious, “Why’s that, Lollipop?”.  
Gabriel grinned, “Raspberry honey Sammich,” he groaned, “Gotta love that,”. His hands trailed down over Sam’s ass cheeks and he lightly squeezed them making the taller man groan louder. “Such a beautiful sound, Baby,”.  
Sam’s eyes were completely glazed over by now. He leaned down nuzzling into the crook of his angel's neck and wet sticky hair, “You’re right…makes you extra sweet,”. His hands went straight down Gabriel’s chest. His right hand wrapped around the angel’s cock, his other hand gripped Gabriel’s hips, pulling him a bit closer.  
Gabriel’s eyes rolled back and a deep, needy sound escaped his lips, “You make me crazy, Kiddo; but you know that though, don’t you,”.  
Sam locked eyes with him, despite the red liquid crashing on his face, and slowly sank to his knees. “I can try to drive you insane. If you want?”. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Gabriel’s cock running his tongue across the slit wiping away precum with a groan.  
Gabriel’s breath caught and his hands immediately tangled into Sam’s wet soppy hair, “Ahugh, Sammy…” his chest heaved as his mind slowly began to short circuit.  
Sam slid his mouth all the way to the hilt; not once gaging, even after so long. He sucked Gabriel down gliding his tongue along the angel’s shaft causing the angel’s eyes to roll back and close as satisfying sounds escaped his lips. ‘You like this, Baby? Like me on my knees for you?’ Sam asked through their mental bond.  
Gabriel looked down into the puppy dog eyes that stared up at him, ‘Sweet Tart, I like my dick anywhere inside of you’. He groaned louder as Sam pulled nearly all the way off and very quickly sucked him all the way down again.   
Gabriel fought the urge to rock his hips into the sweet mouth wrapped around his dick. Sam still staring into his eyes, pleaded with him, ‘Do it Gabe. Fuck my mouth, take every part of me. Make me yours, Lollipop’. He sucked a bit harder to emphasize what he wanted.  
Gabriel’s eyes began to glow, ‘Shouldn’t tempt the Trickster, didn’t your daddy ever tell you that, Lemon Drop?’ he gave Sam what he was begging for and rocked his hips gently into his mouth not wanting to hurt his beautiful tall submissive human. ‘Spread your knees a little for me’ Gabriel demanded. Sam complied as he wrapped his long arms around the angel’s thighs never letting his gaze waver from the archangel’s face. ‘So eager to please, aren’t you’ he said rocking his hips a little harder.   
Sam couldn’t help the groan deep in his throat, ‘Only you. You’re all I need, all I’ve ever wanted’. He inhaled sharply as Gabriel’s grace wrapped itself around his stiff cock.   
‘Tell me why you need this, Sweet Tart’ Gabriel asked. He knew what the answer used to be, but didn’t know if that had changed any in the last six years and he wasn’t about to force Sam to do anything if he didn’t really mean what he was saying.  
Sam hesitated for only a second and Gabriel stopped completely and pulled away from those sweet plump lips, “Sammy, I won’t force…”.  
Sam cut him off before he could say more, “I need it from you… but… only from you,” he said panting as Gabriel kept stroking his grace up and down the human’s cock.  
“Tell me true why you want it, Sammy,” The angel demanded. If he felt even the slightest hint of apprehension he would stop instantly. He didn’t need this sort of play himself, but he would for his bonded mate if he still wanted or needed it.   
He gave no hint of reluctance as he answered, “Because… sometimes, I feel out of control. I need your strong hands on me… sometimes, or your grace. I wanna know that if I’m scared I’m not alone or if I’m too angry, you’ll calm me down… I know you won’t let me become a demon blood junkie again. I know when I’m with you, I won’t get out of control any more and I know you’re not using me,” He looked up directly into Gabriel’s eyes with that impossible to deny puppy expression and said, “Because I know you love me, not because I’m a tool, the boy with demon blood, but because I’m just Sam,”.  
Gabriel knew without a doubt it was true and heartfelt. The boy’s whole life had been spent doing what everyone else had told him to do. He wanted freedom to make his own choices so badly; but when he’d finally gotten that freedom, he didn’t know what to do with it. He still wanted it, but he wanted or rather craved Gabriel’s guidance with it. He smiled lovingly down at him, never at any point did he or would he hurt, belittle, or demean this beautiful man. “Put your mouth back where it was then, Lemon Drop,”.   
He pushed Sam’s legs wider with his grace while wrapping his cock with it again, “Can’t believe I’ve got this beautiful giant begging me to do everything in my kinky head to him,” he muttered. That was true also, he didn’t understand why Sam had chosen him from the beginning.   
Sam wrapped his lips around Gabriel’s dick again, humming at the feel of it as it slid across his lips tongue. The angel thrust his hips, only a bit more forcefully than he had before. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s legs again giving himself some stability. Gabriel searched his mate’s thoughts quickly making sure he wasn’t uncomfortable before he broke just a small thread of grace from the rest and rested it at the base of Sam’s spine.   
He watched Sam’s eyes roll back at the feel of the angel’s grace. He was filled with a barely contained lusty need and silently begged, ‘Please…’. Gabriel slid it down the crack of his ass and teased it just at Sam’s entrance making the hunter whine.  
‘So polite, Sweet Tart’ he tucked only a slim little thread inside of the hunter’s body letting the tingly sensation spread for only a brief moment.  
During that brief moment Sam sucked tight warm and wet all around Gabriel’s cock and the angel lost it, ‘You want it, Lemon Drop, then I’ll give it to you’. He thrust into Sam’s mouth, but not enough to hurt or choke the hunter. ‘Always were so good at blowing me, Baby’ His eyes were closed but the glow that was building in them found its way out, seeping white light from beneath his lashes.  
Sam could tell the angel was close to explosion. He kept pressure and friction high and caressed his balls with the tips of his fingers, ‘Give it to me Gabe. Let me have what’s mine’ he whispered to his mate’s mind.   
Gabriel’s eyes shot wide open flooding the bathroom with blue white light and his hands gripped into Sam’s hair holding him firm. A loud strangled gasp bounced from the walls as he came down the hunters throat, a mix of his seed and grace together. His mind went white hot for just that instance, but he had enough control of himself to not blast everything in a 100 meter radius with his angel call, letting other angel’s know this was his mate and to stay away.  
He inhaled, taking in a cool breath but still wild with desire and picked Sam up using his grace, flipping him making it easier to manipulate his grace into Sam’s tight hole, ‘You wanted an angel to take you, Sweet Tart, so take it’. He pushed and prodded into the hunter’s body, slicking as he expanded the grace within.  
Sam gasped and groaned throwing his head back, letting the angel have his way with him. His heart beat wildly, and his breath came out in short deep gasps with every push of grace he felt. Gabriel fisted his hand around Sam’s dick pumping in time with his prodding grace, ‘That what you want, Baby? Can you take it for me?’ He whispered into the hunter’s mind.  
“Yes,” Sam yelled, letting every sensation he felt over run his body and mind, “Fuck me, Gabe. Take what you want from me…” He gasped out, “Fuck me… please, fuck me,”.  
Gabriel withdrew his grace from Sam’s body caught up in everything he was bombarded with from Sam’s mind, “You don’t cum until I tell you, Lemon Drop,”. He slapped his ass hard but not too hard, “I’m gonna ride you till you scream,”.  
Sam barely registered what the angel said as he felt Gabriel penetrate his body, “Uhgah,” came out as panted little breaths that got louder and louder. His eyes rolled back and closed as Gabriel took his hips in an iron tight grip and thrust into him again and again making slapping noises as Kool-Aid washed over both. Sam muttered ‘Harder’ through their bond repeatedly. The archangel complied leaning down over his back while keeping his hands on his cock.   
Gabriel knew Sam was close because the noise through their bond became a stream of animal like urges and feelings as Sam let himself lose control. Gabriel stroked his mate’s mind, feeding that burning in the pit of Sam’s gut, ‘Now, Baby…’ he grunted ‘let go and give it to me’. Sam yelled as he understood what Gabriel had said. He came all over the angel’s hand, just as Gabriel came for a second time inside his body. His body jerked in the angel’s grasp but he was held tight as the powerful orgasm ripped through his entire being. When it was over, they stayed as they were just catching their breath until it evened out and both were able to think again.   
It was Gabriel who spoke first, whispering, “Are your legs okay, Sweet Tart?” Sam nodded, unable to speak aloud yet. Gabriel stood up and snapped his fingers and the shower turned off. Both of them were clean and dry. He scooped Sam up into his arms, with archangel strength, and carried him to their bed as if he were his bride.   
Sam yawned deeply and mumbled, “You have no idea how much I have missed that. You’re the only one who’s ever been able to carry me,”. He gripped the archangel’s hand in his and kissed his fingers. He knew Gabriel saw his heart and soul, he was the only one who looked past the giant moose of a man to see he wanted to be smaller, gentler, someone who needed protecting; not just to be the protector all of the time. To just relinquish, and not have to be the tough hunter once in a while or at least in their bedroom anyway and because Gabriel was an archangel he could give Sam that, even if he was so much shorter.  
Gabriel climbed into bed next to him and brushed the hair away from his eyes, seemed like it was always falling in his face, “I better be the only one carrying you to bed,” he chuckled softly, “Otherwise, we have a problem,”.  
Sam closed his eyes and mumbled, “Nobody… but you”. He fell asleep almost instantly, his body finally able to relax.  
Max trotted into the room, nails clicking on the floor, and hopped up on the foot of the bed. Gabriel smiled and patted the dog on the head, then scratched his ears before laying back himself. He draped his arm over Sam’s waist and settled in for the night. He could sleep, he’d taught himself how after eons of time on Earth, but tonight he let himself drift into a deep meditation instead. He wanted to make sure his Moose Baby was the one who slept beautifully tonight. Sam deserved to have a bit of peace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Chuck laughed quietly as he lay next to Mary. He was still trying to grasp that that had just occurred between them. Mary snuggled up closer to him, he was so different than John, but in good and surprising ways. “So, this convention,” she said trying to get it straight in her own mind, “It’s like the Star Trek conventions back in the day? But, this one is for the books you write; which are about the boys,”.  
“Ehh, basically yeah,” except they aren’t quite as big and popular as Star Trek conventions,” He answered. He really did want her to be there with him. It somehow made everything that had to occur easier to deal with.  
“I don’t know, I always feel nervous around very large crowds,” she teased. She really wouldn’t miss it for the world, plus she wanted to be there for whichever son was going to get a disaster dropped in his lap.   
“It’s not really that big, besides, I’ll be there with you and you’ll be my special guest,” He smiled and kissed her hand.  
“Ooo… a special guest now am I? Exactly what kind of guest would I be?” Mary chuckled quietly.  
Chuck didn’t know how to answer her. She was very special and unique in her own right, not just because she produced two outstanding boys. The woman was a powerful hunter in her own right, just as strong and deadly as Dean. He smiled and looked over at her, “Mary, you can be whatever type of guest you’d like to be,” he said, “But I would love for you to go as my girlfriend,”. He looked in her eyes, “But you don’t have to go with me in that way, if you don’t want to. I’ll understand,”.  
Mary snickered; it had been forever since she’d been on a date. “Who am I to refuse, God?”.  
He started to protest, he didn’t want her to think of him as God, he just wanted to be Chuck, but she put a finger gently over his mouth, “I’m teasing you, Chuck,” She looked into his eyes hoping he understood, “I would love to be your girlfriend, and I would love to go with you. I’m sure all of our boys will love it too,”. She smiled happily.  
“Heh yeah, I’m sure they would. Castiel probably just would not understand it and Gabriel will likely just cause some kind of trouble I’m sure,”. He looked over at her again with a worried expression, “Sam and Dean,” he shook his head, “Yeah, they’ll just think it’s great I’m sure,”.  
“Chuck, Honey, you’re worrying too much. It’ll be good for all of us to do something as a family together,” She said running her fingers through his soft hair.  
“Yeah. You’re right, all four of the boys need to do something together as a unit. It strengthens their bonds,”. Smiling he traced her cheek, feeling better about things that needed to happen this weekend.  
Mary was happy herself, “Something other than hunting anyway,” she mumbled starting to drift.  
“I’m just going to warm you ahead of time, Mary. Dean doesn’t do well at them. Sam isn’t as bad, though. He just get’s a little nervous with so many people present, but he’ll have Gabriel so it probably won’t be that bad for him,” Chuck said rambling in his Chuck sort of way. He paused waiting for her to respond and when she didn’t he looked over realising she was asleep. He just smiled a genuine smile and whispered, “Good night, Mary,”.


	9. Chaos

Note:  
I don’t want anyone to think I am hating on Wincest (I’m not). For this AU it just feels as if Dean (Yeah they are aware of fanfiction because of Chuck and his books) would not like the idea because he is very much in love with Castiel. So, no hate going on here; peace, love, and free will right? To each his own, live and let live.   
Here’s something to chew on though; The multi-verse has infinite possibility right, anything you come up with is possible somewhere in the multi-verse because it has the possibility of everything, mathematically (Though somethings are less probable than others). Very cool, right?  
One more important item here, go and listen to the Richard Speight Jr. quote, part of a massively grand speech, that I am using in this chapter. I know you can find it on you tube, it’s a really good message… also, a message I like personally is “All You Need Is Love” haha! (waves bye, and runs away).   
Seriously though, how are you liking this piece of crap? I see people are reading this, but not sure how you feel about it. If you don’t feel comfortable making public comments, if you have one send me a PM, I will answer you.  
Peace, Love, and Free Will,  
Me  
Oh yeah, something I keep forgetting to put in here, I don’t own ANY of these people / characters that appear in this story. It’s all just a fiction and not real; made up from a demented silly mind, right. Just enjoy the story, and take the message with you!

 

Chaos

 

Chuck and Mary walked up to the doors of the large grand Oread Hotel where the Supernatural convention was being held, their whole Brady Bunch in tow behind them. “I always wondered what this place was like,” Mary said.   
“I think I might actually remember this thing from when I was a kid,” Dean commented.   
Sam just took it all in, he didn’t remember any of it, after all he was only a little baby. Gabriel patted his hand and smiled reassuringly, “Looks like a castle to me,”.  
“Wait till you see it lit up at night” Mary said still thrilled to be invited to attend this event with Chuck. Hell, she still had a hard time wrapping her head around Chuck writing about her sons. She shook her head at what he called them, ‘The Winchester Gospel’.  
“This place is pretty cool, dad. I could get used to this,” Gabriel said eyes darting everywhere.  
Castiel however, looked very uneasy. He felt as if someone were watching him, and it was not a feeling he’d been able to shake since the place came into view. He kept looking everywhere trying to figure out what it was he felt, but every time he thought he had it, it would slip away from his memory like trapped water running through a sieve.   
Chuck and Mary were led to their rooms along with their things, the boys followed. They wanted to basically toss their personal bags and then head down to this convention to nose around. The last time they’d went to one of these things, it felt weird, their private life had been put on display for everyone to read, though very few realised the books were about anyone’s real life. This time they were a lot more relaxed about it, all except Castiel.   
Chuck and Mary disappeared into the room they’d been led to. The boys were in a suite room across the hall. They insisted on staying close to one another just as they’d spent their whole life. They stood in the hall discussing what they would like to do first when suddenly Sam froze. His eyes grew wide, and mild terror flashed across his mind as he dropped all of his things. Gabriel spun around to see what was wrong with his moose; Sam grabbed him as if to shield himself from something down the hall, “Sam, what has gotten into you, Sweet Tart? What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked gazing down the hall toward the direction of Sam’s terrified stare. They all followed his gaze.  
Dean dropped everything and jumped in front of his brother out of instinct shouting, “Stay away, Becky!”.  
Becky, who hadn’t noticed them until she heard the familiar voice, looked in their direction, “Oh my God!” She ran toward them, “You guys are here?!”.  
A wave of terror washed through the bond between Sam and Gabriel but he said and thought nothing, too frightened to do anything except stay behind Gabriel. Dean however almost vibrated with a mix of emotion which Castiel was finding difficult to decipher; mostly anger and annoyance.  
Becky came to a halt in front of them all smiles, “Dean,” she greeted, then looked at Sam, “Hello, Sam,”. Sam gripped the back of Gabriel’s jacket as apprehension flooded the bond he had with his angel.  
Dean spoke first, “Stay away from my brother,”.  
Becky ignored him; instead she was looking the other two over with curiosity. Suddenly, the light in her head came on and she clamped a hand over her mouth, staring wide eyed at them. Castiel asked her, “Do you require medical assistance?”.   
Gabriel burst with laughter, “Probably not the kind your thinking,”.  
She reached a hand out toward Castiel, “Is that really… holy shit,” she mumbled, “You’re Castiel aren’t you?”.  
Cas answered flatly in his monotone voice trying to understand, “Yes, I am Castiel. I’m an…”  
“Angel of the lord,” Becky cut him off. She whispered, “A real angel,”. She touched the sleeve of his trench coat murmuring, “I’d love to see your wings,”.  
“Becky, keep your roofie droppin’ hands off of Cas,” Dean spoke in a low warning tone with gritted teeth; he 100% meant all of the threat that was implied in his voice.   
Becky jerked her hand away understanding the unspoken threat, which Dean himself was, to her life. Her eyes fell on Sam, sadness flashing in them briefly, before they landed on the shorter man in front of him, “Who…”.  
This time Gabriel cut her off, “Gabriel. They call me Gabriel,”. He answered.  
“Holy shit,” She said again as her jaw hit the floor. “The Trickster, Loki, the Archangel messenger of God himself,”.  
“In the flesh,” He replied, still not exactly sure why Sam was scared of her and why Dean was being so protective of Cas. He stayed right where he was in front of Sam guarding him.  
“I thought you were dead,” she said, “Didn’t you die when your brother killed you?”  
And right then was when Gabriel decided he didn’t like her one bit, “Yeah well, you know, dad doesn’t like to keep us dead for very long,” he gestured.   
“So… why are you here?” She asked frowning at him slightly, “Don’t you like to hang out with Norse Gods or something,”. She never cared very much for Gabriel in the books, he always tormented her Sam; unless you read a lot into the between the lines subtext, like many fans did. That put Sam in a relationship with Gabriel and she had a hard time believing that. He had never said anything about it to her, though at the time he was drugged.  
Gabriel’s eyes sharpened noticeably. “We were all invited to be here,”. He said tersely.   
Sam snapped out of it, laying a hand on his shoulder, “Gabe,” he rubbed his shoulder lovingly, “Calm down, Lollipop,” he spoke so soothingly, as if he were talking down a tiger.  
Gabriel relaxed a little. Becky thought ‘lollipop? What the hell?’ she looked up at Sam standing behind the shorter angel. Then she looked at Gabriel, a strawberry sucker instantly appeared in his mouth as if he knew what she was thinking. He gave her a challenging stare. This is how he must have looked when he stepped between Sam and Lucifer; guarding him with his life, some said because he loved Sam more than his own existence, willing to die for him. Which he did she remembered. Then she looked over at Dean, who had shoved Cas behind his back, even though Cas was an angel, shielding him as if he were ‘a child’, she remembered the words Dean spoke about him once in the books. You could almost see a demon blade in his hand the way he stood; ready to fight to the death for the awkward angel. She whispered a little sadly as understanding sank into her mind, “Wincest, isn’t… true is it,” Then she made all of them jump, before they could even respond, by squealing loudly. “But oh my God!” she danced in a circle, “Destiel and Sabriel are!” she looked at their shocked faces, fangirling at all of them.   
Gabriel got all of the mental images of what Sabriel was that flashed through Sam’s mind and could pretty much guess, by now, what Destiel was as well. So many fan made drawings and stories Sam had seen and read about on the internet crossed over to reach his angel’s mind. Gabriel turned and looked at Sam puzzled and mentally asked, ‘Just to state my curiosity, why on earth have you looked at so much of this stuff, Samshine?’.  
Sam got a little pink on his cheeks answering, ‘I really missed you, Lollipop. It’s really stupid, but’ he sighed audibly, ‘but, it’s been my way of keeping you here with me’. He shrugged, “I don’t know?” he said before going silent again. ‘I always looked at it and read the stuff because it helped me think about what it could have been like if you… hadn’t gone away’.  
Gabriel smiled warmly up at Sam’s face ‘Okay Sweet Tart, what’s your favorite story or drawing and we’ll make it happen’. Sam sent him the image of a graphically lewd and suggestive drawing he’d seen a while back.  
Gabriel suddenly laughed, startling Becky, “Ooo,” Gabriel raised a brow, “How creative,” he wiggled his brows at Sam and she just stared at them.   
Then Castiel asked Dean, “I don’t understand?” as he eyed Dean quizzically. He paused as if listening.  
Dean couldn’t help the smirk. He answered Cas mentally knowing it would drive Becky up the wall, ‘I believe Destiel is actually us, Angel. Chuck’s fans write and draw us together’ he said aloud, “You know,” gesturing between them ‘in all sorts of compromising positions. Oh and, usually you’re the bottom’. He snickered.  
Castiel’s brow suddenly shot up, “Is that supposed to be funny?” he asked aloud, even more confused now.  
Becky watched all four of them with glee, she knew a secret that other fans would die to put their fingers on. More of Chuck’s characters and vision were coming to life in front of her and it was as if they were all talking and having a conversation she couldn’t hear. Finally she couldn’t take it any more, bursting with curiosity she asked, “How are you guys doing that?”.   
Gabriel just smiled at her and asked, “Doing what?”.  
“You guys are talking but you’re not saying anything,” she said. Another pause occurred.  
Castiel asked Dean ‘She doesn’t know anything about how angels bond, does she?’.  
Dean chuckled looking back over his shoulder at Cas and said “Nope,”. Cas smiled back, amusement in his eyes.  
Becky’s eyes widened a little more as it dawned on her, “You guys really are bonded, aren’t you. It’s true, it’s all true isn’t it!” she said excitedly gesturing between Gabriel and Sam, and Dean and Castiel. “Which means,” she narrowed her eyes and pinched her brows for a second, then she clamped her hand over her mouth again before taking her hand away again shouting excitedly, “You guys have slept together! That’s why Cas always comes when you call him isn’t it!” she said in a rush. Then she looked at Sam “And why you’re always super sad and you’ve always done reckless things. It’s because you needed him and he wasn’t there anymore, isn’t it!”  
Castiel looked at her as if he were trying to figure out if she needed special help or not. Dean just stared at her gaping, mortified. He couldn’t believe she said that, not to mention how loud she’d said it. A bright red blush crept up over his entire face bringing with it a heat wave that felt like fire was literally licking his cheeks.  
Gabriel grinned and said sarcastically, “Well, duh! Aren’t you a genius?”. Sam buried his face in his hands and shook his head, as mortified as Dean, not because he was ashamed of it but because both of them were shouting about his private life.  
Then, the memory of what she’d done to Sam, what she tried to force Sam to do, thinking he just needed a woman to love him and wipe his sadness away, hit her like a ton of bricks. “Oh God, Sam,” she said remorsefully, “You will never forgive me, will you,”. She looked in his face as everything suddenly made crystal clear sense.  
Sam looked away as if he’d done something wrong. His hands immediately went to the hair that draped the sides of his neck, lightly pulling at it, and he was quiet, too quiet. Gabriel turned around and brushed his thumb across his cheek, in a silent conversation with him. ‘Okay Lemon Drop, this is really deep for you, I can feel it. What happened, Samshine?’ he pulled Sam’s hands down away from messing with is hair, and held them gently brushing his thumbs over the tops of those massive hands.  
‘Gabe please, don’t make me talk about this right now’. He pleaded.  
‘C’mon Sweet Tart, you can say. There is nothing you can tell me that is gonna make me think you did anything wrong here. Her, probably, but not you’. He smiled softly letting his eyes twinkle with a bit of mischief he knew would break Sam’s cycle of anxiety, ‘You can tell daddy anything, I won’t be angry’.  
Sam smiled a tiny bit rolling his eyes, muttering aloud, “Yer so stupid,” but it worked, he didn’t feel like his anxiety was going to sweep him away anymore. Gabriel knew him inside and out. ‘A few years ago, when Dean and I went to Vegas… we didn’t know Becky was there, I promise… she put a love potion in my drink, and pretty much forced me to marry her and took me away from Dean’ he looked at the floor, ‘I know, I should have been more aware of my surroundings, I know that but I didn’t expect her to be there. She tied me to her damn bed and wouldn’t let me go’. Guilt etched his face as he told his angel everything else that happened.  
She watched them as if she’d seen Sam for the first time, thinking about everything she’d read in the books and going over her own personal experiences with him. People always described Sam as a tall shy moose, well they were describing what they thought was a character, with a beautiful smile and pretty yet eternally sad eyes. The type of character who always carried the weight of the world as if he were the cause of all the world’s problems. She thought to herself, watching them now, ‘No wonder he’s so sad all the time, his angel was missing, and I tried to mess with that. I didn’t even bother thinking that it might be something else’. She sighed as her heart broke a little more for him.  
Gabriel turned around and glared at Becky with murder in his eyes, “Why would you do that to him?” he hissed at her in a whisper.  
“Because I didn’t understand and I am so sorry,” Becky whispered.  
Gabriel shouted at her, “You drugged him, and tied him down! What kind of person does that?!”. Fury came off him in waves.  
Becky took a step back in fear, she knew about the archangel’s temper. He shook his head that someone had the audacity, “You tried to force MY hunter to marry you!” He took a small step forward.  
People in the halls stopped everything they were doing and watched intently, LARP maybe? “Sam Winchester belongs to me, I am his angel and no other!” He glanced at Dean, understanding now why he was so protective of Cassie around her. Dean nodded slightly trying to block more of Cas from her. Gabriel yelled at her again, “I’m with Dean, you keep your roofie drugging hands away from my Sammich!”  
Becky kept apologising to all of them not knowing what else to do, then Sam put his massive hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, calming him instantly. He spoke quietly again, “Gabriel, it’s okay. That happened a long time ago, and she isn’t a threat to me or us, alright?”.  
At that time Chuck walked out of his and Mary’s room rubbing is temple, “What’s all the shouting about boys?”.  
Gabriel smiled, he was really going to give Becky something to think about now. He waved at Chuck, “Hey dad,”.  
Chuck didn’t realize Becky was standing there gawking, “Son,” he nodded a reply, then noticed they still had all of their bags. “You four still haven’t put your things up yet?”.  
“We’ll do it now, father,” Castiel answered and they all turned to go through their suite door. Sam went first followed by Castiel, then Dean and lastly Gabriel.   
Gabriel waved at her before closing the door, “Bye Becky,”. He looked up just in time to see the shocked look on their dad’s face as he saw her for the first time. He closed the door behind them. Let their dad deal with her.  
Chuck, looked at her and sighed. She barely managed to choke out, “Castiel,” she swallowed, “and, and Gabriel,” She stood stone still and whispered, “they called you dad. Oh my God, Chuck. That makes you,” her chest tightened making it hard to breathe, “that means that your… God,” She fainted where she stood.  
“Yeah, about that, sorry I never told you, Becky. Had to stay hidden as long as I could,”. He said and with a wave of his hand he landed them in the empty green room they had for this convention, where it was quiet and no one would pry. He had many things to tell Becky and ask of her, but knowing her she’d probably be over dramatic about it and embrace it with more than enough enthusiasm.   
He touched her head sending a spark to wake her up. She came to with a gasp looking around at the setting, then she remembered and slowly looked at Chuck. She couldn’t get over it, he still just looked like Chuck, her ex-boyfriend. “Chuck, what is going on here?” she asked in a hushed whispered tone.  
Chuck sighed again, “Well Becky, I,” he looked down at her, sorry he couldn’t have told her the truth years ago, “I need to ask you if you would do something for me,”.  
She replied in that same breathy voice, “Chuck, anything,” she stared at him in awe, “What is it?”  
He stood up and began pacing the floor as a scotch appeared in his hand, “I want you to be the keeper of the Winchester Gospel,”. He couldn’t believe he was asking her, but her enthusiasm was unmatched and she knew all of it front to back.  
“Oh God, Chuck,” she started to hyperventilate, “the Winchester Gospel?!”.   
“Yes, Becky,” he looked at her, “Are you alright? You’re not going to faint again are you, you look a little pale,”.  
All she could do was say, “Uh-huh,” before she went out like a light again.   
Chuck shook his head and touched her brow again waking her once more, “Becky, listen; I want you to be the keeper of the new Gospel and then I want you to spread the ideals to others. Starting here and now at this convention,” he smiled the same old smile he always did.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me?” she couldn’t believe what he was asking, “But I tried to force…”.  
Chuck cut her of with a wave of his hand, “No it’s okay, that’s the past. You can atone for what you did by doing this thing,” He stood up pacing again. “You’ll find others that will believe in these ideals and morals and they’ll help too, it won’t be your burden alone,”.  
She jumped up, “Of course I accept!” she looked at him with wide eyes, “You know I know more about them than anybody else in the world!”.  
“Yes, sadly I know that,” He pinched his brows together, “Okay then,” He spun around and touched her brow giving her an extra spark.  
She stumbled backward as the tingling little jolt felt like it went straight to the center of her head, “What did you do? What was that?” she gasped.  
He looked at her with a nervous smile, “I may have just altered your life path a little,” He raised the fingers of his free hand and made a pinching motion.  
“What?” she asked flatly.  
“Well, lets put it this way, now all you have to do, is work on spreading the word!”. Chuck grinned as he walked to the door with her stepping through it into the Supernatural convention, “Oh and uh, keep an eye out for three guys. You’ll know them when you see them,” He patted her back thinking, ‘Because good things come in fours and four is more stable than three; like tables, and music groups’.  
When she turned around again, he was gone. She sighed with a hrumph thinking ‘Just like always’. She walked out on the floor staring at all the cosplayers. She went to sit down in Hall D. A line from the books echoed through her mind and she mumbled “D for dumbass, right,”. She sat still for the first time in her life, contemplating everything that had happened in the last hour. Then she mumbled, “Why, me? I’m just Becky,”.  
She sat there for a long time before she got up and moved to her gold assigned seat, for the opening ceremony, which she would normally be excited about, but for this one she sat somber. Some guys came out, talking about the rules and regulations for the convention. She didn’t really hear or register most of it, still trying to process what Chuck had asked of her. Then something clicked in her mind. Something one of them was saying and she jerked her head up, intently aware of what he was saying now.  
He was pointing out to the crowd saying, “...the one rule and regulation that you learn here and you take out of this room, is acceptance,” he was pacing back and forth while talking, “it is kindness, it is understanding. We are not different…violence is caused by a loss of sense of self, a loss of sense of acceptance, a loss of sense of kindness, and as a people, it is our job to fix that by paying it forward, by doing the right thing to each other all the time, every day…” (Richard Speight Jr., Phoenix Arizona Convention, 10 – 12 June 2016)   
She sat listening to everything he said and everything his two friends said as well, “Huh,” she mumbled, “Three guys,”.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Three demons appeared in an empty custodial closet with Balthazar and Heru in tow. The demons tried to take Balthazar alone but the other thing had put up a fight to stay with his friend. They tried everything they could to get it backed away enough to get the angel unattached but in the end decided it was just easier to take the thing with them as well. Besides, no one would notice it either amoung a bunch of people dressed in crazy costumes.  
Balthazar hated his captors with a burning passion. He fought the urge to run, to try to escape; he’d done that once, and they’d caught him again shortly later, they clipped his wings for it. Now he couldn’t fly at all and the black cuffs with angel sigils all over them kept him from using his grace. They walked out of the closet, looking much like cos players or some kind of weird LARPers, and no one said anything to a bunch of people who were dressed like demons with a chained up angel. Balthazar let his wings drag, humiliated by the whole experience, but at least there were some things they didn’t realise yet. 1) They didn’t know what Heru was, they’d mistaken him for a deformed angel. 2) They didn’t know these angel cuffs only just dampened the equivalent of Heru’s grace, they didn’t suppress it fully. And as soon as he could figure out how, he was going to use that to get them away from that hellish church they were indentured to.  
The female demon yanked on the chain that ran from the wrist cuff and through the collar Balthazar was forced to wear. “Start looking angel, and don’t get any ideas either,” she said sending a shock through the chain causing him to wince and Heru to chitter feather.   
The soft spoken angel simply said, “I wouldn’t dream of causing your utterly ugly head to have even a single tiny hair out of place. If you even actually had hair,”.   
Heru ruffled his neck and head feathers speaking his native tongue, “Someday, but not today,”. His eyes pierced her being. He hated them all.   
She glared at them and pulled the chain hard. Balthazar’s wrist flew up, smacking him in the jaw, and was pinned against the side of his neck, “We’re in charge here, you get what I’m saying angel?”.  
“I think I can understand that, yes,” his words dripped with sarcasm.  
A group of people passed by and commented, “Nice costumes!”.  
Balthazar waved at them and said, “Thanks, my dad got them for us,”.  
She basically ignored them and drug them along behind like a spoiled brat dragging puppies on a leash. Balthazar loathed the idea of being drug around one of these conventions. He looked around at everyone dressed like Sam and Dean, angels (mostly Cassie), demons, and even Luci. He could still see their soul’s though, so even very good cosplays were still different to his eyes. He stumbled as he was pulled in another direction Heru grabbed his arm keeping him from falling down; he loathed this whole situation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

The Q&A panel Chuck was scheduled for that evening was quickly filling up. Becky sat in her seat close to the front. Mary was sitting front and center, she’d never been to anything like this before, but Gabriel and Sam had to sit on the opposite side of the room from Dean and Castiel. That fact annoyed all four of them.  
Dean constantly fidgeted in his seat, complaining to Castiel how uncomfortable it was, how crowded it was, and how if they were attacked by something it would be really hard to do anything about it. Till Castiel finally said, “Dean, will you please sit still. I would like to hear what my father has to say about everything that has transpired so far,”.  
Dean frowned, “This is just stupid and boring. You weren’t there the last time we had to endure one of these things,”.  
Some people sitting in front of them, cosplaying as Sam and Dean, turned around and both said “Sshhh…” at the same with an annoyed look, before turning back around.  
Dean grumbled through their mental link, ‘I can’t believe I just told myself to shut up’.  
Castiel rolled his eyes, ‘You’re annoying people. I wish you would just sit still,’.  
Dean crossed his arms and stared at the stage, only five more minutes and Chuck would go on anyway, ‘Fine, I’ll sit here and do nothing’.  
Castiel smiled, ‘Thank you. We can make it up later’.  
Gabriel was almost a mirror image of Dean, unable to sit still of very long and not cause any kind of mischief. Dean glanced over at his brother and his angel shaking his head. You could see Sam’s mouth moving and he looked a little annoyed with the shorter man. He knew what that was like. A woman sitting behind them leaned forward, and though he couldn’t hear what was said, when she sat back again Sam was wearing one of his famous bitch faces. After that Gabriel sat stone silent and unmoving. Dean had to laugh to himself.  
A tall guy with short black hair came out to introduce the writer of the Supernatural books, Mr. Carver Edlund. Everyone clapped and cheered as Chuck walked out on stage. The first three questions were pretty basic and uneventful. Dean rolled his eyes wishing it were done. The fourth person was a guy, cosplaying as Crowley. He was engaging Chuck in some odd Q&As it got everyone’s attention.  
Guy: “But, I guess what I am asking is this; is the Destiel subtext, which you have clearly written into these books, intentional or not?”.  
Chuck: “I’m not really sure I am following exactly what you are asking here? What… or who, exactly is Destiel?”.  
Dean leaned forward with an almost shocked expression. That was his private life thank you! What gave this joker the right to talk about it in front of God, literally, and everyone else?! Sam shot his brother the same shocked expression.  
Guy: “Destiel is the ship of Dean Winchester and Castiel the angel. Is the subtext about that ship written into the books on purpose or not?”.  
Chuck: “Ship? What does ship mean?”.  
Almost everyone in the audience chuckled as a woman yelled out “It means a relationship!”.  
Chuck: “Oh, well I don’t know about that, but if two people, be they angels or human or whatever, love each other shouldn’t they have the right to be in love?” He looked down at the guy, “What do you think?”.  
Gabriel himself looked at his brother and Dean; Castiel was gaping at the exchange. Dean looked horrified and immediately pulled his phone out and texted a gif to Gabriel. Gabriel’s phone lit up and made the intercom sound from the original Star Trek television show. Sam leaned down and said “Shh”. Gabriel waved him off as he looked at his phone. The gif was a woman from some TV show saying “You are so stupid” followed by another of a blond girl with a puzzled expression saying “wow”. Gabriel smiled trying not to laugh as the conversation continued.  
Guy: “So you’re saying Sabriel, for instance, if Sam wanted to dress in a Moose kigurumi and pole dance for Gabriel, it’s alright because they love each other?”.  
Dean couldn’t help it, he lost it right there with that whole mental image. He laughed loudly and then hushed himself when everyone around them turned and stared briefly. He kept trying to hide the smile as he looked at his brother who was giving him one hell of a bitch face. It didn’t help that Gabriel looked like he was telling Sam something while snickering and only made it worse. Gabriel started messing with his phone.  
Chuck: “Well, I mean, if they aren’t hurting anyone or anything why should it matter?”.  
Dean’s phone lit up making the whistling sound of “The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly” he looked at the gif his angel had sent in return. It was of the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz saying “Some people without brains do an awful lot of talking don’t they”. Dean snickered. Castiel leaned over and mumbled, “Be still, everyone keeps looking over here. You’re going to attract too much attention,”.  
Guy: “So like, you think furry sex is alright?”.   
Dean and Gabriel tried their hardest to not laugh and it was just damn hard. Dean, very quietly snickering, sent a photo he’d taken of Sam wearing a fake fur Moose hat he’d received as a gift last Christmas. He sank down in his seat in an effort to control himself. God it was just too tempting.  
Chuck: “I’m sorry, what?”. He asked completely confused now, “Are you referring to people dressed up like animals?”.  
Guy: “Actually, yeah. If Sam and Gabe were into furries, you’re saying it’s fine because Gabriel is a kinky bastard, as long as they love each other?”.  
Gabriel’s phone went off again. He looked at it and burst with laughter, just as the guy finished asking his question. Sam turned on him, mortified at what had been asked, and yanked the phone from his angel’s hands. He glared at his brother when he saw the photo of himself in that stupid moose hat Dean had given to him and then forced him to put on. Chuck looked at the kids, he knew exactly what was going on and it was starting to distract him.  
Chuck: “Well, I have an idea. Why don’t we pick a random Destiel couple and a random Sabriel couple from the audience and bring them up here so they can share their opinions about the subject,” he said looking at Mary with a smile. She smiled back at him the same way. Ahh, parents revenge.  
All four froze like deer in headlights. Sam put his head in his hands then glared at Gabriel. Castiel looked horrified at Dean who was waving and shaking his head no at Chuck vigorously.   
Chuck looked directly in his eyes and said, “You two!” he pointed at them, “Could you please come up here a moment?”  
Castiel prayed hard, ‘Father, please don’t make me do this’.   
Chuck smiled calmly at him, “Don’t be afraid Castiel, you and Dean come on up here,”   
Castiel stood up, there was no getting out of this. He looked at Dean and frowned muttering, “I hate you,”. Dean knew he didn’t really mean it. They got out of their seats and made their way onto the stage.   
Chuck smiled grandly at them once they were on stage, “Hi, what is your name and where are you from?” he asked.   
Dean’s smile faded a little as he answered, “I’m Dean and I’m from right here in Lawrence, Kansas,”. People in the audience cheered.   
Chuck swung the mic over toward Castiel waiting for his answer. Cas blushed as he answered, “I’m from Heaven,”. The crowd of people went nuts.   
Chuck said, “Now let’s get our Sabriel couple up here then,”. He feigned looking across the audience then pointed right at Gabriel, “Um… you two. Could you come up here, please?”.  
Gabriel stood up and looked around in mock shock then grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him up onto the stage with him. Sam didn’t look happy at all.   
Chuck held the mic in front of Sam “So, tell us your name and where you’re from,”.  
“Uh… Hi, I’m Samuel and I’m from Lawrence, Kansas,”. Again people cheered.   
Chuck held the mic to Gabriel. Gabriel took it right out of his hands, if his dad could do this he was going to play it up as well, “Hey everybody, I’m Gabriel and guess what?” he asked.  
The audience asked in one voice, “What?”.  
Gabriel had that shit eating grin on his face, “I’m from Heaven as well,” He walked over to Castiel who was embarrassed to the bone and said, “Good to see you again little bro!”. He hugged him briefly. The audience cooed “Aww” together again.  
Castiel said, “Yes, I’m glad your alive again,”.  
Chuck took the mic back from Gabriel and smiled saying “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Destiel and Sabriel!”. Cheers and cat calls went around the room again. Sam fidgeted on his feet nervously. “Now, this gentleman wants to know if all the subtext in the books is genuine or not. So, what’s your opinion on the subject?”.  
Becky stared at all of them from the edge of her seat wondering, ‘Are they gonna do it? For real are they gonna do it?’.  
Dean looked down at his mother who gave him her best warm mom smile and just barely nodded at him. He cleared his throat before he spoke, he thought he got what this was really all about; Chuck wanted to let the proverbial cat out of the bag and this was his way of starting that process. Castiel was watching him with that tilted head confused ‘what’s that smell’ expression waiting for him to speak. And speak he did, but he was going down guns blazing, “Does this answer your question, asshat?”. He grabbed Castiel up, swung him around in his arms and kissed him passionately. The crowd went wild with cheers and hoots of encouragement.   
When he finally let go of him, Dean was blushing from ear to ear and chin to brow and muttered, “Well, now what Chuck?” he glanced at his angel who looked even more disheveled than usual, but he grabbed his hand and held it firm in his own.  
Becky’s jaw dropped again and she was shouting while it happened, “Oh my God!” she turned to the woman with long blond hair sitting next to her, “He did it in front of everybody! Dean kissed Cas in front of everybody!”.   
Mary smiled at the excited girl, “Yes, he did. It’s about time he gets over it don’t you think?” Mary was clapping and beaming at her oldest son. She was proud of him for not being ashamed to be himself.  
Becky looked at her for a long moment with narrowed eyes as she tried to place her, but once again the stage had her attention again.  
Guy: “But what about Sabriel? Are they real also?”. He asked with a grin. This he couldn’t wait to see.  
Gabriel spoke loud enough to be picked up over the mic in Chuck’s hand, “I’ll show you how real Sabriel is!” He narrowed his eyes and swept Sam up off of his feet eliciting a yelp from the tall hunter. The crowd gave them the same whooping cheer that their brothers were given. Gabriel grinned and planted a long sloppy kiss on his Sweet Tart and the cheers got louder. Sam blushed furiously. He didn’t really care if people knew or not, as long as their privacy was kept.  
Becky came off of her seat threw her arm in the air and cheered as loud as she could. She only wanted both to be happy, “Go for it Sam!”.  
Guy: He was laughing, not really sure what he was seeing, “Okay, but if you guys are angels where’s your wings?”.  
Gabriel put Sam’s feet on the floor and he and Castiel looked at their father. Chuck gave them both a tiny smile and a barely perceptible nod of approval. Castiel muttered deeply in his gravelly voice, “Father?” he questioned still unsure.  
Chuck laid a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s okay, Cassie. Go ahead,”.  
Becky was still standing transfixed. She so wanted to see real angel wings. Cas’s wings were supposed to be an iridescent black, and Gabriel’s were supposed to be gold. Mary chuckled at her shaking her head. She’d managed to see Gabriel’s wings the night he swooped in and took Sam away, but had not seen them since and she’d never witnessed Castiel’s.   
Castiel gazed off the stage into the bright lights, barely able to see anyone; except, briefly he was positive he’d seen Balthazar off to one side. He looked as if he were chained to some other creature and it looked like he kept saying ‘run’ before they disappeared. He shook his head then closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, and then they were there for all the world to see. A giant set of black wings that looked as if the belonged to a supersized raven. He received a standing ovation from everyone present. Of course, most people by now thought it was all a part of the show being put on.  
Guy: He looked at Gabriel and said, “Okay, so what about you Gabriel. Where are your wings?” He pushed his glasses up. “Don’t you have like 3 sets of wings?”.  
Mary leaned over to the overly excited girl and mumbled to her, “You’re going to love this,”.  
Becky asked, “How do you know?”.  
Mary answered, “Because I saw them about a week ago,”.  
Becky stared at her, still not able to place her from either the books or the convention circuit. Then her gaze turned up to Gabriel waiting with anticipation and then it happened.  
Gabriel answered the young man, “Well, yeah I do actually,” and he unbound all of them. It was almost as if they slowly unfurled. He stepped back and they nearly filled the whole stage area. For a moment, the crowd gasped then there was a wall of cheers.   
From somewhere in the audience Becky screamed, “They’re beautiful Gabriel!”.  
He smiled looking in that direction and simply said, “Thank you,”.  
Another young woman called out, “We love you, Cas!”.  
He tilted his head and replied, “I’m sorry, but I have a very profound bond with Dean,”.  
Laughter spread around the room, and the same young woman called out again, “We love you anyway!”.  
This time Dean laughed and spoke before his confused partner could, “I think she means they love you in general, Angel,”.  
Castiel stopped and gazed at the hunter seemingly trapped between saying anything and losing himself completely in the other man’s bright green eyes. It only made the crowd cheer more.   
Gabriel felt tension building up in his mate and instinctively wrapped a massive golden wing around him pulling him closer so he would feel safe and comfortable. Cat calls were set off around the auditorium again.   
Guy: “Well, I suppose that answers about everything I wanted to know,” He smiled up at them, “Dean” his gaze went from one brother to the other, “Sam, take care of your angels,”. Everyone clapped and he added, “And Gabriel and Castiel, take care of your hunters!”. Everyone clapped again as he turned and went back to his seat.  
Gabe, Sam, Dean, and Cas were led off through the back curtain which led to the hall that went straight to the green room. Once they found themselves alone again They all started talking at once.  
“Y’all caused that whole thing,” Sam said looking from Gabriel to Dean with an epic bitch face.  
Dean and Gabriel were bent over looking at one another, “That was awesome!” they both said at the same time between laughing fits.  
“Did anyone else see him?” Castiel asked quietly.  
Silence gripped the room. Dean grabbed a small sandwich from a tray and bit a large chunk out of it, “See who, Angel?”.  
Everyone was watching Castiel now, “Balthazar,” he said with a puzzled expression and messy hair, “I am sure I saw Balthazar,”.  
Sam asked, “What makes you think so?”.  
“He was on the side of the room where the lights were not quite so bright. It looked like there was some kind of chain on him, and there was another creature with him,”. Castiel said trying to understand what it was he’d seen.  
Gabriel spoke, “So, dear ol’ dad remade Balthy too, huh,”.  
Castiel spoke to his brother, “So, it would seem,”.  
Dean asked his mate, “Could you see anything else? Did you see what he was doing?”.  
“No, it just looked as if he were shaking his head. It also looked like he was mouthing ‘run’ to me,”. Cas replied.  
Gabriel asked his brother, “Are you sure it was Balthy and not some cosplayer with a good costume?”.  
“No, I’m sure it was him, Gabriel,”. Cas answered looking away in thought.  
Sam and Dean gave the ‘uh-oh’ glance to each other before Dean said, “We need to try to figure out who is at this damn thing besides us and Becky,”. He made a grimace.  
Gabriel spoke, “Why don’t we just go out on the floor and walk around. You know, see what there is to see,”. He looked at his brother, “Cassie and I can go ‘ghost’ so to speak,”.  
“After all of that in there it’s probably a good idea if you two lay low for a little while,” Dean said looking from Cas to Gabe, “It’s easier for us to blend into the crowd. Feels like everybody is either Sammy or me,”.  
They started walking toward the door, Sam opened it first and they filed into the hall headed for the floor. Becky came around the corner and spotted the whole group. They didn’t notice her yet so she just hung back a little to watch them. If she was going to be the keeper of their Gospel she wanted to see what they were like when they thought no one was looking, and not in the creeper sort of way that was invasive. Besides, if she approached them again she felt like Gabriel would go ballistic.   
They walked down the hall, Cas immediately took Dean’s hand, but stood proud walking beside him. Gabriel on the other hand walked about a half-step in front of Sam and if you looked close enough, his largest wing on that side was stretched just enough to touch Sam’s legs as he walked. Becky thought to herself, ‘Hmm… protective isn’t he, but subtle about it’. Neither angel was bothering to rebind their wings either.   
They turned down another hall and Sam froze with a start. Dean walked into him, but Cas had already jumped in front of both hunters along with his brother. Standing there in the hall were three demons and their two chained captives.   
Gabriel eyed the other thing but quickly shifted his gaze to their brother, “Balthy?” he asked so many things in saying his name.  
Balthazar looked sad almost as if he wanted to cry, “Told you to run, Cassie. You never listen do you?”.  
Castiel looked in fury at the two female demons, and… hadn’t there been another one before?... a male?... “I don’t know what you’re about but you have my twin and I don’t like it!”.  
For a split second everyone, including Becky who was hiding close by and still watching them, gaped at the admission from Castiel, all except Gabriel. That explained it, everyone knew how close they’d been and Cas was emotionally devastated when he’d stabbed Balthazar. They’d been created from binary exploding blue giant stars at the same time. They were unique, and the only two angel’s their father had created that way, while experimenting.   
Gabriel had dropped his archangel’s blade down into his hand, “What do you want?”. He demanded then frowned, “Actually, I don’t care what you want!” he said in that deadly serious tone he had when he was lividly pissed off, “You give us these two, and I wont kill you,”.  
Dean had the colt out aimed at the demon woman on the side. Sam had the demon blade gripped in his hand ready to plunge it straight into any of them. The feathers on Gabriel and Castiel’s wings bristled in anger. Becky had never seen anything like it, but she was about to witness one of the demon, angel, hunter fights she’d read and re-read in Chuck’s books. Then she realised the male demon had gone missing.  
The demon who held the black chain hissed at Gabriel, “Why don’t you come and get him archangel, or do you truly run from fights like the rumors suggest?”.  
Gabriel gave a one second glance back at Sam and then lunged with lightening speed at the demon, grabbing her by the neck and hoisting her high, “Nobody, threatens my family!”.   
Castiel made for the chain she held in her hand and tried to hack it with his angel blade. It threw sparks out like a welding torch and Castiel was thrown back against the wall. The demon dropped the chain which had superheated on her end.  
Dean yelled “Cas!” and rushed to help his angel to his feet, but now Sam was completely left alone. By now a small crowd had begun to gather to watch the show, after word was spreading through the convention about the show given during Carver Edlund’s panel.  
Sam caught the angel blade the demon was somehow carrying against the Ruby’s demon blade and again sparks were flying, “Why does it always have to be demons!” he yelled in frustration. Becky was taking everything in still hidden, enthralled by the way the Winchesters and their angels fought.  
His blade slid down to the hilt and sliced the demons hand open. Blood ran down her forearm and dripped to the floor and then the smell hit Sam’s nose. He screamed and backed off, his eyes already tinted with pinkish red, “Get away from me, you bitch!”.  
Gabriel dropped the demon in his hand and spun toward Sam’s scream, he sliced through the chain between Balthazar and Heru with his archangel’s blade easily, “Sammich! I got yer back!”.  
Dean jumped on the one advancing on his brother, Sam tossed him the demon blade just as she slammed herself and Dean back against the wall in a effort to knock him off. Dean stabbed her thigh and she howled in pain, “Stay the fuck away from my brother!” Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked up at Sam who was shaking even more since even more demon blood had spilled, Dean yelled at him, “Sammy, fight it!”.  
Balthazar ran to Castiel’s side once he was free. He smiled at his brother and mumbled through the din, “It’s about time,”.  
Castiel lunged toward the demon who’d been holding the chain moments ago, and punched her square in the jaw. She flew backward and smashed into the wall but slowly got back up laughing.  
Gabriel had turned his back on everything to go to Sam’s side. He almost made it to the tall hunter when something was slapped around his wrist. He was suddenly cut off from his grace. Stunned he looked from his wrist to his hunter. Their bond had been blocked. A massive male demon tackled him to the floor pinning his giant wings which beat wildly. He looked up at Sam with crazed eyes and let out an angel’s scream, shattering every piece of glass that was close enough to break. Becky winced and covered her ears, she never imagined they sounded like this, she’d always imagined high pitched bells.  
Sam grabbed the demon woman’s hand and ran his tongue over her bleeding wound, he’d do anything to save his lollipop, and he went after the large demon, who had Gabriel down, in a frenzied demon blood induced rage. He watched Gabriel mouth, ‘I love you’ right before he was about to punch the male demon in the side of the head; and then they were gone. Except Balthazar and the injured demon, abandoned by the other two. Becky couldn’t believe her eyes.  
Sam stood dazed and bruised, demon blood smeared across his face. His mind was numb, he could still hear the angelic scream Gabriel had unleashed when their bond was blocked, his ears rang from it. He couldn’t hear them but he knew people were shouting at him, moving behind him, he fell to his knees in shock. The life had gone out of him, he laid his head on the floor. He couldn’t feel his archangel in his mind anymore. The most mournful, soul wrenching sob escaped his throat.  
Dean was still trying to make sure his own angel was alive when the sound of his brother’s wail crashed over his senses. He spun around to see his brother curled on the floor, his hands balled into tight fists. “Sammy?” he had no idea what was going to happen with his brother now that Gabriel was taken by those demons and now he was hopped on demon blood again too.  
Becky, who had been hiding, watching them since before the demons had shown up, was stunned. She looked from Dean to Castiel, who was starting to heal himself, then she forced herself to look at Sam. He was balled up on the floor, wailing and sobbing uncontrollably.   
She started to step forward when Castiel and Balthazar both yelled at her, “Becky, don’t!”.  
She gave them a demanding look asking, “Why?! Sam needs someone right now, can’t any of you see that?!”.  
Castiel yelled at her again, “You cannot touch him right now. He’s not in his right mind. Gabriel was just ripped away from him and he’s got demon blood coursing through his veins, there’s no telling how he will react! And frankly, he’ll probably reject any kind of touch or help that isn’t his bonded angel!”.  
Dean, carefully stepped forward and touched Sam’s shoulder, “Sammy, are you alright?” he asked his brother quietly.   
Sam swung his head up, as white hot anger filled his soul. He screamed in fury so loud Dean clamped his hands over his ears along with everyone else in the hall, except Cas and Balthazar. Becky’s jaw hit the floor, she’d never seen or read about Sam reacting this way. He grabbed a hotel hall table, literally picking it up like a club to go after the one demon they had, who was injured and had been abandoned by the rest, “I’m gonna kill you,” he took a step forward shaking with fury, the demon didn’t know what to do, Sam looked and acted like a crazed Knight of Hell. No wonder so may other demons were afraid to fuck with the tall Winchester. “Where is Gabriel! What did you do with MY archangel?!” He swung the table back, ready to plow it into the demon’s face when Cas grabbed it struggling to get it out of his hands finally wrestling it away from him.  
“Easy, Sam,” he said calmly, “we need her alive to find your Gabriel,”. Castiel spoke in a low soothing tone trying to calm him, much like he would do with Dean, when he occasionally flew into a rage at something. Becky was still staring, dumbstruck, as she realised just how deep angel bonds were.  
Sam grabbed and clawed and swung at the terrified female demon. “I swear I will kill you! Where is he?! What did you do with him?!”. He struggled with all of his stored up bull moose strength on demon blood to get at her.   
Dean came closer talking to him, trying to get his attention, “Sammy, you gotta calm down, man,” he said, dodging his brother’s fists, not sure if Sam even heard any of them in this agitated state.  
“GIVE ME BACK MY ANGEL!!!” he bellowed in a rage, ignoring his brother, fighting the angel’s grip with all his strength.  
Castiel turned to Balthazar, “Go get father!” he shouted to him, as everyone in that wing of the convention stood watching everything unfold. Most of them knew who Becky was, and they all looked at her, the expert on all things Winchester, then at the others slowly taking in their appearance.  
Balthazar talked fast, “Cassie, I can’t these chains block my grace, and my wings have been clipped so I can’t fly,” Cas Nodded as Balthazar took one of Sam’s shoulders trying to help his brother.  
Dean yelled over the top of his brother’s incoherent screams, “Cas whatever you guys do don’t let go of Sam! I’m gonna go get Chuck!”.  
“Dean!” Cas shouted in a strained voice, “If you leave I don’t know if we’ll be able to hold him back any longer!” If one could have heard over the top of Sam’s yelling, there was an audible gasp from their gathered audience.  
Sam’s voice boomed like the thunder of a close lightening strike, “You demon bitch, where’s Gabriel!” he pulled at their arms trying to get free, steadily dragging himself and the angels closer to the demon, “WHERE IS MY ANGEL!”. Castiel and Balthazar were straining under the effort of holding on to Sam, and he was literally pulling them both. He closed his eyes and beat his wings, using them to help pull Sam away from the demon. Balthazar caught on, he could at least do this, even if his wings were clipped.  
Dean spun, “BECKY! Go get Chuck, NOW!”. He shook her trying to snap her out of it, “Do you understand?! GO GET CHUCK!”. This was bad, this was really bad. He glanced up at the people watching, not knowing what to do. They all saw it, they all knew the truth now, and every thought and every emotion he was having went through their bond straight to Castiel. An echo came back inside his head, ‘worry about it latter’.  
Becky nodded staring blankly, she sort of heard everything they said, she turned around and ran pushing through the crowd of fans now murmuring, speculating if it were real or not; and this… this looked genuine. One brother with cropped hair, green eyes, and freckles. The other super tall, with longer hair, and hazel eyes; yelling about his angel Gabriel to a woman with black eyes. Yet two others holding him back with inhuman strength and beating, black starry, and soft sandy wings; oh yeah, it looked the part alright. People were beginning to point out the eerie similarities between the men fighting in the hall, and everything from the books; except this was not in any of the books yet.  
Dean turned back to his brother trying to talk to him. He wasn’t sure anyone could get through to him right now, hell he’d go nuts too if someone ripped Cas away from him. “Sammy,” he spoke softly, “Look, I can’t imagine what you must be going through right now,” he shook his head, “especially, since you only just got Gabe back,” he laid a reassuring hand on his little brother’s arm, “but she’s our only hope of finding Gabriel. You can’t kill her Sam, we need her,”.  
“They took my angel, Dean,” then Sam stopped struggling as a sob broke from his mouth. He looked down at his brother, crushed and out of his mind with grief and black blood, “I can’t feel him,” the dam broke as tears flooded his vision, “I just got him back, and now I can’t feel him again,” He sagged as his knees gave way. Castiel let him go into his brother’s arms. “I can’t feel Gabriel anymore, Dean, I can’t feel him,”.  
Castiel grabbed the demon by the front of her shirt, “If you want to survive, talk. NOW!” He slammed her high up against the wall, holding her there as if it were nothing, his big black wings ruffled in outrage. People in the crowd cheered quietly; everyone wanted to see their favorite angel smite a nasty demon. Dean and Castiel ignored it and all Sam could do was think about his own missing angel. Balthazar finally looked up noticing them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care if they saw or not.  
Chuck waded up through the crowed, who were now in awe of what they were witnessing, “Oh Sam, I’m so very sorry,” he said quietly in his own Chuck sort of way, like a parent to a child.   
Sam looked up at Chuck with the saddest, teary eyed, lost puppy expression Chuck had ever seen and begged, “Please, Chuck, please bring him back?” he sobbed again, his voice cracking, “You’re God, please don’t let anything happen to my, Lollipop.” He stared blankly muttering, “I’ll die this time… if he dies again, I’ll die too.”  
Chuck brushed the hair out of his face, “I promise, Sam, I won’t let anything happen to Gabriel,” he smiled at the boy staring back at him as he nodded, and wiped the tears out of his eyes. “You’ll find your angel. He’s not gone, okay? He’s just doing what he needs to do as an angel,” he pet Sam’s hair completely calming him down.  
Just then a familiar deep, silky smooth, British voice spoke up, “Well, well, well; what have we here? My favourite Winchester headaches, the ever confused angel, and the angel thief,” he looked up at the demon, “and one of my missing waywards,”. He shook his head at Sam, “Sorry about your angel, Moose,” He took a step closer to the female demon and looked at Dean, “Mind if I,” he gestured to her, “you know, do my thing, Squirrel?” Then he smiled so nicely at Castiel who still had her pinned high against the wall.  
Chuck cleared his throat, why was it that no one ever saw him? “Fergus,” he said greeting the King of Hell.  
Crowley raised a brow, stopping where he was, turning to chuck, “God!” he said in enthused mock surprise, “Didn’t see you hiding there,”. He didn’t even try to hide the sarcasm. “What do you all say we go somewhere a little more...,” he looked at the gathered crowd of people as they began murmuring ‘Crowley’, “Private,”.   
“Sure,” Chuck said. He waved his hand and they were all back in Chuck’s suite room.


	10. Need

Note:  
Thanks to everyone who has given me a review for this monstrosity. Last chapter was a bit … well chaotic and I feel bad for doing this to poor Sam and Gabriel, but like Chuck said, they have to go through some bad stuff in order to do something grand (hopefully this grand scheme is sort of beginning to take shape).   
So, I’d like to know what everyone else’s opinion is about what the theme’s of the Winchester Gospel are! Let’s see what everyone thinks by leaving it in the comments. I’m kinda excited about this : ). Also, did anyone bother to listen to the speech Richard Speight Jr. gave at Phoenix Con 2016? Massively awesome, right? I didn’t take that film or anything but Chuck bless whoever did!   
So, by this point in the story, everyone needs something; the question is how will they each ge it?   
Peace, Love, and Free Will,  
Me  
Also, I do not own the song “Southern Cross” By Crosby, Stills, and Nash, but that is my Sabriel theme song.   
My Destiel theme song is “Nights In White Satin” by The Moody Blues (Single version, not the album version if you must know. I kinda think of it as Kinghts White Satin because that really works for them in so many ways).  
You should listen to them at least once, but if you do, read Gabriel’s changed lyrics along with it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Need

Dean slammed their suite door; he was scared, boiling with fury, protective, and a thousand different other emotions rolled into one just now. His brother was in their parent’s suite across the hall completely fucked the hell up, because his angel was taken away from him again and he’d swallowed demon blood, in desperation, trying to protect said archangel.   
Dean didn’t want to look at his own angel, afraid he would totally lose it, “Cas, do not argue with me about it,” he looked at the door thinking about how his brother reacted to losing Gabriel both times. “You are gonna stay here close to Chuck till we figure out what the hell is going on!” He was shouting.  
“I will not stay in here, Dean,” He threw his hands out exasperated. “My brother is out there! You wouldn’t stay put in this place if someone were to come along and take Sam!”. He shouted right back at him. He was not going to just sit here and do nothing.  
Becky, was pacing the hall outside listening to everyone yell and shout and argue about the events which had unfolded. She wished now she’d not accepted Chuck’s offer, because now she was watching his latest volume of Supernatural unfold before her very eyes. She decided it wasn’t so glamorous happening in reality as it was in the reading. Since Chuck had given her that spark to the mind, she had been looking at everything in a different way; not as an over-zealous rabid fan, but as a witness to everything. Between listening to Dean and Castiel fight over, well, basically Dean trying to keep the same thing happening to Cas and listening to Chuck hammer an arrangement out with Crowley, she felt her brain was going to explode. She kept pacing the hall between their doors.  
Dean spun around yelling, “You’re not walking out the door of this room and that is final!”. He pointed his finger at Castiel as if he were a prized possession, fury was threaded throughout every word he spoke and it was painted on his face.  
Castiel stared at him, “I’d like to see you try to keep me from finding my brother!” He yelled back. Nobody wanted to think about everything that had happened, it was just too much, but what Dean was demanding was as stupid as it was ridiculous.  
“You’re not gonna leave! I won’t let you God damn you!”. His chest heaved; not just from the anger he felt, but from fear he would lose his angel just like Sam did. Outside in the hall Becky cringed. Then Dean’s voice became softer and quieter as he continued to speak, “You son of a bitch,” he looked at him, “if you leave right now,” he turned away from him, “they could take you away and I wouldn’t know how to find you. They could steel you away and then you’d be gone too, Balthazar said they’ve been taking angel’s and other creatures and selling them on an international black market.” He shook his head, “And they managed to take Gabriel! Somehow they even took fucking Gabriel an archangel!” he was shouting again.   
Becky’s heart sank for Sam, remembering what he said in the hall downstairs ‘I’ll die if he dies again’.  
Cas took a step forward and put a hand on his hunter’s shoulder, “Dean, I understand you’re afraid…”.  
“I’m not afraid!” Dean said sharply, yelling as he turned to face the angel. “I’m terrified, Dove,” He laid his hand on Cas’s face, “I am terrified you’ll get taken away from me, and…” he wiped a hand over his chin, “and, so help me, I don’t wanna end up like my brother, Cas. Because I’m not as strong as he is,” he stepped closer, just a hair’s breath away, “and because I need you. You… you’re the other half of my soul, Angel,”.  
Okay, the fan girl that was still a part of Becky, somewhere deep, just melted at Dean’s admission of feelings for the angel.  
“Dean,” Cas said running a thumb across his hunter’s cheek, “Think how Sam must feel without my brother. Think about how you would feel if Sam were missing. I have to go with you on this hunt or raid or whatever you want to call it,” he smiled sadly at him.  
Dean took his hand away and turned taking a few steps to separate them. “No,”. He said flatly.  
Castiel unbound his wings again in a soft flutter of feathers, “I will go, with or without you,”.  
“no…” Dean whispered as he spun around, not expecting to see his angel still standing there, with his black wings exposed. He wrapped an arm around his neck still whispering to him, “I can’t lose you like that,”. He shook his head not even able to think about it, “I don’t wanna go crazy, I need you. I love you,”. A single tear leaked out of his eye and fell to the floor.  
And upon hearing that Becky stepped further away from their door to give them privacy, this wasn’t the same as reading anything in the books. She stepped a little closer to Chuck’s door listening to God talk with the King of Hell. Her eye’s widened a little she’d never imagined she’d ever get to see Crowley in person.   
Castiel understood now. He wrapped his wings around this incredible man. He huffed quietly, “Humph, in love with a fucked up broken angel, who can never get anything right, except for one thing he’s ever done,”.  
Dean leaned forward, “And what’s the one thing you got right,” He kissed him lightly on the chin, “Tell me,”.  
“Pulling a man, as broken as me, out of the depths of hell,” He briefly kissed his hunter deeply then added, “It’s the only thing I ever did right,”.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Sekhmet eyed the strange looking building suspiciously. It looked like some kind of ominous castle all lit up now. Emily looked at it too mumbling “You guys are sure this, The Oread Hotel, is where it was?” She looked around at all the people running everywhere. “Looks like there is something going on here today,” she looked at a costumed person walk past, “A convention of some kind maybe?”.  
Ammut walked toward the doors ignoring all the people, “This is where we felt our brother,”. He didn’t wait on the others as he knew they were following right behind.  
“Besides, the other light that has been beside Heru’s light is still present here and now it is very strong,” Sekhmet said gazing up toward the spot in the building where she felt that light.  
All three blinked out and reappeared inside the massive lobby. Emily just opened the door for someone dressed as an angel then went inside herself. “Well, at least you guys kind of blend in,” she said watching all the people. “You go find whoever it is you keep talking about. I’ll just hang around down here and try to figure out exactly what this is,”.  
Anpu laid a hand on her shoulder, “Be you safe Eh*Mi*lee. We shall return soon enough,”. People were starting to pause, gazing at such amazing costumes. They completely ignored the human peoples milling about.  
They stood in their circle and used only a tiny bit of light to take them close to where they felt the other creature’s light. They didn’t know what they may have been letting themselves into just yet, it could be friend or foe. They walked down the hall in a tight formation just as they always did when stalking something.  
Becky got an uneasy feeling and couldn’t shake it. She’d been pacing the floor in the hall for a long while now. The un-nerving feeling she had made her stop and look up. Her jaw dropped and icy fear ran up her spine as she mumbled, “Not again,” her eyes went wide and she shouted to the only person she could think of at the moment, “DEAN!” She started backing away from them.   
They were already half way down the hall when Dean came out of his door looking angry and disheveled, “This better be good Becky, because I’m not in the mood…” He looked at her seeing terror in her expression and then saw what she was looking at, “What the fuck!” He grabbed her and shoved her behind him yelling as loud as he could, “Cas!”. Cas was already next to him by the time he could finish calling for him. Then everything slowed down to a halt.   
The three coming down the hall stopped dead, and stared at the angel then went into their collective mindset. Cas tilted his head almost all the way to his shoulder trying to figure out what he was seeing.  
Sekhmet spoke first since she was the eldest, “He bares the same light as the other,”.  
Anpu and Ammut responded together, “Yes, he does, and it has wings,”.  
Cas spoke next “What… are you? You are not an angel,”.  
Anpu replied to him, “Are you a bird?” he sniffed at the air, “Why is your light hidden?”  
Dean gaped at them, what the hell was the angel doing? These things could be here for any of them and they looked like they didn’t mess around. Becky tried to make herself as small as possible.  
Cas looked at them quizzically, he didn’t really feel threatened by them, but he didn’t know what they were either. “Why is your grace on top of your heads?”.  
Sekhmet stepped forward a little more and they asked in unison, “What is ‘grace’?”.  
Cas answered, “The light father gives us at our creation,”.  
Ammut answered back, “The light of Re,”.  
Anpu spoke next, “The light which vanquishes darkness,”.  
Sekhmet finished, “The light of knowledge,”.  
“I don’t understand,” Cas said, “The light of Re?”  
They said as one, “The sun,”.  
Cas’s own blue eyes widened a little more, “You mean a star,”.  
Anpu stepped forward and reached a hand out toward Castiel. Dean brought the demon blade up and stepped up to block Cas from whatever this was, “Back off, whatever you are; unless you want me to carve out your liver,”.  
Anpu let out a quiet yipping jackal’s laugh exposing his fangy smile and asked the angel, “These are your human peoples?”.  
Dean barked, “Hey, I don’t belong to anyone!”.  
Castiel answered, “In a manner of speaking, yes. They are,”. He was trying to protect them and he sent that over their bond to Dean who nodded.  
“I mean you no harm, An*gel, I must only see,” Anpu replied reaching out to the angel again.  
“See what?” Castiel asked him not taking his eyes away.  
“I must see the truth of your heart,”. Anpu answered. Cas nodded and stuck his arm out; as much a gesture of friendship as anything. He honestly didn’t feel these odd creatures were a threat to any of them and if this would gain a bit of their trust then so be it.  
Anpu took hold of the angel’s arm and his light disc began to glow he sent it down the arm, which gripped the other creature and everything flooded his vision. He saw Castiel’s first sight, his twin brother, and Anpu knew it was they one they sought. He saw glimpses of other places that he’d never seen, in this man’s … grace? He looked deeper, he saw this planet only from a time before himself and his brothers and sister were created and gasped aloud at the giant snakes and lizards, then he saw the white place from whence the angel had come, and then human peoples, and he knew that this creature had also been charged with watching over them; and he understood this man was some kind of kin but he didn’t understand how. Then he saw recent events from just a few hours ago and said loudly in his cave of wonders voice, a mix of jackal and human, “Heru,”. He let go of the angel’s arm. Dean and Becky stared at them slack jawed.  
Sekhmet and Ammut stared at them. They felt most of what Anpu had seen and the three of them went into their collective trance again, “They are brethren. What say you?” Anpu spoke first.  
“Agreed,” Sekhmet and Ammut replied.   
Ammut asked, “And the one we seek is in this place?”.  
Anpu answered, “Yes, the other light we felt is present. This An*gel is the twin, he and his human peoples mean no harm to us,”.  
“They will aid in the retrieval of Heru?” Sekhmet asked as they still ignored everyone else present.  
Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm, “What the fuck was that all about?” He said looking over at the other group, “What the fuck are they?! Could you see anything?”.  
Cas turned and looked at the hunter, “I doubt you would believe or understand me if I tried to explain it,” he said in disbelief himself. Just then Chuck stepped out of his room a little nervously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Several minutes before:  
In their room Chuck paced the floor. He couldn’t just give the demon over to Fergus, the boys were going to need some information from her. He was trying to interfere in all of this as little as possible; they all wanted free will, right. He just set up the events, they had to play them out as they saw fit. Still he was kind of pleased that the King of Hell had made himself a part of things to come. He’d be a powerful ally for team free will.   
Crowley paced a bit behind his wayward demon. He would like to just snap its neck; nobody made deals and hoarded money and power behind his back. He’d been tracking this bunch for some months. He’d managed to have one of his most powerful right hand demons infiltrate this dumb bitch’s little private group as well. He said in his silky smooth British accent, “How about an agreement to work together then, Chuck… or should I call you the Almighty?” he mused narrowing his eyes, “Or shall I call you God?”.  
“Fergus, just call me Chuck. It’s… it’s just… too weird hearing you call me anything else,” Chuck replied waving his hand with his arms crossed over his chest as he paced.  
“Alright then Chuck. I propose a temporary truce while we get to the bottom of this little scheme,” He said jerking the demon’s head up. “Nobody, does business behind my back, lovely,”.  
“And if we agree to this, I have your word, neither you or any of your…” he looked at the female demon paralyzed in the chair, “people will harm any of my angels or humans who are trying to take this thing down?”. Sometimes he could be assertive, after all he was the creator.  
“Absolutely,” Crowley answered. He had no reason to attempt or even contemplate double-crossing God himself. Besides, the man could just erase his existence if he felt like it.   
“Okay,” Chuck glanced into the bedroom where Sam was laying as his mother sat tending him. “Do it. Just, get back to Dean, Cassie, and Balthazar when you find out what you all need to know. I promise the boys will also co-operatively work with you as well,”. Chuck suddenly looked up toward the door eyes wide and said, “Oh my… They are still alive after all this time,”.  
Crowley raised a brow mildly wondering what he was in reference to but used the opportunity to take his leave, “Done, then,” he said and disappeared along with the female demon.  
Chuck gave Mary a semi-worried glance and she asked, “What is it?” She wiped Sam’s brow with a cool damp cloth as he struggled with the black blood still inside of him. “Chuck, is everything okay?”. She stood up wringing her hands.  
“Yeah, Mary. Just… I created some things a very long time ago… actually I made a lot of things a long time ago…” he half chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, “and… well, they aren’t where I left them then… and now they’re here,” He laughed in irony looking at the door.  
Mary looked at him questioningly, “Chuck?”.  
“Oh! Uh no, they aren’t a danger unless you’re intentions are less than admirable,” He answered knowing what she was asking. He looked back at his weakened son sleeping on the couch and decided to let him sleep a little longer and mumbled, “Well… time to face the music, so to speak,”. He stepped forward and opened the door finding two very different groups of his children huddled in different parts of the hall; three if you counted it as angels, earth guardians, and humans.  
They all froze where they were as they were. Castiel was the only one to speak at first and all he said was, “Father?”.  
The other three seemed to just lose all composure, speaking in a flurry of lion, jackal, crocodilian, and Lower Egyptian all at once, which prompted Castiel to start jabbering in Enochian. Dean and Becky winced at all the random noise. Becky asked the obvious of Dean, “What the hell is going on?! What are they all saying?” as if he could give her an answer.  
“How the frick should I know?! What do I look like the amazing Kreskin?!” He answered still watching the scene unfold.  
Ammut, Anpu, and Sekhmet one by one dropped to one knee in front of Chuck with black tears forming in the corners of their eyes; the soil of the earth which was woven into their essence. In unison they all said, “Grandfather Geb, long have we missed you,”.  
Castiel stopped talking himself as he heard what they said. He looked at them and then at Chuck, “Geb? Father, why do they call you Geb?”.  
Chuck smiled softly, warmly, in a loving grandfatherly sort of way and his appearance shifted. Gone were the jeans and white button down shirt; they has been replaced with a fine white linen kilt with a golden bead belt and wide collar-like necklace of semi-precious stones of all earthy kinds; lapis, jasper, and garnet to name a few. On his head was a white club shaped crown with two white ostrich feathers on either side of it. He spoke just as softly to them, “My children, how I have missed you as well,”. He hugged them all close to him.   
Castiel and everyone else were left speechless. Everyone in the hall openly stared in disbelief until Dean spoke, “Uh… Chuck, you wanna… I don’t know… maybe explain what the hell is happening here?”. He glanced over at his angel. He was pale with shock.  
He glanced up at Castiel. His smile widened considerably, “Cassie, I’d like you to meet your cousins,” it was the closest kinship term Chuck could think of to introduce them to one another.  
Castiel was in shock, “Cousins?” He looked back at them again, “Father what are these things?”.  
Chuck/Geb laid a hand on Sekhmet and Anpu’s heads, “Lets get somewhere more private shall we?” and they all blinked out and reappeared in the empty locked and warded green room.  
He stepped away, still not bothering to change to his normal clothing, which Castiel seemed fascinated by. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts before he spoke. Becky sat down with a plop onto the black leather sofa in one corner, she tried to process what she was hearing but was failing miserably. Dean couldn’t help following her lead and he sat down on the back of it with his feet in the seat. Becky stared at him and shook her head, only Dean.  
“Well, I’ll just start with this,” He said looking at all of them, including his three earth guardians who were crouched on the floor beaming at him, “Approximately 2 million years ago, after the creatures which would eventually become, human beings invented tools, or more to the point weapons, I saw what potential they had to become destructive and to be consumed by greed, and envy, and jealousy,” He started pacing the way he always did an ancient looking drink appeared in his hand, no doubt some sort of alcohol. “I didn’t want them to destroy everything I had created here on this planet. I’d watched it grow and sculpted its soils and beauty for over 4 billion years and it made me sad that the creatures I made, so full of potential, could also easily destroy everything,”.  
He looked at the only angel child he had present, and then over at Dean and Becky, “Can you see now, what I was worried about then?” When they nodded he continued.  
“Anyway, I wanted to give the planet a sort of… well safety net, so to speak,”. He looked at his other children and smiled, “Back then there were so few ‘people’ present,”. He went back to pacing, “I created these four. I didn’t want to bother my angels with the humans anymore, especially since I knew many of them had no love at all for the spark of knowledge I’d given to a small group of chimpanzees a million or so years before then,”. He took a deep breath and continued looking at Castiel, “These guys were made from the energy of the sun, instead of a far away star as angels are. Its not exactly the same though, I mixed elements from this planet, and the spirits of other animals and human’s into them as well. So, as long as the planet exists, they will exist. They were made to keep it safe, even from people if they need to”.  
Castiel spoke, “So they do have grace. Those discs of light above their heads,” He looked over at them, “That truly is grace?”.  
“Yes and no, Cassie,”. He said with a still soft grandfatherly smile, “Their ‘grace’ is outside their bodies so they have nothing to hide and it’s made from a living star, so they constantly draw energy from it, unlike an angel’s which is created from a dying star. They are each as powerful as a seraph and collectively they are as powerful as Lucifer,”.  
Castiel swung his head around to look at them. They didn’t look as if they could even really comprehend such a power. He had a hard time believing each one of them could match himself. Then something his father said tickled his mind and he looked back to him, “You said you created four of them?” He looked back at the three present, “Where is the fourth one then?”.  
Sekhmet spoke, “Our brother Heru was taken while we were amoung the giant trees to the west,”.  
Anpu followed saying, “We followed his energy here today,”.  
Ammut finished, “He is gone again, but the light which has been with Heru’s light is still present,”.  
Castiel mumbled, “Balthazar. They must mean Balthazar. When we fought the demons who took Gabriel, there was another creature chained to my brother. That chain was severed, they took the other creature and Gabriel with them but were unable to take back my brother,”.  
They all stood as one and advanced on the angel, “You saw Heru. Was he injured? Why is his light so dim?” Sekhmet asked in a liony huff.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at her, “He did not seem to be injured. However, Balthazar said that the chains he wore were blocking his grace. Maybe that is why your brother’s grace is dimmed,”.  
Sekhmet asked in a huff, “Where is he who was created with you?”.  
Chuck disappeared and when he reappeared seconds later he had Balthazar in tow, “Here he is,” Chuck looked at his slightly disoriented son and smiled, “Son, we need to talk,”.  
Balthazar rolled his eyes in his usual way and replied, “Of course. Does anyone ever need me for anything but information?” then he glanced over and saw the other three creatures and muttered, “Oh my dear father,”. He circled them looking them over top to bottom. “You are Heru’s family,” he smiled looking at them and said, “The lion goddess of destruction, Sekhmet. The jackal god who judges the worth of men, Anubis and the consumer of unworthy souls, Ammut,”.  
Anpu looked at the new Angel and said, “You would be correct,”.  
Balthazar looked shocked, “Uh, how is it,” he said beaming at them, “That you can speak with me, yet your brother could not?”.  
Anpu spoke again, walking close to the short sandy haired angel; he was still much taller than Balthazar but not quite as tall as Heru. “Because the gift I received from the human part used to create me was language,”. He nudged his head, just as Heru had done, against the side of Balthazar’s head extending friendship to the smaller man. “I use my light to share that gift with others,”.  
He muttered mostly to himself, “I wish you’d been there with us in that cell. It would have made things so much easier,”.  
Sekhmet walked over to the tall thin angel and bent down slightly to look him in the eyes; she was still every bit as tall as the Moose, “What means you by ‘cell’?”.   
Balthazar was uncomfortable with a female who had a mouthful of razor sharp teeth looking him in the eyes only a few inches away. He took a step back saying, “They had us in a cramped iron and concrete cage and that is likely exactly where Gabriel is right now,”.  
Ammut grabbed his sister’s shoulder saying, “You are scaring the bird, sister,”.  
He rolled his eyes again, “Not this again. Look I am not a bird, I am an angel,”.  
Sekhmet stalked to the couch Dean and Becky were sitting on and climbed up in between them and crouched down on it, imitating them as best she could. She looked at Becky and smiled her toothy grin at her. Becky turned pale. She had a hard time believing these things were not going to rip them all limb from limb and asked timidly, “Are you… going to hurt us?”.  
Dean snorted, “If they were going to hurt us don’t you think they would have tried by now?”.  
Sekhmet turned her head to him and said, “We are not here to harm you little human girl,” she looked Dean over head to toe. “You bare the mark of the dark haired an*gel,”.  
Dean gaped again forgetting about the smart assed remark he’d been about to say, “What? How did you know?” Becky giggled.  
“I see your spirit energy tied to that one’s grace,” she said pointing to Castiel.  
Castiel asked her, “You can physically see our bond?” even he could not see it, he only just felt it.  
“Yes? You cannot?” she asked wondering how they functioned as a mated pair without seeing it.  
“No, I cannot,” He answered, a little disappointed and jealous that something else could see their shared energy even though he couldn’t.  
Ammut dismissed their conversation and turned to Balthazar asking, “Do you know where our brother is, Bird?”  
He shook his head, it was no use telling Ammut he wasn’t a bird so he just let it go, “I’m sorry I don’t know where it is, but I do know the layout inside that cesspool of a church,”. He spoke of it with hatred in his voice.   
An idea occurred to Dean and he muttered, “Sammy,”. He looked up with a massive smile, “They can see our bond right?”. He looked up at Castiel beaming.  
Cas didn’t get it at first but then the light in his eyes lit up, “Dean’s right. If they can see our bond then maybe they can see the one Sam has with my brother,”.  
“Who is this Sam?” Anpu asked.  
Becky answered before anyone else had the chance, “Sam is his little brother,” she said pointing at Dean.  
Sekhmet stood, fire lit her eyes, “Can you take us to this Sam, Grandfather Geb?”.  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed a bit, it would take some getting used to these creatures calling their father, grandfather. Chuck, still in his ancient clothing because he’d completely forgotten he was wearing it, nodded to all of them, “Sure,”. He waved his hand and they were all instantly back in Chuck and Mary’s suite.   
Mary gave a startled yelp and then groaned at their constant popping in and out. “Doesn’t anyone every just knock any more?” she asked. Then her eyes found Chuck. “Wow, look at you!”.   
He looked confused for a moment, “Huh?” then he realised he’d never changed back to his modern clothing, “Oh… Oh yeah… heh,”. He waved his hand and he was back in his normal attire.  
“Greetings,” Anpu said smiling at her. “I can already tell your heart is pure”.   
Mary stared at him not sure what to make of the three strangers. These must be the creatures Chuck was talking about before he left. She spoke unsure what to say, “Thank you for the compliment?”.  
All three turned their head at the same time feeling the energy coming from the other room. They stared at the closed door and went into their collective mind.  
“Such sadness,” Sekhmet said.  
Ammut spoke next, “There is blackness burning his blood,”.  
Anpu’s eyes were glowing dimly, “It feels unjust. What say you?”  
Sekhmet and Ammut both answered, “Agreed”.  
Everyone looked at each other with a puzzled expression, except for Chuck who was watching the other three with a warm smile as if he were reminiscing. Becky asked the obvious again, “What the hell are they doing?” she asked it in a whisper.  
Castiel answered, “I think they are somehow conjoined at the mind,”.  
Balthazar added, “I don’t know anything about this, Heru didn’t behave in this sort of manner,”. He shrugged, “Of course there were only the two of us,”.  
“My question is, are they gonna hurt Sammy if they go in there?” Dean asked with a furrowed brow looking in their direction.  
Balthazar answered still watching them as well, “I don’t think so. They only seem to be interested in doling out justice and helping those who deserve it,”. He looked back at Dean, “I could be mistaken though,”.  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Thanks. That really helped ease my mind,”.  
Balthazar didn’t miss a beat, “Don’t mention it,”.  
Anpu turned and looked at Chuck, their Vulcan mind meld seemed to be over, “Grandfather Geb, is it acceptable?”.  
Chuck looked at Mary, “They want to give Sam justice. Is it okay to allow them to do that?”.  
Mary looked a little afraid, “What does that mean, Chuck? Are they going to hurt my boy?”.  
“No. Most likely, they are going to heal him. Completely,”. He answered.  
She tried to wrap her mind around what she’d just been told, “Completely?”.  
“Anpu is going to look into Sam’s heart and soul, and give him justice by healing every wrong that has happened to him. I won’t tell them that’s acceptable unless you give the consent, Mary,” Chuck said rubbing her shoulders.  
“Can they get rid of what Azazel did to him as a baby?” she asked with tears in the corners of her eyes.  
“Since he was a baby, and it was forced upon him, I would say probably yes,” Chuck replied.  
Dean stepped forward and touched her arm, “Mom, be careful. We still don’t fully understand these things. What if they erase some of his memories?”.  
“No, Sam’s memories wouldn’t be touched,” he smiled, “Only the pain associated with them will be healed and even that will not be erased,”.  
Mary put her hand over her mouth, “Then yes. Heal my baby, Chuck,” she whispered as tears slid down her cheek.  
Dean spoke up, worried. “Only if I” then he gestured to all of them, “Or we, are present,”. It never hurt to give his little brother some backup if something went wrong.  
“Fair enough,” Chuck said. Then he turned back to Anpu who was awaiting an answer, “What you ask is acceptable,”. He opened the door.  
The room was dark, only lit by a small light from the bathroom. Sam lay in the center of the bed, covered in sweat and restlessly thrashing about. Mary’s heart cried for the son she’d left as a baby, only to find a grown man in his place. They all quietly walked into that room, it was a little cramped with everyone present. Anpu and Ammut stepped forward, closer to the edge of the bed. Everyone watched, eyes riveted to the scene unfolding before them.  
Sekhmet spoke, “His thread is present, still tied to the other an*gel. We can see it,”.  
Ammut added, “It runs thin, but it will point the way. However, the an*gel thread is not present with his,”.  
Mary asked, “What does that mean? What are they talking about, Chuck?”.  
“They see the profound bond angel’s form if they… you know… when they choose to…” Chuck rubbed the back of his neck, “When they… you know… fall,”.  
Mary looked confused for a moment, “Fall?” She looked at her oldest son with his sheepish wolf grin and the angel standing next to him staring out the window with a blank expression, blushing madly. Then it dawned on her what Chuck was trying to say, “Oh,”.  
Sekhmet smiled at her, “The human boys are lucky to have such powerful lovers to keep them safe,”. She had no human inhibition, none of them did, to them it was only a statement of fact.  
Becky spit the water she’d been drinking everywhere at Sekhmet’s statement, “Oh my God,”.  
“Hey! I’m not a boy, thank you!” Dean protested.  
Castiel looked up at her and nodded saying, “Thank you. It is not always easy, as he is very strong willed, but I do the best I can,”.  
“You do very well I think, an*gel,” Sekhmet replied formally.  
Mary waved her hands, “Okay, there are just some things moms don’t need to know about their kids. This is one of those things,” She did her best to ignore the rest of the conversation.  
“Please, you can just call me Cas if you like,” Castiel told her.  
“As you wish, Cas,” She said.  
Balthazar was curious now, the cogs in his head spinning like mad, “Have any of you ever had a profound bond?”.  
Everyone except Chuck and Mary, who were occupied with a sleeping Sam, looked at him. Dean rolled his eyes; Becky giggled, knowing this angel from several of Chuck’s books.  
Anpu, Sekhmet, and Ammut immediately went into their mind meld, only this time they all spoke using lion, jackal, and croc.   
Sekhmet asked her brothers, “Means he a sexual bond, thinks you? Or means he a powerful spiritual bond?”  
Ammut gave his answer, “Probably means he spiritual,”.  
Anpu gave his answer as well, “Probably means he both types,”.  
This time even Chuck and Mary were watching and listening to them. It was unlike anything any of them, save Chuck, had ever heard. Dean, Mary, and Becky stared slack jawed at the chatter they produced. Castiel and Balthazar looked at one another with a puzzled expression. Chuck laughed quietly and said, “They’re trying to decide if you mean a mating bond or a spiritual bond or both,”.  
Dean asked, “You understand that?”.  
“Well, I created them didn’t I?” Chuck said a little offended.  
Balthazar cut their conversation short impatiently, “Actually any or both is what I meant. They are just so different than either of our species,” He gestured between himself and Dean, “I was just curious is all,”.  
Dean muttered, “Sure you are, uh huh,”. Balthazar ignored him.  
Chuck glowed a little and emitted an odd sound vibration. They all stopped talking the earth guardians, angels and humans. The Ancient Egyptian beings looked at him as if he were speaking, then Anpu gave a short coyote like yip.  
Then they all three turned to look at the others, Sekhmet spoke first, “I had a spiritual bond with a Cheetah more than 3,700 years ago. Her name was Ka*met, she was the best friend I have ever had and I still mourn her death. 2000 years ago, I fell in love with a man, 1000 years after we were driven away from the Kemet. He was a chief and revered in the place we adopted as a new home, I called him the white wolf,”. She smiled remembering his beautiful face “His hair was so light, it looked white to me. He loved his rocky hills with such poor soil, and he fought with all of his heart, that last day, to protect the fort on the hill from the vile ones,”. She was sad, “I still go to his cairn every year since his death, to tell him how much I still miss him,”.  
Anpu spoke next, “Once, when the earth was cold and the ice sheets covered the north, and the Nile was the biggest waterfall, I loved a human woman from afar. She lived alone with three children in a cave north of the Kemet. Long ages ago, a body could walk across where now there is a great water. I brought meat and left it for them. I did this till the boys were long since grown and gone, and when she was old and ready to die I revealed myself to her and released her myself. I never got over this,” He looked away and said, “That was 27,386 years ago,”.  
Ammut was the last to tell his story, for it was the saddest. “I once had a brother who was not my brother. His name was Amun*Ho*tep, he was the fourth of that line to bare the name. He was as close to me as Heru and Anpu and Sekhmet are,” He lumbered over to the window staring out of it before continuing, “He was given the Sekhemti while his father was still alive, so beloved was he by everyone. It changed him, he became power hungry, and paranoid. He drug the Great House out into the Deshret, away from everything, and declared there was only the sun as Aten, saying only those from the Great House could worship this Aten. Then he attempted to use our friendship to force others to worship he and the rest of the Great House,”. He spun around full of anger as if it had been only yesterday or last week instead of over 3,500 years ago. “He became an affront to Geb,” he snarled, gnarled teeth exposed. “He neglected the people when they begged for help when the sickness came. Outsiders begged the two lands for help when the Hittites invaded their land, and he turned his back on us for refusing to aid in his desire for power. He wanted to take Heru’s place as ruler of the land and last heir of the sun,”. His eyes looked sad briefly as he continued, “He had become that which is vile and one night we entered Akhetaten and destroyed it. I myself took care of the brother I had loved as if he were one of us,”. He looked toward Chuck, “And for the crime of killing a descendant of the sun, they forced us from the Kemet,”. He turned away again, looking out the window, “We had to watch our homeland, from afar, as it fell and then slowly crumble to dust. I have never forgiven myself. It was a crime to harm those of the sun, but the larger crime is to knowingly let innocent people die a horrible death from war and sickness and famine while you sit in opulence and do nothing. No matter what we did it was wrong, so we chose the greater vileness and destroyed the Great House,” He was silent after that and no one else spoke. He had just given them the first hand account for the reason that Ancient Egypt began its fall.  
Anpu went to Sam and quietly sat on the edge of the bed, Ammut stood close beside his brother. Anpu dipped his head down and nudged Sam’s brow then said softly, “I mean you no harm, strong one,”.  
They all looked to Chuck at the strange gesture. Chuck just waved it off with a smile and kept watching. Anpu laid his hand in the center of Sam’s chest and began drawing light from the sun. His disc began to glow brighter and brighter, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Finally he sent the light down his arm and connected it to Sam’s spirit.   
Anpu opened his eyes and a bright white-ish light flooded out of them. He saw the truth of this man’s heart; the black blood forced into his mouth as in infant, the neglect he received as a child, being shunned by his own father, being labeled a monster for things beyond his control, being used by other beings, being trapped for what amounted to over a century with a creature of vileness, a woman taken away maliciously, his soulmate being ripped from him by same vile being, his self sacrifice for his brother at any cost. This human was incredibly strong, but his heart and soul ached; it was unjust.   
“Sam Winchester,” Anpu shifted to the ancient cave of wonders earthy/jackal/human voice as he weighed Sam’s heart against the feather of truth, “Your life has been unjust, yet you continue on a path of righteousness always. You seek no glory for yourself, but for those around you. You accept everyone, except those who do harm to others of their own free will. You are a kindred spirit and as such I give you justice,”.   
The disc above Anpu’s head grew to blinding brightness, much like an angel’s grace when smiting evil. The human’s present turned away, shielding their eyes, the angels simply stared in amazement. Castiel opened his bond with Dean so he could see through the angel’s eyes what was happening. Dean inhaled breathlessly, beautiful threads of blue white light wove their way through his veins burning out the black demon blood which leaked from his mouth as black smoke.   
Ammut opened his maw and it was sucked from existence. Anpu poured more light into Sam’s broken soul burning away what remained of Azazel’s demon blood by reaching out and tapping his brother’s light as well. Again Ammut sucked the black smoke from existence. Anpu dug deeper into Sam’s soul and sent soothing light into all the crevasses where the darkness of betrayal still hid and went still deeper. He dug beneath everything that was Sam to his time with Lucifer. He poured the combined light of he and his brother into it; and that pit of Sam’s mind soaked it all. He called to his sister through their conjoined mind and her disc fully brightened, and still that hole soaked all of it in. Then the room went dark and Sam lay in a peaceful slumber.  
Everyone was still, while their eyes readjusted to the darkness. Anpu looked at Chuck with frustration saying, “This hole is too deep for only three. We need to be whole in order to fill it,”.   
Chuck smiled and patted his back, “You’ll get them back. I promise you will all get them back,”. He didn’t enjoy what he had to put them all through, he felt like a heel for it, but it was the only way to solve this problem. He couldn’t do it, where was free will if he did everything for them. If they achieved it for themselves, it gave the whole of humanity hope. Hope that they didn’t need to rely on an all powerful being, that they could change things for themselves if they were unhappy with the way things were.  
Anpu stood and said, “My legs need to run,”. He gave several sharp yipping barks to his brother and sister. Ammut let out a primal growling sound and they disappeared. Sekhmet knew they were not far away yet already on the prowl. She gave a series of low liony bellowing huffs for not waiting for her then looked at Chuck.  
“He is not happy. It’s not often we fail, Grandfather,”. She didn’t expect a reply and none was given. She turned and faced the other’s in the room. “Any of you are welcome to prowl with us this night,”. She frowned, “I am sorry, our bird is missing. When we have Heru, we will fill the hole left by the great bird,”.   
“You mean Lucifer,” Castiel thought aloud.  
“Yes, if that is what you call him,” she said.   
Balthazar put his hand on her shoulder, “I would like you to know, Heru and I have become good friends, Sekhmet,”. He smiled, but it was a sad smile. He missed his oversized feathery friend.  
She looked out the window, “It’s as if a part of our sight is missing. We cannot see right anymore, like wandering through a fog and only seeing the ground as you walk slowly,”. Then it hit her. She snapped her head around to Chuck. “How are we supposed to run these things, partly blinded?”.   
Chuck sighed, he knew they would figure it out eventually, “What choice do you have?”.  
Dean stared at him for a second. He got it immediately, Chuck was giving her the choice of how they would react, but these guys were different. They weren’t angels and they weren’t exactly human either. His green eyes lit up and only a split second later so did Castiel’s blue orbs, “Hey!” Dean said sharply “This Heru guy, he has wings doesn’t he?”.  
“Yes, he is a bird,” she answered flatly.  
Castiel spoke, “Father said you are all as powerful as any seraph, correct?” Chuck nodded at him. “If what you say is true, their grace is very close to what ours is, so why can’t you temporarily bind one of us to them?”.  
Balthazar brightened, “Yes father, why can’t you do that?”.  
Chuck let out the breath he’d been holding, not what he was expecting them to come up with but it was a good, if somewhat clunky, solution. And, they’d thought of it themselves. “I’m not sure how well that would work,” He said looking between his angels and Sekhmet. “It would be more like a car using a spare wheel, instead of the right tire. Can you deal with this?”.  
Sekhmet didn’t know what to think. She narrowed her eyes, “What is ‘spare tire’?” she asked.  
“Oh god, not another one,” Dean muttered rolling his eyes.  
Castiel glared at him then looked at her, “It is an extra wheel humans attach to a car or other vehicle when something occurs to render one of the original wheels ineffective,”.  
She looked at the black winged angel with the same head tilt he was giving her, “And this works?”.  
Cas replied, “It can be effective for a short period of time as long as the original is repaired soon and put back in its proper place,”.  
Dean and Becky stared at them, “Great, its Cas and the female version of Cas having a conversation,” Dean mumbled as he sat down in an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room.  
Sekhmet ignored his comments, so did his angel. She looked at the two angels saying, “This one would be unsuitable, because he is bonded to this annoying human,” she gestured between Castiel and Dean.   
“He can sometimes be annoying, yes,”. Castiel mumbled under his breath. She smiled.  
“Hey! I heard that,” Dean pretended to be offended. In truth he thought it was kind of funny that Cas had the voice to say so.  
Sekhmet looked over at Balthazar who smiled nervously, “I am willing to volunteer if you think I am adequate?”.   
“If I know my brother, he would be proud if it were you. Are you certain you wish to share one mind with us?” She asked.  
“Uh, what do you mean share one mind with you?” He looked at Chuck, “Father, what does she mean?”.  
“Uh… well, you see… its like… they each form a part of a collectively whole mindset. You’ve sort of caught some glimpses of that… you know that thing… when they all just kind of stand around in a trance and talk to each other?”   
“Yes,” He answered flatly.  
“Well that’s because they are each ¼ of the whole,” He said, “Like 4 table legs that hold up the top, so to speak. So Balthazar, are you willing to do that, share your mind with them temporarily, until they get their brother back?”.  
Balthazar closed his eyes for a moment weighing his options. He could refuse, but they needed to be as strong as they could be when they went into that cesspool of demons and other creatures. Agreeing would leave his whole mind open and exposed to three other beings. One choice was selfish, the other choice was selfless. He sighed, already knowing which one he’d pick simply because it was the right thing to do. “I accept the responsibility for doing this,”.   
Chuck smiled to himself; he was proud of Balthazar for choosing to do the right thing of his own free will. “Okay then,” He stepped close to his son and placed a palm on his brow, “Steady yourself, it will probably be a little overwhelming at first. Instead of only seeing with your own eyes, your brain will also process what they see as well, sort of like a GPS system built into your brain, only on a smaller scale,”.  
“Great, now you tell me,”. He said sarcastically. When Chuck started to take his hand away he protested, “I’m only joking. Let’s just do it and have done with it,”.  
Everyone except the supernatural beings gasped as Chuck briefly became a swirling mass of light. Becky was transfixed watching, it had still been hard for her to grasp Chuck was actually God, that is until just now. He pulled at Balthazar’s grace through his forehead and then wove it into the stream of light he pulled from Sekhmet.   
There was a crackle of energy, as the living starlight met the slowly cooling light stolen from a dying star. Both energies pulled from the other till a balance was reached. Chuck became solid again and took his hand away.   
Balthazar swayed. “Oh my God, this is like a weird acid trip,”. He knew without seeing where the other two were. Hell! He knew where everything was, it was like seeing in four dimensions, you just could not explain it. He looked at his brother and exclaimed with a smile, “Is that what your bond actually looks like?”   
Castiel frowned, now even Balthazar had witnessed his profound bond with Dean. Balthazar looked over to Sekhmet, “How do you function like this?”.  
He felt her giggle seconds before she actually did, “Grandfather, his light tingles,”  
“Does it?” Chuck smiled at them.  
“Yes,” she answered.   
He heard what sounded like a pack of coyotes somewhere in the distance of his mind, “What is that, dare I ask?”.  
“That is Anpu calling to us,” she smiled a toothy lion’s grin at the sound of a crocodilian roar that followed, “and that is Ammut calling. They know you are part of the whole,”  
Balthazar glanced at Chuck, “What have you done to me?” he asked jokingly, it was strange but exciting as well. Chuck simply shrugged.  
“Come, Ba*Hal*tsar, run with us!”. She shouted, happy to be less crippled. He heard the roar in his head again just seconds before it burst from her mouth, and they were both gone from sight, transported somewhere close to her brothers. She ran to her usual place in their run formation.   
He felt the tug and urge from all three to fly above them, to be one with them on the run. He couldn’t believe it. It was the most exhilarating high he’d ever felt in his entire existence. And he flew with them and for some strange reason it felt normal and right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Gabriel’s head was throbbing. He was slowly waking from whatever tranquilizer they’d shot him full of. He was cut off from his grace he knew that. He also knew that the bond he had with Sam was either blocked or severed. His heart sank a little. He couldn’t imagine what that was doing to his Samshine.   
He forced himself to open his eyes and look around his immediate vicinity. He was in a damp, musty smelling, cellar. It smelled faintly of aged wine, though he doubted anyone but himself could have smelled that. This must have been an old wine cellar ages ago, but now converted to this. He called out into the dimly lit passages, “Hey! Can anyone hear me? Is anyone else stuck in this shitty excuse for a wine and cheese shop?”.  
A young man’s voice called out from somewhere down the hall, “I am,”.  
Gabriel smiled, “Okay, so tell me who I am is?” he said chuckling quietly.  
The voice laughed back a little, “My name is Samandriel,”.  
He smiled, he recognised that name. He was a fledgling when Gabriel had ran away from home, “Well, Samandreil, my name is Gabriel,”.  
There was a sharp gasp and a wavering voice which answered, “Sir, I had no idea father had brought you back,” He sobbed quietly, “I’m sorry you ended up in this place, but” he sniffled a bit, “If they could take you, what chance do any of us have?”.  
There was a door that slammed open from somewhere down the hall and the loudest screeching, beating of wings, people shouting, and clatter one could possibly imagine. Two demons were attempting to drag the other creature, he’d seen before he was taken, into the cell across from his. They appeared to be failing miserably at it. He couldn’t help but laugh at them, served the dickheads right. This was total bullshit, he didn’t even know what they wanted.  
Heru was digging his claws into the concrete floor and gouging two sets of deep grooves into it. “Foul black eyes, not enough courage to stand and fight me!”. They were doing their best to stay as far away from his claws and mouth as possible.  
They finally managed to get him into the cell. One of the demons made it out but the other wasn’t as lucky. Before he could get out, Heru had swiped at the back of his leg. The gashes on the back of his shin went to the bone and blood ran in rivers from it. “Argh… It got me!” He yelled as his companion slammed the door shut.   
The female demon spun on him, “Serves you right moron, leaving yourself open like that,”. She reached down and healed the deep cuts.   
The male demon sent a jolt of red energy at Heru, causing a loud squawk from him, “My brothers and sister are close. I can feel them now, and when we are whole this whole black temple will be destroyed just as Akhetaten and its ruler abomination Amun*Ho*tep |||| were razed and obliterated!”.  
Gabriel grimaced. He wasn’t familiar with the language, though to him it sounded like one of the first to evolve beyond the clicking noises, but that thing sounded very pissed off. In fact, if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that sounded like a threat.   
Heru screeched at them as loud as he could, exposing his beak-like teeth, showing defiance, he was not broken in the least. The demons turned away and disappeared back into the dim light down the hall. Heru shrunk his wings, tucked them under his arms, and folded them across his chest. He stepped to the far back corner of the cell he’d been shoved into and crouched down. He missed his friend.   
Gabriel pressed himself against the bars of his cell and called out to him, “Hey, what’s your name?”.  
Heru tilted his head to the side and ruffled his neck feathers he didn’t quite understand what the thing across the hall was saying so he spoke what he understood, “Bur*d iw An*gel?”  
Gabriel raised a brow, “Well, I’m sure not a bird. I am an angel,”.  
Samandriel asked, “Is that the thing that’s been chained to Balthazar?”.  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Gabriel replied, looking him over.  
“They were beginning to be good friends I think,”. Samandriel said.  
“Really?” Gabriel puzzled, “I didn’t know even Balthazar was that kinky,” he chuckled.  
Heru pricked his ears hearing his friend’s name, “Ba*Hal*tsar iw An*gel,”.  
Gabriel chuckled to himself, “Yeah, Balthazar is an angel,”. He looked at the creature across the hall now that his eyes could see in the dim light again. He inhaled sharply, the thing across the hall looked like an Ancient Egyptian. Which would explain the early sounding language.   
“Taw iw Nae*Meh?” Heru asked in very broken English / Ancient Egyptian.  
“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess you asked what my name is,”. Gabriel said.  
“Balthazar was trying to teach him some English for like the last week,” Samandriel added, “It must be really hard for him to talk or something. Balthazar said he doesn’t really have teeth. It’s weird,”.  
Not one to judge he looked back across the hall and said, “Gabriel,” he said gesturing to himself, “My name is Gabriel,”.  
“Gae*Brae*al,” Heru said stretching his arm out, pointing at him. “Taw iw Gae*Brae*al,”. He gestured to himself, “Wi iw Heh*ru,”.  
“Yer name is Heru?” Gabriel asked.  
Heru tapped his chest again and said “Heh*ru. Wi iw Heh*ru,”.  
“I’d say it’s nice to meet you Heru but well, this kinda sucks,” Gabriel frowned, “and sadly, I can’t give out some just desserts, no matter how much they’re deserved, right now,”.  
Samandriel chuckled, “I would love to see them get what they deserve, sir,”. He sobbed quietly.  
Gabriel felt bad for the kid, “Listen, I have a lot of friends out there who won’t stop looking for me and that means you too now,” he spoke proudly and with fondness in his voice, “Do you know the Winchesters?”.  
Samandriel snorted and said like a typical kid, “Who doesn’t know of the fabled Winchesters? Averted the Apocalypse more than once, defied Michael, stopped the darkness… blah blah blah”.  
Gabriel laughed, that was getting a bit personal. He asked the boy, “You know the tall one? The one they call the Moose?”.  
“Yes. The one they say has demon blood?” he answered back.   
Gabriel frowned a little at the reminder but said, “Well, he’s bonded to me,” he laughed a little thinking about their tenacity, “He and his brother won’t give up till they this place,”.  
“You… bonded a Winchester?!” He couldn’t believe it. He knew about the rumors that spread like wildfire over Castiel bonding to the older Winchester brother. He had no idea that the archangel would bond with one, the one who had demon blood no less. “Sir, may I ask why you chose to bond the one who has the blood?”.  
Gabriel let out a sharp laugh thinking, ‘I sure as hell wouldn’t bond to Dean, we’d just kill each other after 10 minutes’. “Well, because Sam…” he trailed off, thinking of all the reasons why he loved his Samshine so much, “Sam has the most beautiful soul, I have ever encountered. Even after everything that’s happened to him, he never gives up hope,” his smile turned soft as he thought about his eyes, and the dimples he got when he smiled, “He’s just beautiful inside and out, Samandriel. He’s selfless, and caring to a fault, he doesn’t like to kill even though sometimes he’s forced too. He’s better than I could ever hope to be and I would fall for him ten thousand times and count myself lucky if he wanted me. They’re not gonna give up looking for me Samandriel and they have Balthazar with them now,”. He laughed a bit more loudly, “Hell hath no tenacious rage like that of a bitter Sweet Tart,”.   
“You really think so?” Samandriel asked, he wasn’t exactly sure what Gabriel meant by bitter sweet tart though but he wasn’t going to ask either.  
“I know so,” Gabriel said laying on his back spreading his wings as much as he could in the cramped space. No more was said and Gabriel let his thoughts drift. He remembered a week ago looking at Sam as he slept and the soft kiss of the early morning sun across the hunter’s cheek and he found himself humming without realising it. He thought about how easy it had been to just slip into their old patterns and how much he already missed the hunter’s presence and then he was singing aloud to the tune of Sothern Cross, making up the lyrics as he sang.  
“Think about  
Think about how many times I have fallen  
Spirits are using me, larger voices callin'  
What Heaven brought you and me cannot be forgotten”  
Samandriel listened to what his much older brother was singing while thinking about what he’d said about the tall Winchester, “You must really love him,”.  
Gabriel said “I love Sam with everything I am, Samandriel,”. He continued to sing out his feelings.  
“I have been around the world  
Lookin' for that golden boy  
Who knows love can endure  
And you know it will”  
“He waited for you while you were gone didn’t he,”. It was more of a statement than a question. He knew his brother was singing from the heart.  
“Yeah Samandriel, he did. I never expected that,” Gabriel said softly then went back to singing.  
“When you see my southern boy for the first time  
You’ll understand now why I feel this way  
'Cause the truth I had been runnin' from was so small  
But was as big as the promise, the promise of a comin’ day”  
Samandriel asked his brother a touchy question, “Was he the one that inspired you to stand up to Lucifer, sir?”.  
“Yeah, he and his older brother did and stop calling me sir. Makes me feel like our dad or something”. Gabriel said and he continued singing, eventually getting very loud and passionate with it.  
“So I'm sailing for tomorrow my dreams are a- sighin’  
And my love is an anchor tied to you, tied with a silver chain   
I have my ship and all my flags are a-flyin'  
He is all that I have left and SAMMY is his name…”  
Gabriel spoke to no one in particular, “When they get here, I wouldn’t want to be these fuckers for all the candies on the planet,”.


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Supernatural or any other stuff in here just the storyline.  
> Sorry for the long delay on this but I am sort of having trouble not being disappointed with how things going on right now. My mountains are burning, holidays are coming, political BS, you name it. If I don’t laugh Ima scream. lol  
> Anywho, Destiel’s theme is the single version of Nights in White Satin : The Moody Blues. Sabriel’s theme is Gabriel’s version of Southern Cross : Crosby, Stills, and Nash. Neither of which I own, both of which I love. 8 D  
> WARNING: There is some serious stuff going on in part of this chapter. If you are sensitive about torture – PLEASE DO NOT READ THAT PART  
> I hope you like this and it was worth waiting for. As always if you have questions, please feel free to PM them to me or leave them in the comments. Thank you for reading this crap!  
> Peace, Love, and Free Will,  
> Me

 

**Home**

  
Becky had to get away from all of it for a few minutes at least. It was intense, in fact it was becoming too intense for her. She wandered around down in the castle like lobby of the hotel aimlessly. She didn’t even bother to notice or comment on everyone’s costumes like she would have normally done. All she could think about was the events of this entire day. She’s woken this morning as one person but now, she was completely someone else; at least that’s how it felt to her. She sat down on the end of one of the padded lobby benches in front of the front desk and just stared blankly, not noticing the girl sitting not far away, until she spoke.  
Emily looked over at the young woman who’d just sat down not far from where she was sitting. She had the same kind of blank expression she herself had had that first day back after the vampires. “Hey,”. she asked, “Are you okay?” she smiled a little, “Like I know that look, because I get it sometimes,”.  
Becky looked at her and blinked saying, “Huh?” she shook her head and said, “Yeah, I guess I’m good. Just trying to…” she looked away at nothing again, “to process some stuff. Thanks for asking though,”.  
Emily nodded in silence for a moment then added, “I know what you mean. Like two weeks ago, I was a completely different person,” she paused before continuing, “Now like everything is different, you know?”.  
Becky mumbled absently, “You have no idea,”.  
Emily smiled feeling like this girl probably knew exactly how she felt, “Like for real, right!”. She turned and faced Becky, “and you can’t tell anybody either because nobody would believe you if you said anything!”. Emily laughed, “Probably just throw you in the nut house,”.  
Becky looked at her again, “Yeah, and you can’t really do anything about it either because your just stuck here,” she smiled back, “and all you can do is go along with everything and ride it out!”.  
Emily laughed, “Do you ever wonder if you’re just going insane or something? Like none of this crap happening is real shit?”. Emily shook her head, “Two weeks ago I was in college and now…” she just trailed off and left it unfinished.  
Becky looked at her, wondering, and finally asked, “What happened to you?”.  
Emily gave her a crooked smile and said, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you; it’s too crazy!”.  
Becky gestured, looking around, “This is a Supernatural convention, if anyone is going to believe you it’d be somebody here,”.  
Emily looked around at all the people; she’d figured out earlier, after doing a lot of walking around, that this was a convention for a collection of books called Supernatural. She also figured out that those books were all about two brothers who went around hunting monsters with angels. Monsters and angels and ghosts were one thing, it was entirely something else to tell somebody you had been carting around a bunch of Ancient Egyptian gods in your car for days on end while they used … magic?... to look for their missing brother who was also an Ancient Egyptian god. It was beyond anything that sounded remotely sane. She looked at Becky, “You’d still tell me I belong in a nut house and then quietly sneak off and call the cops,”. Emily laughed.  
Becky just said, “Okay, I’ll tell you what happened to me today and then you have to promise to tell me what happened to you,”. She stuck out her hand, “Deal?”.  
Emily shook her hand, “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. By the way, my name is Emily,”.  
“Becky,” she said flatly.  
“Okay Becky, so what happened to you?” Emily asked.  
“Okay, so you know the books about all this?” she gestured at everything again. Emily nodded half way and Becky continued, “Well everything that’s happened in those books is real,” she didn’t hesitate or leave any room for Emily to dismiss her and leave, she just continued in a rush, “I’ve known that for a long time, though, but like this morning I got drug into the middle of the newest book that is just now being written. It’s all happening right now and angels…” she looked at Emily again, “are real, and they’ve been being kidnapped by demons who are selling them on some kind of black market,”. She took a breath and continued, “Now, some people I care about are torn up because 1 his boyfriend was kidnapped and 2 his brother is afraid the same thing is going to happen to his own boyfriend and 3 the angels brothers wanna kill whoever and whatever is doing it!”. Becky took another deep breath, “So, it’s been a long day,” she laughed quietly.  
Emily stared at her thinking ‘Okay, maybe she will get it’, then she opened her mouth beginning her own weird story of the unbelievable, “Okay, so I went to this party at someone’s house who was a friend of a friend of a friend right?” she looked at Becky to see if she was following. She continued when she saw her nod, “So like I think they put something in our drinks because we woke up and I don’t know how much time had passed. When I woke up, I was hungry and thirsty. Like it was all hazy and I could smell stuff and hear stuff that…” she looked off at nothing and continued, “you know, wasn’t normal,”. Then these crazy scary guys started bringing people into this, I don’t know, some kind of old factory or something and you could smell their blood and I could hear their heart beating as stuff. At first there was one other guy there I kinda remember from that party and he just did…” Emily went quiet and teared up a little as she continued, “He tore them up… he killed them while they were screaming for help…”.  
Becky asked, “So, were you infected by a werewolf or a vampire?” She rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.  
Emily sniffled a little and Becky gave her a tissue, “They were vampires, I don’t know what happened to that guy. They took him away, but I refused to do it, and it was so hard because all I wanted to do was the same thing he was doing…”. She looked up at her new fond friend with red eyes and said, “And then these things came along, and they killed all of them,”.  
Becky stopped rubbing her arm and asked, “Were they hunters?”.  
Emily looked at her and asked, “What’s a hunter?”.  
Becky answered, “They’re like a network of people who hunt down and kill monsters like vampires and ghosts and stuff,”.  
Emily took a deep breath, “No, they weren’t human. I don’t know what they are, there was supposed to be four of them but I’ve only ever saw three because I was too out of it when the other one left. They kind of look like people but they’re not, and they are scary as hell,”. Becky stared at her and she laughed a little, “They aren’t monsters, I swear. They healed me. I don’t know how, but they healed me and then took me home,” She laughed at Becky who was staring gape mouthed at her, “The next day I came home and they were there asking for help. I’ve been driving east across the country with them ever since. They’ve been following their brother’s ‘light’ as they keep calling it until it led here, but I don’t know what happened to them,”.  
Becky waited a second then said, “Oh my God,”.  
Emily looked at her and shook her head, “I told you, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you,”. She laughed to herself, who in their right mind would believe that?!  
Becky grabbed her arm almost frantic, “No, I believe you! I know who you’re talking about!”.  
Emily blinked at her, “You do?” She let out a breath, happy to know she wasn’t going mad.  
Becky blurted out, “You’re talking about the Ancient Egyptians!” She turned to fully face Emily, “I know where they are!” She let go, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts, “You’ve been drug into it too!”. She stood up and dragged Emily with her, “Come on, you have to go talk to Chuck!”.  
Emily followed her toward the elevators, “Who’s Chuck?” she asked as she was tugged along.  
Becky didn’t even look back as she answered, “God,”.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Sam was groggy. He tried to peel his eyes open but it wasn’t easy. He looked over at the window and realised it was night now. His mind groped for the bond to Gabriel but all he could feel was a distant static-y wave of energy that went somewhere west. He tried to shut his mind off but it just didn’t really work.  
He brought one massive hand up over his face and took a deep shaky breath. His mother cleared her throat so he realised she was there. He turned his head and looked at her, sitting in a chair close by, in the dim light of the room. “How are you feeling?”  
“You really want me to answer that?”, Sam asked frowning.  
“If I didn’t I wouldn’t ask?”, she spoke in a soothing calm way.  
“Honestly, I don’t know how to describe how I feel, mom,”. He turned and looked out the window once more. “Physically, it feels like I have a big hole in my chest and I’m trying to keep from bleeding out,” he looked at her again, “and I keep going from I just wanna sleep until I can open my eyes and find Gabriel staring down at me with one of his stupid grins to I wanna rip somethings head off to find him,”.  
“Wow, that’s a lot to feel. Sounds overwhelming,”. She said rubbing his arm.  
He looked away once more, “Yeah, something like that,” he mumbled, “How’s Dean holding up to this?”, he asked always concerned about his brother more than himself.  
“Dean’s a big boy. He can take care of himself, well maybe,” she laughed quietly, “with Castiel’s help of course,”. She smiled at her youngest son who not long ago, while she was still in heaven, was only a tiny baby and now was a fully grown man. She sighed almost inaudibly saying, “Sam, what I guess I’m trying to say is you need to focus on yourself first, Sweetie, then worry about your brother who for now is okay,”.  
“Mom,” he started at her, “you don’t understand. Dean will tell you he’s fine even if he isn’t,” he started to get up but Mary gently pushed him back down.  
“Okay, but you need just a little more rest first. You need some strength right now,” she said worried for him and Dean both.  
Sam laid back down, though he was seriously debating whether he should just get up and check on his brother or listen to his mother, and his own body, and just stay right where he was. He felt emotionally and physically drained; the hole where Gabriel’s grace link should be was still gaping but it didn’t feel as if it were oozing anymore at least. Issues like being in the cage with Lucifer for so long, things that were always there weighing on his shoulders at the back of his mind, were just gone. Not gone like when Death had blocked all memories of them, it’s just, they didn’t bother him so much any more.  
He looked back at his mom and gave her a weak smile, “Okay, sure mom,”.  
She stood up to leave so he could rest more, “Alright, if you need anything don’t be afraid to say so,”.  
He smiled at her more trying to calm her nerves, it must be hell to watch one of your kids going through this and not be able to do anything to help it. “Thanks mom, that really means a lot to me,”.  
She opened the door and stepped out, leaning her head into the room before she closed it, and said, “I love you, Sam,”.  
He replied, “I love you too, mom,”. He laid there in the dim light staring at the ceiling for quite a while before he got up to use the bathroom. All of his thoughts were consumed with his brother, Castiel, hell even Balthazar, but mostly Gabriel. His lollipop was gone, he let his soul’s energy drift out of the gaping hole he felt in his chest, but he couldn’t feel his archangel’s icy warm grace at all. He frowned deeper as sadness washed over him, he knew Gabe was alive because the hole wasn’t sealed like it was before. Knowing that didn’t help anything; in fact it made his very being ache because he was helpless.  
Then something dawned on him; the hole was there, it wasn’t sealed up. Maybe Gabriel’s grace couldn’t get to him, but what if his soul could reach Gabriel? He needed to relax so he could use all of his concentration. He looked at the shower, he didn’t feel dirty, one of the angels had probably seen to that, but he’d always found standing in the hot, steamy water to be very relaxing to all of his aches and pains, mentally and physically. So that is what he did; he took a long hot shower, trying to let every issue he was having, very external thought that crossed his mind, wash away from him down the drain, before he stepped out and dried himself.  
Sam stood there in the bathroom for a moment, unsure if he was capable, but then a strong determination washed over him and he reached forward to lock the door. He could do this. No, he would do this, his angel needed him for once and somehow that thought was screaming through his mind. He knew, somehow he knew without a shred of doubt, Gabriel desperately needed him right now.  
He leaned against the sink, looking in the mirror briefly, before he closed his eyes and concentrated for all he was worth on Gabriel; what he looked like, what his grace felt like, how he smelled, anything that was his archangel. Then he shoved the light of his soul out through that hole and let himself be drawn toward Gabriel’s grace; being very careful not to let his conscious thoughts interfere with where it was going.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Somewhat Earlier:  
Gabriel sat up on the cot when he heard the heavy door open down the hall. His heart sank every time he heard that scraping sound and the possibility that it could be another being who had the misfortune for running into this bunch. He still wasn’t sure how they had gotten ahold of magic that could trap even angels, but it irked him to no end because he was powerless to do anything about it.  
It was that woman again, what was her name… Naamah? He stood defiantly as she walked down the hall. He glanced across the way at Heru, who stood straight and had his wings spread. Gabriel nodded slightly and also spread his six wings as much as he could.  
Naamah walked straight past both as if they didn’t even exist, stopping a little further down at Samandriel’s cell. “Take this one for photographs,” She said to the other two unknown demons, “It’s time to get him out of here,”.  
Samandriel backed up afraid of the three demons and whispered, “No… no I don’t want to go with you. Leave me alone,”. He’d suffered enough indignities when they’d first captured him. Naamah unlocked his cell door and grabbed his wrist as he started screaming.  
Gabriel lunged to the front bars of his own cell and yelled at her, “You fucking bitch, he’s just a kid!” He wished he could access his grace right now because he wanted so badly to smite all of them. “Leave him alone! You wouldn’t be so god damned smug if any of us were at full power, you fucking demon coward!”.  
Heru was standing pressed against the bars of his own cell as well chittering away in feather at them, “Worthless black eyed scum! Vermin scourge, take your hands from the child!”.  
The two male demons started to drag the poor young angel from his cell and down the hall toward the door leading to that hated and feared room of tortures. He screamed incoherently, flailing his arms and smaller dove like wings. Gabriel gritted his teeth as she walked past, then not able to stop himself he grabbed at her, getting a fist full of her stupid curly hair. Heru threw his head back and screeched loudly reaching out with his clawed hands and grabbed at the male demon who was closest to himself.  
The demon howled as claws dug into his left elbow, just as Gabriel jerked Naamah, slamming her against the bars of his cell, “Let the kid go, you filthy abomination!” he growled in her ear, his eyes shined with the wrath of Loki. He grabbed her wrist through the bars twisting her arm and forcing her to watch as one of her demons was torn apart across the hall. Yet, she showed no fear at all.  
Both of the male demons let go of Samandriel instantly, he cringed running to the opposite end of the hall watching in horror at what was unfolding in front of him. Heru pulled the one in his grasp slamming him against the bars and yanking its arm through into his cage. He immediately started biting it all over tearing hunks of flesh away and screeching like an eagle in flight while the demon desperately tried to get away. His struggles stopped when Heru grabbed the side of his face digging his claws deep into the demon’s head, causing it to smoke out. Heru dropped it dead and threw his head back screeching almost at a deafening level.  
Gabriel hissed, “You see that, demon bitch? That’s gonna be every fucking one of you,”. He chuckled in an eerily Norse God-like way.  
A sound like a silenced gun rang through the air, Gabriel winced at the burning sting that swept from his neck across his whole body. Two more shots went off, and Heru screeched again, staggering backward. Gabriel blinked, his hands and arms went numb, letting Naamah slip free from his grasp. He couldn’t feel his wings either, then his legs seemed to go out from under him. He glanced up at her as he realised he’d been hit with a tranquilizing dart. She smiled as his vision started to blur, “What were you saying angel? I don’t think I quite got that,”. The last thing he saw and heard was her laughter before everything went black.  
“I didn’t think so,” she said spitting on him. She turned to the other demon, who still had the tranquilizer gun in his hand, “Take that boy back to his cage and bring this one up stairs and string him up,” She looked back at Gabriel, now a mass of limbs and golden feathers on the floor, “Okay, we’ll play instead, since you volunteered so nicely,” Then added as an after thought, “And make sure somebody cleans up that mess,” she said gesturing to the bloody pile of demon flesh on the floor.  
The skinny rough looking demon grabbed Samandriel, who was in a state of shock, and practically threw him back in his cell. Samandriel stood frozen almost unseeing as Naamah opened Gabriel’s cell and he was dragged limp down the hall.  
Heru still wasn’t completely put under by the serum that had been designed for angels which he obviously was not. He was fully conscious even if he couldn’t move a muscle. His eyes rolled around watching as they drug his friend out of his cage. Inside he was all fury; he wanted to rip all of the black eyed things apart like he’d done with the one that was now dead in front of his cage. He tried to will his light out toward his sister and brothers, whom he knew were closer now. He had to get out of this cage and save these poor things who’d been imprisoned in here. This was a heinous crime against the earth. One person owning or laying claim on another as if they were a possession and therefore disposable, was not something that was tolerable. It was a crime against the earth and therefore this whole stinking fetid hole needed to be wiped away from the planet; and before it was over, he and his sister and brothers were going to burn this place from the memory of all.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Dean closed the door of their suite with a heavy heart and what felt like the weight of the world bearing down on his shoulders again. He looked around the room, which now felt as empty as Santa’s stable on Christmas Eve. His face was expressionless as he stared out the window at nothing.  
“Just why, man?”, he muttered aloud to himself.  
Castiel felt nothing but sadness, for his brother and for Sam, and most of all for the way everything was starting to affect Dean. His heart ached for his hunter, “Why what?” he asked.  
The hyper tense bubble of pent up thoughts and feelings that was Dean chose that moment to completely burst and it was frightening. He kicked one of Gabriel’s sandals, which was lying in the middle of the floor, across the room and shouted loudly, “Why does this shit keep happening to my little brother and me?!”. He spun around and punched the wall several times before Castiel could reach him.  
“Dean, stop it! You’re hurting yourself!”, the angel shouted to him as he grabbed his hunter’s hand. “Breaking your hand is not going to do anything to fix the situation. You’ve got to calm down,”.  
“I don’t care right now!”, Dean said spinning to stare the angel in the face with hard eyes. “Sammy’s fucked up again, Gabriel’s gone, we gotta fight a nest full of demons that even Crowley didn’t know about, and now we got those other things to worry about too!”.  
Castiel tried to sooth him down a bit by letting a gentle bit of his grace flow through the soft grip he had on Dean’s shoulder as he spoke, “Yes Sam has been affected, and yes they’ve got my brother, and yes even Crowley doesn’t know everything about what is happening, but those other creatures are helping us and they aren’t a threat,”. He leaned his brow against the hunter’s when he felt him relax a slight bit, “I can’t do it alone this time, Dean. I’ve got to have you with me on this,”.  
Dean looked deep into Castiel’s clear ocean blue eyes and a single shudder wracked his entire body as the walls began to crack under the strain of the situation, “I can’t do anything Cas,” he blinked numbly, “I can’t fix my little brother this time,”. He muttered.  
Castiel waved one hand instantly warding the whole suite for sound so no one could hear anything that was happening in their room. “No, you can’t,” he said calmly. “You can’t fix everything on your own all the time, Dean. You’ve got to let all of us help, you don’t have to do it alone. You can’t do it alone,” He whispered sweeping his fingers through his hunter’s short hair.  
“You know how hard that is, Angel?” Dean said, his eyes focusing on his angel’s face. “All my life he’s been my responsibility. He’s always looked to me for pretty much everything; where to go, what to do, and to keep him safe,”. Another shudder went through his body, “He can’t function right on his own, he doesn’t know how without getting into trouble,” He grit his teeth, “It’s why he always comes back. Because he knows no matter what has happened, his big brother will take care of him,”. He turned away facing the wall, “Because I always fix everything for him,”. He took a deep stuttered breath as the first tears leaked from his eyes, “I’m not sure I can fix this for him, Angel,”.  
His body shook violently and Castiel slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around the hunter’s waist leaning his head down close to whisper into his ear, “Then let me help you, Beloved. Let all of us help you,”. He kissed Dean’s ear softly, swaying their bodies together gently.  
Dean sniffled almost imperceptibly, “It should be me, damn it. That’s my whole point,”. He reached down to lay his hand over the angel’s arms around his waist, “I’m failing him, Cas. I’m failing him and there ain’t nothin I can do about it,”. A quiet sob escaped his lips.  
Cas spoke softly, gently to the hunter, “You aren’t failing. Apparently, there is something massive and far reaching going on here,”. He nuzzled the crook of Dean’s neck inhaling his human’s scent, “None of us can do this alone. It’s going to take all of us together to do this,”.  
Dean chuckled and sniffled saying, “Two broken angels, a couple of broken hunters, and three fucked up things. That’s what we got to go up against something that took out an archangel. We’re really battin’ a thousand here,”. He shook his head.  
Castiel whispered into his other ear, “I know of two human boys,” he took Dean’s hands in his own and held them out to the sides as he nipped his neck before continuing, “who took on a whole army of angel’s,” he took his hands away from Dean’s and ran them down the hunter’s chest, “and not one, but two archangel’s,”. He hummed against his neck and kissed nipping his skin again. “As I recall, those two boys succeeded in their quest to stop the apocalypse from happening,”. He rolled his hips against Dean’s ass.  
Dean closed his eyes beginning to let go of and forget about the tension he’d built up over the course of the day. “Don’t even get me started on how fucked up all that was,” he said moaning, “I had to watch while Lucifer blew you up right in front of me,” he turned around in the angel’s arms and continued talking as their lips pressed together, “The same dickhead, killed Gabriel, Sam got stuck in the box, and we lost Adam,”. He ground his hips against Castiel’s and stuck his hands under that trench coat sliding it from his shoulders.  
Castiel replied as his coat fell to the floor still keeping their lips close as he kissed Dean, “Yeah but, Father brought me back instantly, and now Gabriel is back, and maybe father will bring Adam back as well, I am guessing,”. He slid his own hands under Dean’s leather jacket and pulled it off, dropping it on the chair beside the bed.  
Dean moaned softly as Castiel gently bit his lip, “Sure you’re back, but now Gabriel is gone, and Adam is still missing,”. He bit the angel’s chin.  
Castiel groaned in return, “We can get Gabriel back, and maybe we can even get Adam back out of the box,”. He slid his hands under the tight black t-shirt Dean was wearing dancing his fingers over his chest “And I am here right now with you,”. He pulled the shirt over the hunter’s head and lightly nipped the other man’s collar bone, “So what are you going to do about it?”, he said in a low gravelly voice just dripping with sexiness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Gabriel shivered himself awake; he had no idea how long he’d been out but without access to his grace, he was cold. He was still groggy as he lifted his head and looked around. He tried to move his hand to brush the hair out of his face and then realized something; his arms were spread out tightly to his sides and chained with the same cursed black metal he’d experienced before. He shivered violently this time, realising his legs were in the same position and he was also completely naked. His mind went frantic at that point. He hadn’t been put in this kind of position, out side of playing in his bedroom, for almost 1,500 years and then he wasn’t cut off from his grace like he was now.  
He caught movement out of the corner of his eye as the heavily warded door scraped open slightly and then shut with a metallic thunk. He steeled himself for what he imagined what might be coming thinking ‘I have to get through this. No matter what happens I have to get through this for Sam’.  
The door opened and this time it was Naamah who stepped through with a smug expression. “Well, well, well,” she jeered at him, “Look at the little bird, I’ve snared in my net,”. She laughed but there was absolutely no warmth in it, it was ice cold and vicious.  
Gabriel laughed right back at her, mockingly, “I think you’re a day late and a dollar short if you think you’ve snared me in your net, girlie,”.  
Naamah answered, “I don’t know,” she grabbed a fist full of his golden brown hair yanking his head up to face her, “you look nice and caught to me. Like a fat little otter with his leg caught in a fur trap, actually,”. She laughed so loud, cold, and vicious at the irony in that.  
Gabriel narrowed his fiery eyes at her and hissed back, “I may be an otter, you fucking whore, but by father’s name, at least I wasn’t caught by you,”.  
“Oh I’m so sorry. Did I hit a raw nerve there?” She threw his head back and took a very small step away turning from him but continuing to talk, “I could force a bond with you, you realise this don’t you? It’s what I do,”.  
Gabriel laughed uncontrollably, “I seriously doubt that, bitch,”.  
Naamah spun back around, tired of his degrading remarks about her, anger burning through her cold eyes, “You unfavoured, little feathered, hedonistic, bastard child! No wonder your own father threw you out of his home! Who in their right mind would want you!”.  
Gabriel smirked at the outburst giving her a characteristic snarky remark, “Hey! I resemble that statement, you good for nothing, useless bitch! You should have been left to drown with the rest of the world, why anyone was stupid enough to have pity on you and rescue you is beyond comprehension,”. He let her know she was no better than he was; but at least he still had his grace and did do the right things at least sometimes.  
Somehow, she was suddenly inches away from his face, “I seduced the old man, and I can do the same to you. I will twist your will, manipulate you till all you desire is to make me happy, and then I will force you to bond with me while your brain is too euphoric to realise what is even happening!”. She smiled; and her smile was so beautiful and sweet. She smelled like lotus blossoms, her eyes were like gems sparkling in fire light, and her hair was akin to threads of silk. Her poison washed over Gabriel.  
The only thing was, it had no affect on the angel, “Please. Bitch, demon whore… puke store… however you want to say it? One, I can say with certainty you smell like road kill that’s been sittin’ in the sun for a few days and your eyes look like a dead man’s if you ask me,”. He crinkled his nose up at what looked and smelled like a corpse to him. He turned his head as much as he could to keep from being assailed by her any more than he had to be.  
“Impossible!”, she growled. “How are you able to withstand it?! No man, beast, demon, god, or angel can withstand my charm!”. If she was angry before, she was now enraged for being cheated of her prize; to ensnare Gabriel then use and manipulate him to gain access to his archangel grace once she had control of him. That would make her unstoppable.  
Gabriel threw his head back and howled with laughter, “You really are a dumbass!” He dead panned looking her straight in the eyes and said flatly, “I’m already bonded, you fucking stupid demon bitch,”. That was the end of the story for her schemes. Once an angel was bonded, no matter whom, it was eternal, there was no changing that. It didn’t matter if she waited for 10 billion years, that bond would never break and because Gabriel was immortal, his bonded lover also now immortal.  
She howled in frustration at the knowledge. She needed an archangel’s power and grace to do what she wanted to do; own mortal time and space. For millennia she had slowly been building the foundation of her empire, slowly building wealth with a long time business partner far to the east, waiting for her chance. She finally had it. She’d managed to get ahold of one of the four archangels, even if he was the youngest and only the third most powerful, and it was all for naught. She was beyond anything the word anger could describe. She took one of her stolen angel blades and ran it deep down Gabriel’s chest.  
Gabriel inhaled and grit his teeth as white hot pain shot through his whole body. Grace leaked its way through the surface of his skin; by the time she was done, he was howling in pain and screaming in Norse and Enochian together. It made Naamah smile in delight, “You feel that, because that is what you are going to feel every day. For the rest of this planet’s existence. You can forget about your mate, you feathered freak,” She circled the blade around one of his nipples and then drug it deeply across his chest to the other, causing him to scream again, “You are never going to see her again!”.  
Gabriel looked up at her, sweat starting to drip down his brow, he made a half hearted chuckle at her statement and didn’t tell her he was not bonded to a woman but to a human male. Chuck, in heaven’s name, but it was ironic; even on the surface these guys were evil. They disrupted funerals, soldiers home comings, ceremonies for those lost in tragedies, and more; ‘God Hates Fags’ was their moto. He laughed even more. “Tell me, useless. What is so funny?”. She stuck the tip of that blade under his chin gouging just a tiny bit, enough to make him scream again as it felt like fire exploded through his head; grace bled from his chin and dripped down the knife in a thin stream of glowing white hot light.  
Gabriel tried desperately to touch Sam through their bond, he needed strength for this and he had no way to touch his own, then he felt him; felt Sam’s soul, a tiny silver thread of pureness that wound around his grace. He smiled, still saying nothing to her. She growled and punched him in the jaw with the pummel of the angel blade, blood seeped from the mouth of his long time vessel. He looked up at her blinking, a drop of blood fell from his bottom lip and he whispered singing through the pain, after all it was their song.  
Got out of town one dark night, my brothers were fightin’  
Didn’t care where, long as they never found me  
I was makin my own way for the first time  
Thought I’d finally found a measure of peace.  
She didn’t take well to it. If the stupid angel could sing she was being too gentle. She grabbed the smallest wing on his left side and pulled it hard, almost enough to dislocate it, and dug the tip of her angel blade into the peak joint. Gabriel let out a high pitched angel screech. It busted the dark black glass of the two way mirror on the other side of the room. When she finally pulled the blade away and dropped his wing; it hung limp. She’d severed the tendons rendering it gimp; he stopped screaming but he now wore an expression of unending pain. Still, he clung to that little thread of Sam buried deep with his grace and kept singing.  
And then one day I ran into a tall sweet moose  
He smiled at me and well I knew, I had lost my way  
I tried my best so many damn times to outrun him  
But at the end of times I realised, there was just no way  
“Stop singing!” she growled at him and punched him in the side of the face. There was a quiet pop when her fist made contact as his nose broke. “Shut the fuck up!”. Blood dripped out of his nose now as well. He just chuckled at her again and kept right on singing.  
I think about  
Think about how many times I have fallen  
Spirits are using me, larger voices callin'  
What Heaven brought you and me cannot be forgotten  
He couldn’t stop singing; it was their song. The throb from his wing was almost incomprehensible and he coiled his grace around Sam’s soul thread, holding it as tightly as he could for as much as he could manipulate his grace. He had to. He had to come out of this alive for Sam’s sake.  
Naamah circled behind him; she’d figured out what would cause him the most pain, his wings and she was going to cause him as much pain as possible for the ruin he had caused her. She grabbed fistfuls of dark gold downy underfeathers and yanked them away from each side of his largest pair of wings. The room erupted in a high frequency sound wave that would have punctured normal human ear drums. She leaned close and whispered into his ear, “Let me hear that beautiful voice again angel,”. She dug the tip of the angel blade under the skin on one of the bald patches on his wing.  
Gabriel gritted his teeth. He wanted to scream as the light of his grace spilled down his pin feathers and dripped into a slowly building puddle beneath his feet. His head was bent forward, his eyes clinched tightly shut, his every thought concentrated on Sam as he opened his mouth and sang.  
I have been around the world  
Lookin' for that golden boy  
Who knows love can endure  
And you know it will  
Naamah gouged the knife tip deeper making him scream with a very human voice this time, he wasn’t giving her the satisfaction of his angelic voice if he could help it, “I don’t want to hear that garbage!”, she leaned close from behind again, “What is that, a love song for the pathetic human girl you chose to share your abilities with?” she laughed low and cold, “what a sad and absolute waste,”.  
He screamed, he couldn’t help it. The angel blade she had was not enough to kill him, but it was the worst pain he’d ever experienced, aside from the archangel blade his brother had buried deep in his chest. He blinked sweat out of his eyes and spit a mouthful of blood on the floor. He tried to laugh at that thought but it came out as more of a silent jerky movement that shot pain through his wings and straight to the center of his brain. He grit his teeth again as he continued.  
When you see my southern boy for the first time  
You’ll understand now why I feel this way  
'Cause the truth I had been runnin' from was so small  
But it was big as the promise, the promise of a comin’ day  
“See, this is why God hates you angel,”. She withdrew her knife and he gasped as she did. “You probably disobey his every word. This is his punishment for you; to let me catch you and use you and teach you his way,”. She grabbed the small wing on his right side near the joint, the one she hadn’t touched yet, and bent it back the wrong way. Gabriel jerked screaming Enochian and Norse as she put more and more force into it, until it popped loudly.  
Gabriel’s head swam with pain, as he forced words through his gritted teeth, “I'm sailing for tomorrow my dreams are a- dyin’”.  
Naamah sneered, “I told you to shut the fuck up! You stupid dense moron, no wonder your own father rejected you!” She gripped the angel blade tightly and dug the tip into the joint where his wing joined his spine.  
Gabriel clung just as tightly to Sam’s soul and sang as tears ran in rivers from his eyes, “My love is an anchor tied to you, tied with a silver chain”. He sobbed loudly as that blade dug deeper and cut wider around it. Blood and grace mixed as they ran in rivers down his back coating his beautiful gold feathers.  
“Love is not going to save you Gabriel!”. It was the first time she’d said his name since he’d gotten here. She dug the blade under his joint pulling on the small wing stretching it away from his back; and then it began to dawn on her what he had been singing all this time. “You filthy pig!” she had a look of shock and horror on her face as she gaped at him. She wallowed the blade around severing tendons and ligaments.  
He kept on singing; it would almost be funny, if he wasn’t in this situation, “I have my ship and all my flags are a-flyin'”.  
He screamed in his angelic voice, shattering the shards of mirror glass to grains, as she pried the blade around underneath his wing joint. Unaffected by his voice, she yelled loudly over it, “You don’t deserve these wings of purity, faggot!” she was enraged fury again, “God has no place for you and cast you out himself!” She yanked and pulled harshly on his small wing while he thrashed and beat his other wings instinctively, “I will make you look like the fallen angel you really are!  
Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back yelling as loud as he could through the searing pain, “He is all that I have left and SAMMY is his name!”, as his small right wing came free from his back; he felt its loss as she pulled it away. The little grace he had within him, that was free, very slowly started working on sealing off the wound before his vessel bled out. Unusable grace made the floor slick under his feet as it ran down his back mixing with the river of blood.  
He was panting and out of his mind when she grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back. She even looked like pure evil, her eyes cold as ice at 0 kelvin, “I am going to take every one of them, Fallen,”. She was less than an inch from his face as she flung his little wing on the floor in front of him where he could see it. She forced his head in that direction, “See that?” He blinked blood, sweat, tears, and the sorrow from his eyes as he looked at it on the filthy floor. She continued, “Before I am done, there will be six,”. She let go of his head, wiping her hand on her pants, disgusted that she’d touched him and had to touch him again to take his other wings.  
She turned around, leaving without saying another word. It was disgusting and sick; even an angel could be corrupted by homosexuality. Angels were supposed to be pure, they weren’t supposed to be capable of impurities like this. Sherry Fellpers scowled as she walked past Mephistopheles and muttered, “Nobody goes in and nobody gets out except me,” and she disappeared up the stairs at the other end of the hall. She needed to pray to god so she had the strength to give this misbegotten fallen what he deserved.  
Mephistopheles said nothing, it wasn’t his job. He was only there to watch and observe everything going on here and report back to Crowley when and as he could. This though; this sounded like the King needed to know immediately. He shook his head, he was going to be glad when this boring place and that loud mouthed bitch were taken out. He hoped the Crowley, personally, pulled her teeth and cut her tongue out every day when he got ahold of her. He was good at biding his time, waiting for the right moment to report in.  
Gabriel sobbed curling into Sam’s soul as much as he possibly could. He stared at one of the wings his father had given him almost at the beginning of the universe. Now, it was dead and lifeless on the grimy floor; feathers clumped and separated like some drowned albatross washed up on the beach at Midway. He couldn’t stand the sight any longer and looked away whispering in a hushed choked whisper, “Nobody’s ever gonna come along, make me forget about lovin’ you… sweet southern boy,” and sobbed till he passed out from the stabbing pain coming from his back.  
31 miles away, Sam stood frozen staring in horror into the bathroom mirror. He’d managed to connect to his angel. He’d managed to see it and hear it all, even if it was like looking through the mud smeared end of an old glass coke bottle. He muttered through his balled up emotions to his Lollipop, “I love you, Baby. I’m coming, I promise, I’m not gonna let that happen,”. He wiped a hand down his face over his red glassy eyes, choking back his own sob thinking ‘How could anyone do that to him? Gabriel is annoyingly sweet, he’s just a big kid at heart’. His next few thoughts were about how the angel’s whiskey coloured eyes sparkled when he was given candy and how he loved to jump up on Sam’s back for piggy back rides. Then he thought about how upset and angry he would get when the angel did stupid shit like stick redhot candies in his nose while he was asleep or hit him with water balloons as he was walking out the door. He shook his head smiling through tears; he wished he could take it back. He wished Gabe was here right now annoying him with some stupid thing or other. He didn’t care what, as long as he could just see him and hold him and tell him how much he was loved and adored.  
All of those thoughts had flashed through his mind in seconds. Then he drew himself up as a fiery hot temper swept through him. That woman or demon or whatever she was, was going to atone for this unto infinity. He balled his fists in rage, as if he were still hopped on demon blood, and stormed toward the bedroom door. Nobody hurt his lollipop and got away with it! Hell had no fury like an enraged moose.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ | | |

Chuck was sitting on the sofa next to Mary, listening as she raised concern over how all of this was affecting Sam when Becky began pounding on their room door nonstop with Emily in tow. Chuck rubbed his temples as a headache began settling in. He’d had to sit back and watch his son being tortured in his own name. It was terrible and he hated it but somehow he was going to make it up to his sweet little golden angel. Right now though, he got up and walked to the door.  
Mary asked him, “Who is that?”.  
Chuck sighed, “It’s Becky and her new friend,”. Mary frowned, not knowing how to feel about the hyper girl visiting right now. Chuck waved to her, “No, it’s okay. This is important too… in it’s own way,”. He opened the door.  
Becky barged in with Emily still in tow behind her, “Chuck, you need to hear this!”.  
Chuck laughed quietly and said, “Hey, Becky,” then he nodded at her friend, “and Emily,”.  
Becky’s jaw dropped. Emily inhaled quietly and asked shyly as they stepped into the room, “How do you know who I am?” she shook her head in disbelief, “We’ve never met before,”.  
Becky muttered as Mary came to stand behind him with a smile, “Emily, I’d like you to meet God,”. She blinked blankly, she’d forgotten who he was again.  
Emily went completely white. Mary tried to joke with her, “Careful, around here someone’s liable to mistake you for a ghost and try to salt you down,”. She stuck her hand out and shook Emily’s. “My name is Mary Winchester. Dean and Sam are my son’s. Welcome,”. She tried to make it sound as warm as possible considering how chaotic everything was at the moment.  
Emily shook her hand almost dumbly and said, “Nice to meet you Mrs… Winchester?”.  
Chuck groaned and shook his head, “Why just right at this moment?” he said, shutting the door and turning toward the window exactly as Crowley appeared. Gabriel must have been in so much pain that even shut off from his grace he caused a rippling effect through space time which was causing a convergence. Right damn now and right fucking here.  
“I know where your wayward angel of a son is,” He said in his smooth British drawl, with not a hint of Cockney in it. “One of my moles told me,”.  
Chuck, nodded at him, “Fergus, do come in. Make yourself at home,” he said with a bit of sarcasm, “Please, why not everyone for that matter,” he mumbled barely audible as he made to sit back down on the sofa. Mary watched him with concern as a glass of brandy appeared in his hand.  
At that instant Sam burst into the room, eyes still red with tears, in a wild rage. This was the other side of the quiet, kind, and shy moose; the tall, chiseled, man who’d been given demon blood at six months old, the man capable of sustaining an archangel. Lucifer’s one true vessel. His voice exploded, like it looked he would soon do, “They are gonna pay for it!” he stomped through the room not even really seeing anyone, blinded by rage, “I’ll kill every fucking one of them! I’ll burn their god damned church myself!”. Becky and Emily were genuinely frightened, they backed as far away as they could from the raging bull moose.  
He noticed Crowley sitting there, finally, “I’m sending you a whole church full of scum!”, he bellowed at him, “I’ll even gift wrap them if you want me too!”.  
Crowley stared at him. He could see why this boy had been Lucifer’s chosen vessel; he had never seen it up until this point, it amazed him. He just said coolly, “It’s lovely to see you too, Moose,”.  
Sam blinked, noticing the others at last, ignoring Crowley, “Becky?!”. He said through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth, “What are you doing here?”. He looked demandingly at Chuck, “Why is she here?”.  
Dean slammed through the door, looking disheveled again, expecting to find something attacking his little brother and shouting at the top of his lungs, “SAMMY?!”. Then he stopped in his tracks making Castiel run into him. “What’s wrong?! What’s happening?!”. Castiel straightened himself, eyes glued to Sam.  
Castiel felt the waves of outrage, horror, and vengeance that washed from Sam. “Dear Father,” He glanced at Chuck who was again rubbing his temples with a pained expression. He looked back at the fury tornado in the center of the room and stepped forward cautiously, saying, “Sam,”.  
Sam stared blankly, not even sure how to put what he’d seen into words, stuttering in anger, “I… he… he was… and… and… what they did to him,”.  
Dean was almost irritated, looking at his brother as if he had lobsters crawling from his ears. He asked his angel “What the fuck is wrong with him?!”.  
Castiel sent a single word back though their link, “He’s touched my brother, I feel Gabriel on him”. He refocused on Sam who still had his hackles up, “Sam, you have to remember and keep telling yourself Gabriel is alive,”.  
Sam stared at him for a moment then bellowed, “She cut one of his wings off! She’s planning to cut all of them off!”. His chest heaved; everyone, but Chuck and Crowley, stared at him in disbelief, horror stricken.  
Just then there was a loud flutter of wings as Balthazar landed amoung everyone saying, “Father, did you feel any of that?”. He looked around and nodded saying, “Hello, everyone,”. He spied Emily, whom he’d seen through the link with his new friends. “I know you! You’re Emily, the girl who helped them out,” he said striding over to shake her hand, which he did vigorously. Emily gaped at him. It was ridiculously out of place given what had just transpired, she stared at him, too stunned to say anything.  
Seconds went by and there was a clatter in the hall followed by shouting and people running for the third time that day. The Ancient Egyptians landed where there was more room for their bulkiness. They lunged for the door behind which Emily stood. Sekhmet fumbled trying to figure out how to make the knob open it before Anpu started powering up.  
Balthazar went wide eyed and yelled, “No! Wait let me!” he rushed to the door saving off a catastrophe, by opening it for them.  
Sam stared with wide eyes, as they barged in, claws extended, to protect Emily. Sekhmet grabbed her by the arm and shoved her behind them as Anpu stepped between Sam and his brother and sister. For the first time, Sam had to look up to something; at least something he wasn’t about to kill. Maybe.  
Anpu was a few inches taller than Sam. They stared at each other for a moment. It looked to everyone else as if they were almost talking to one another, then recognition lit behind Sam’s eyes and it felt like he physically lowered hackles. Sam spoke first, calm once again, “You. You’re the one who healed me,”. He slowly stepped forward, standing just shy of Anpu’s personal space and said, “Thank you. I can never repay you for what you did for me,”.  
Anpu gave him back his goofy trademark grins, exposing the mouthful of razor sharp, very non-human teeth and said, “It is my job, brother. Do not thank me,”. He felt a kind of kinship with the tall lanky human; he to was abandoned by the father and mother to which he’d been given as a baby. He was raised by a woman who was much akin to an aunt, the same way Sam was raised by Bobby who was like an uncle, and his older brother and sister and like Sam, he also had one younger brother.  
Sam stood ground and offered one of his beautiful smiles in return. He felt that sort of weird friendship with the being in front of him, though he didn’t fully understand why. Dean chose that moment to add his voice to everything, “Well that’s just great, Sammy. I’m glad you found a new friend. Now, will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!”. The elder Winchester was at his wits end.  
Sam, Castiel, and Balthazar turned to face Dean and all said at once, “Gabriel,”.  
Dean stared at them and then said flatly, “That was creepy as hell. Don’t ever do that again,”.  
Emily snickered saying, “You get used to it after a while,”. Anpu flashed a toothy smile.  
Dean looked at her and said, “Who are you? One of Becky’s crazy friends?”.  
Castiel said sternly looking at his human, “Dean, that was rude,”.  
Dean rolled his shoulders, jerking his arms in the process, and said, “Whatever,” making Castiel roll his eyes and shake his head.  
Castiel gave her an apologetic expression but she just laughed and said, “Well yeah. I’d call Becky my friend, but I was talking about them,”. She pointed at the Ancient Egyptians who were now ignoring everyone and wandering around the room poking and sniffing at things. “They’re always talking like that; all saying the same thing at the same time. It’s freaky, but you get used to it after a while,”. Dean eyed them, nodding absently to her. He remembered hearing them speak, it was weird.  
Ammut lumbered up close to Crowley and stuck his nose inches from his face; his solid, multitoned, emerald eyes cut top to bottom by a thin black slit staring at him. His third eye lid slowly slid over his eyes and back again and Crowley did his best to pretend he wasn’t there, but it clearly made him uncomfortable. Ammut sniffed at him deeply and then said in a voice sounding like a creaking eons old oak tree, “You smell of fire and brim. Did you come from the hours of the night?”. It made him feel a bit like Dr. Grant, from Jurassic Park, when the T-Rex was in his face sniffing them. He smiled at the black suited man with his slightly over sized mouth full of jagged crocodilian teeth.  
Crowley raised a brow and slowly turned toward the creature and replied smoothly, “No. I did not come from the hours of night,”. He raised his voice a little, showing he wasn’t intimidated by him, “I am the bloody king of Hell!”.  
Ammut huffed at him and the other two stopped what they were doing. He backed up, the other two stepped close as they began chattering to each other. Emily shook her head looking at Dean, “See this is what I mean,”.  
Ammut spoke first, “He smells like the 9th hour just before the sun returns,”.  
Sekhmet and Anpu replied, not paying mind to everyone watching what they were doing, “Agreed,”.  
Anpu spoke, “But, he states he is not a creature from between the pylons,”.  
Ammut spoke next, “I have never seen, heard, or smelled Hell,”.  
Sekhmet said, “Mayhap, the human peoples understand what is the place from whence he comes,”.  
The other two replied together, “Agreed”.  
They all looked up toward Emily as Sekhmet asked, “What is Hell?”.  
There were several giggles around the room. The ancient ones were simple and yet somehow not at the same time. Emily snickered, “That’s what has you guys so confused?” She shook her head when Sekhmet looked at her expectantly, saying, “Does anyone else want to tackle this one?”.  
Both Sam and Dean looked at each other; they had both visited hell. They’d rather forget about it. They looked at Castiel, he’d been there too, but he shook his head. then they all three looked over at Crowley, who looked a bit surprised to be included in this… game. Emily and Becky watched them throw glances at one another for a moment; it was almost comical to watch the four of them.  
Finally Mary spoke up looking at them, they were like children always wanting to understand the simplest things except these weren’t kids by any stretch of the imagination, “Oh for the love of…” she trailed off throwing a glance at Chuck who smiled at her. She cleared her throat, “Hell, is where human souls are sent to if they have done bad things in their life and die without asking God to forgive them,”.  
“It’s a place of eternal torture for souls who deserve it,”. Dean added.  
“Or for poor souls who are duped into selling their soul,” Castiel said never taking his eyes from Dean.  
Sam chipped in, “It’s a place of eternal sulfur fires, and unbearable heat,”.  
They looked taken aback by the answers they received. Anpu and Ammut swung their heads to stare at Chuck, waiting for him to explain why. He said nothing and just stared at the floor with a blank expression. Only Anpu ventured to ask the obvious, “Grandfather, I do not understand? Why did you create such a terrible place?”.  
There was a long pause before he gave all of them an answer. In the end he sighed deeply and looked at them; his two angels present, some of his first earth guardians, and human beings. He smiled at Mary. He didn’t really consider the humans to be naïve children anymore, they had a firm grasp of what free will was, but the other two groups of his children were created more rigidly. For them, right and not right was a cut and dry line; something was right or it wasn’t right. When handed a problem with no clearly defined boundaries, they didn’t know how to cope or what was the correct thing to do. Castiel had experienced this dilemma when he was presented with Dean, and it took him a long time to discover free will for himself, with Dean’s help of course. Gabriel, his intelligent quick witted smart angel, had discovered it very early. When his earth guardians had been presented with an unclear choice, they struggled with it and in the end they made their decision; it was the correct choice but it had disastrous consequences. Balthazar was the only one who had walked the semi-shady line for a long while, but in the end chose to do the right thing. Free will sometimes still perplexed his nonhuman children sometimes but he was confident they would get it eventually. He smiled warmly at them, making Mary think of a parent or grandparent, and said holding his arms out as if to gather them close, “Come here children,”. He flickered between the image of a man in a white business suit, a man wearing a roman scholar’s white robes, and something akin to a pharaoh wearing an Atef crown. Crowley had never seen the likes, he leaned forward watching intently as the scene unfolded.  
Two angels and three ancient deities scrambled to sit at his feet with adoring eyes. They came close and sank to their knees sitting back on their heels. Chuck laughed quietly at Dean’s expression when Castiel ran to sit like a child at his father’s feet and the shocked expression Emily had as the creatures she had come to know did the exact same thing. He laid a hand on Castiel’s cheek and Cas leaned into it like a toddler at his father’s touch and praise. The thought occurred to Dean and he wondered exactly how mature these guys were; as far as age and everything; since you know, they weren’t human and all. To his surprise Chuck looked up at him and gave him an answer, “Well, when do humans begin to not be so naïve? At what age do they realise that not everything is black or white? When do they learn about grey areas in-between and what to do if you can’t tell the difference?”.  
“Uh…”. Dean wasn’t sure how to answer that. He hadn’t exactly had a normal childhood.  
Mary gave him the answer, “In their late teens. That’s when they start maturing,”. And then she added, “Usually,”.  
Dean, Becky, Emily, and Sam all had the same shocked bug eyed expression. Then Dean frowned slightly and said, “I’m a cradle robber?”. Crowley laughed loudly.  
Chuck looked back at the five expectant faces staring up at him, “Humans were maturing faster than I expected. Maybe it’s because their lives are so short, I’m not really sure. The point is, they can see things that none of you can. Not only do they see black, white, and sometimes grey,” he said looking at Balthazar, “But they can see nearly all colours that are hidden within the light. They can see so many different possibilities. That’s what free will is, children. It’s being able to look at and see all of those possibilities and then making your own decision about everything you see,”. He pointed to the humans present in the room, “They were born with a mind built to choose what path they take. They can choose to do the right things or they can choose to do the wrong things, they can even choose to be neutral and not do either one. So rather than erase the ones who choose to do the wrong things,”. He patted Ammut’s head gently, “Lucifer gave me the inspiration to make a place opposite of heaven that would allow for free will when humans die. He chose to do evil to humans; it was his choice. I just couldn’t destroy him because he’d exercised free will, the same thing I wanted for humans. So I made Hell, or the beginnings of it any way. Lucifer tormented those who were sent there for the same sort of reason, because he blamed them for the reason he was there. Those first twisted and tormented souls in turn did it to others, till it became what it is now,”. He glanced at Crowley.  
Sekhmet asked still sitting at his feet, “Who is Lucifer?”.  
Castiel and Balthazar both said at the same time, “Our older brother,”. Dean shook his head, that still creeped him out.  
Anpu, Ammut, and Sekhmet went collective again asking, “He was once human peoples?”.  
This time Crowley answered with a simple, “Yes. 350 years ago, I was a human,”. Then he thought, ‘but after Sam and I went through the trials, I understand now. I remember what it meant to be human’. For some reason Chuck chose to smile widely at Crowley when a stray thought crossed his mind ‘I wonder what it would be like if heaven and hell united someday, if one was made to be the opposite of the other is it possible to merge them or give the trapped souls there a second chance to make a different choice’.  
Anpu’s eyes began to glow as he growled low in his throat, then spoke in his cave of wonders voice, “I see you, you are not a thing of light, you are not a thing of the night, you also do not resemble a human people. If you are none of these things what are you?”. He stood, they all stood making Crowley nervous. “I am Anpu, the judger of souls. I see the truth of things and give what is justly deserved. Thus is my task for all time, given me by the Geb,”. He took a step forward.  
Chuck held out his arm blocking his path. “No. Crowley made his own choice, that is free will,” again he smiled at the King of Hell, “What he does with it is also his choice, his own free will,”.  
The disc above Anpu’s head dimmed considerably, “He is not to be judged?” he asked not fully understanding.  
“No. He is not. He is choosing, of his own free will, to help us do the right thing,” he said a little sternly.  
Ammut snorted at Crowley but it came out as more of a throaty crocodilian growl, “As you say, Grandfather,”. He lumbered off to crouch quietly in an empty corner. Too many people present made him feel crowded anyway.  
Chuck was getting flustered, “Okay… Okay. You know what? I’ve… I’m done… I don’t… I really don’t… want to be here… I don’t want to be here any more,”. He wiped his hands on his pants and looked at all of them, “Can we… can we just talk about all of this… you know… like… at home? … Please?”.  
Everyone nodded. They all needed to be away from all of this chaos. Crowley cleared his throat, “As long as I’m not stuck in the basement again,” he said sarcastically looking at both Dean and Sam.  
“Nobody is going to do anything to anyone else. No one is going to use, dupe, trick, or force anyone to do anything, period,” Chuck interrupted before anyone could say anything to anyone else. “Okay! Well I’m gonna… Just… I’ll tell the uh… the uh uh… convention management I have a family emergency and … uh, uh… need to leave,”.  
Mary looked at him concerned and asked, “Chuck, are you alright?”.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” He asked not really understanding.  
“You seem a little stressed is all,” she replied smiling at him.  
“Okay, well I’ll be right back,” He disappeared and everyone let out the breath they’d been holding.  
“Well that was just… weird,”. Dean said.  
“Tell me about it,” Sam answered.  
Chuck suddenly reappeared saying, “Okay we can all go right now. Becky, Emily, you are both welcome to come as well if you choose to do so,”.  
“Well, somebody’s gotta watch out for them,” Emily said pointing at Sekhmet, Anpu, and Ammut, who were looking at a hotel picture on the wall and poking at it. “They get into too much trouble by themselves,”. She looked at Becky and asked, “How about you girl, You aren’t going to leave me with all this bunch are you?” she laughed.  
“Are you kidding?!” Becky laughed, “I’d love to see the inside of the real bunker,”.  
“Okay then,” Chuck waved his hand, the hotel dissolved and the bunker war room replaced it. All of their bags were neatly packed and next to their feet, even Becky’s luggage.  
Emily asked, “What about my car? Will I need to go get it at some point, so they don’t tow it away?”.  
Dean answered, “Nah. It’s probably in the garage along with Baby,”.  
“Whose baby? You guys left a baby alone in your garage?!” Emily said in disbelief.  
“No, he mean’s his car,” Becky interrupted, “That’s what he calls it; Baby,”.  
“Dang, you really do know your stuff about them,” Emily laughed.  
Mary stepped forward before Dean got riled up at her again, “Why don’t I take you girls to find a room to put your things?”. They picked up their bags and followed her off down the stairs.  
It was only then that everyone left noticed the three Ancient Egyptians crouched tightly together in the center of the room, eyes and heads darting every which way. Chuck walked close to them and asked, “What’s wrong?”.  
“We shouldn’t be here! This is a tomb and we will disturb the dead slumber,” Anpu answered.  
Dean and Sam couldn’t help but laugh. Chuck gave the hunters a glare then extended his hand to his earth guardians, “No, no, guys, look it’s okay. This is not a tomb, it’s an underground house, sort of,”. He smiled encouragingly.  
“This is unnatural, only the dead live underground,”. Sekhmet replied with wide eyes ducking so low it looked as if she were slinking like a cat.  
Dean chuckled, “No, it’s supernatural, get it right,”.  
Chuck looked at him frustrated, “You’re not helping,”.  
He held up his hands and said, “Hey, my bad,”. He picked his bag up and said “C’mon Cas. Lets go put our stuff away,”.  
Cas flew to Dean’s side, “Alright, Beloved,” and they walked down stairs with Dean whistling the song “Nights in White Satin” with his arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist.  
Sam watched them leave and the hole in his chest somehow felt even bigger and deeper. He sent as much emotion and his souls energy as he could drift down that thread to Gabriel. He was going to go get him as soon as they could figure out exactly where he was, and how to rescue him. ‘I’m coming soon, Lollipop. Always keep fighting for me, don’t give up, Baby’ he thought hoping Gabriel could hear.


End file.
